King's Wife
by Zoccshan
Summary: Akatsuki adalah kerajaan yang telah menguasai seluruh desa ninja. Karena membutuhkan keturunan, kaisar diwajibkan menikah. Dipilihlah seorang gadis untuk menjadi calon istrinya. Dan ia adalah Sakura Haruno, kunoichi yang sedari awal membenci kaisar. "Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah memiliki permaisuri?" PeinSaku. CHAP 8 UP! R&R?
1. Calon

**Summary : **

**Akatsuki adalah kerajaan samurai yang telah menguasai seluruh desa ninja. Karena membutuhkan keturunan, kaisar diwajibkan menikah. Dipilihlah seorang gadis untuk menjadi calon istrinya. Dan ia adalah Sakura Haruno, kunoichi yang sedari awal membenci sang kaisar.**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Akatsuki adalah sebuah kerajaan samurai yang bisa dibilang sangat berkuasa di era Edo—zaman Jepang kuno—karena sudah menguasai kelima desa terbesar para ninja—Ame, Konoha, Iwa, Suna dan Kiri. Dengan tentara yang tak terhitung dan kuat, tidak ada yang berani menentang Akatsuki. Dan perang selama 10 tahun dan jutaan jiwa yang terbuang sia-sialah yang membuktikan kalau Akatsuki memang tidak terkalahkan.

Jadi semua hanya bisa diam ketika tentara Akatsuki—yang biasanya tiba-tiba datang ke desa—berlagak sok berkuasa dan melakukan pelanggaran. Sebenarnya, banyak penduduk yang mau melawan, karena mereka tau hampir semua dari tentara itu adalah orang payah yang kerjaannya cuma dapat mengancam dan mengadu.

Namun ada kalanya mengurungkan niatan itu. Terutama jika ada salah satu dari delapan panglima perang Akatsuki. Kadang, ada satu orang yang memimpin tentara-tentara untuk melakukan sesuatu ke desa. Itulah alasan tidak ada yang berani memberontak.

Disebabkan oleh kecemasan itulah, di desa Konoha yang sekarang tidak ada keadilan, ketentraman dan apapun yang seharusnya menjadi ideologi desa. Semuanya menyisakan kesengsaraan, penghinaan dan ketidakadilan. Sedangkan sang kaisar—pemilik seluruh desa dan kerajaan Akatsuki—hanya berdiam diri di dalam kerajaannya.

. . .

Pagi ini cerah, tidak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Pein, nama dari kaisar Akatsuki, berdiri menghadap jendela. Karena letak kerajaan ini berada di dataran tinggi—yang menyebabkan pemandangan dari sana adalah desa-desa ninja di dataran rendah—Pein dapat melihat secara langsung ke Konoha—desa daun. Seseorang berambut _oranye_ itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc. **

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**FIR****ST**. Calon

.

.

Seseorang pria berambut panjangnya berjalan menuju salah suatu ruangan. Dengan wajah tenang ia membuka pintu geser yang berada di depannya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, dilihatnya dari jauh sebuah punggung yang membelakanginya. Orang itu sedang menatap pemandangan dari jendela besar kamarnya yang terbuka. Menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya, pria yang ada di sana sedikit menolehkan wajah, dan melihat kenalannya yang baru masuk.

"Pein..." Panggil pria ber-_keikogi_ hitam, senada dengan iris maupun rambutnya. "Kau sudah dipanggil untuk mencari calon istrimu."

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Ia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan, hendak melewati Itachi—pria tersebut.

"Konan..."

Belum sampai ke pintu keluar, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sahabat sekaligus penasihatnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Hanya satu nama itulah yang membuat Pein berdiri kaku dan terdiam dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau sudah melupakannya?" Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pein memejamkan mata dan menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku mendapatkannya lagi, kan? Dia sudah menjadi milikmu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." Jelasnya. Lalu, Pein melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

Memang, Pein hanya bisa berbeda dari biasanya jika membicarakan atau sedang bersama Konan—seseorang yang sempat dicintai oleh sang kaisar. Tapi sekarang sudah lain situasi. Karena sebulan yang lalu Itachi dan Konan telah menikah.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Namaku adalah Sakura Haruno, warga dari desa Konoha.

Saat ini aku baru saja keluar dari kedai kue—tempat di mana aku kerja paruh waktu. Sewaktu sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman ceria, lalu melihat ke sekitar. Masa-masa pagi menjelang siang seperti inilah yang membuat ramai desa tempatku lahir. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kumanfaatkan berkeliling desa.

Sambil membuka sebuah payung kecil yang dapat melindungiku dari teriknya sang surya, aku berjalan pelan melihat-lihat barang yang diperdagangkan di pasar. Lalu, saat aku sedang melewati deretan toko buah, tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambutnya jabrik. Seingatku ia bernama Konohamaru.

Bersama ciri khas syal panjang yang membalut di lehernya, ia terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik tubuh seorang gadis gemuk yang sedang berjalan.

Dan ketika mereka melewati deretan apel yang lagi dijual, tiba-tiba Konohamaru langsung keluar dari punggung wanita tersebut dan mengambil seraup apel menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya. Saat ketahuan, cepat-cepat ia berlari sambil menampilkan senyum nakal ke si penjual yang telah merutukinya.

Akupun menghela nafas dan menghampiri paman itu. "_J__isan_... tadi berapa apel yang dicuri anak itu?"

"Oh! Anak sialan itu? Dia mengambil lima tanpa membayar!" Keluhnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala menahan kesal.

"Akan aku bayar... ini." Kuserahkan beberapa butir koin ke tangan paman itu.

"Eh? Terima kasih, Nona Muda!"

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu pamit agar dapat kembali menelusuri pasar. Di sela lamunan, aku pun mengadah untuk melihat langit biru dan mendesah kecil.

Yah, jangan salahkan anak itu jika mencuri seperti tadi. Berhubung perang ninja dan samurai—antara desa ini dan Akatsuki—berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan Akatsuki, tidak jarang ada beberapa tentara kerajaan yang datang dan merampas barang-barang milik penduduk.

Karena itulah orang-orang miskin di desa ini menjadi banyak. Dan karena mencuri adalah pilihan terakhir yang dapat membuat mereka bertahan hidup, itulah yang terjadi sepanjang tahun ini. Tingkat kriminalitas meningkat.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menegakkan kembali hukum di desa ini. Menjadi seperti dulu, sewaktu Konoha belum dijajah Akatsuki, dan masih dikatakan ibu kota para desa ninja yang makmur dan sejahtera. Tapi kebiasaan buruk yang sering dicontohkan oleh anggota kerajaan sial itu sudah keburu menempel erat.

Aku meluruskan pandanganku ke arah taman yang lumayan ramai. Aku mendekati bangku kayu dan duduk di sana. Sambil meluruskan kakiku, aku menatap _geta_—sendal kayu—yang sedang kupakai. Perlahan, tanpa kusadari, aku merenung sesaat.

Desa ini kacau karena Akatsuki.

kemiskinan merajalela karena Akatsuki.

Ayah ibuku meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini juga karena Akatsuki.

Naruto, sahabatku yang kini hanya tersisa namanya di nisan batu, itu juga karena Akatsuki.

Secara mendadak pikiranku melayang ke salah satu nama lagi. Hatiku menjadi perih ketika mengingatnya. Tak terasa mataku berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru kuhapus cairan bening yang hendak tumpah itu dengan kain _yukata_ _pink_-ku.

Sasuke...

Seseorang yang sangat kusayangi dan cintai itu hanya bisa menemaniku sampai berumur 17 tahun, dan beristirahat dengan tenang di sebelah nisan sahabatnya, Naruto.

Tentu saja, itu diakibatkan oleh pembunuhan massal yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki untuk membumihanguskan ninja-ninja yang ada di sini.

"Kyaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah jeritan seorang gadis mengagetkanku.

Kutepuk keras-keras kedua pipiku agar tidak lagi menangisi masa lalu. Lalu setelah pikiran tadi hilang, aku pun berdiri dari bangku dan mencari dari mana asal suara tadi.

"Di sana ada Akatsuki! Ja-Jangan ke sana!" Kudengar teriakan seseorang dari pertigaan jalan. Orang itu terlihat cemas dan takut. Disuruhnya orang lain agar tidak mendekat ke daerah yang dia tunjuk tersebut.

Tapi bukannya takut, aku malah menjadi kesal sendiri ketika mendengar nama kerajaan itu disebut-sebut.

Akatsuki?

Untuk apa anggota kerajaan sialan itu kemari!?

Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat serta _mood_ yang memburuk, kutabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Tanpa berpikir aku langsung berlari ke arah di mana Akatsuki berada. Kuhiraukan beberapa orang yang berniat mencegahku.

Maaf saja, aku ke sana bukan karena iseng semata. Aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan semua orang yang mengatas namakan Akatsuki! Gara-gara mereka, diriku dan orang-orang desa ini mengalami masa-masa menyedihkan!

Setelah sampai ke tempat yang mungkin dimaksud orang tadi, sekarang aku dapat melihat ada tiga orang berbaju tentara. Mereka sedang menggertak sepasang suami istri agar menyerahkan kunci kandang kuda.

"Kubilang serahkan!"

"Ja-Jangan! Perternakan kuda ini adalah penghasilan satu-satunya yang kami miliki. Tolong jangan diambil..."

"Tidak! Tidak bisa!"

Dari kejauhan, aku sempat terbelalak ketika ada salah satu tentara yang menarik anak mereka agar dapat menjerat lehernya.

"_O-__Okaasan_... _Otousan_..." Gadis cilik itu hanya bisa menangis di tangan si tentara.

"Cepat serahkan kunci perternakan kuda kalian! Atau kau akan mendengar tulang-tulang patah dari leher kecil ini!" Gertaknya sambil tertawa.

"Le-Lepaskan Moegi!" Sang ayah memohon sembari menyodorkan kunci. "Ini! Kami berikan kunci yang kalian minta, tapi lepaskan dia!"

"JANGAN, _JISAN_!"

Sebelum kunci itu sampai ke tangan tentara, aku berlari ke sana dan menyambar kuncinya.

Paman tersebut melihatku dengan kedua mata terbelalak. "Sa-Sakura-_san_?"

Dari nada suaranya, aku dapat mengartikan bahwa ia terkejut. Tentu saja, apa yang kulakukan saat ini adalah cari mati. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Menurutku hal ini benar dan tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau!" Seruku sambil menatap tentara-tentara itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Cepat lepaskan Moegi-_chan_!"

"Apa-apan kau!? Mau nantang, hah!?" Bentak seseorang tentara di deret belakang. "Kau tidak memikirkan nasib anak ini, ya!? Kau mau melihat dia mati!?"

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?"

Tanpa suara, kulepaskan jepitan yang dari tadi membuat rambut merah mudaku tersanggul, dan membuatnya menjadi tergerai.

"Karena itu... lepaskan Moegi-_chan_!" Dengan segera, kulemparkan jepitanku tepat ke tangan orang tentara yang menahan Moegi.

Jangan bertanya kenapa aku bisa melemparkan jepitan sebesar _kunai_ itu pas di tangannya. Tentu karena aku adalah seorang _kunoichi_—ninja perempuan. Salah satu dari 15% _kunoichi_ yang selamat dari pembantaian Akatsuki.

Seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Akatsuki memang tidak suka dengan ninja dan berniat melenyapkan mereka dari muka bumi—sehingga samurai bisa semakin merajalela.

"AHK SIAL!" Tentara yang merasa tangannya tertusuk itu berteriak kesakitan. Refleks, ia menjatuhkan Moegi ke tanah. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggendong Moegi. Namun saat aku berlari menjauh, tidak kusangka _yukata_ yang kupakai ditarik oleh tentara yang menggertakku tadi, sehingga membuatku melepaskan Moegi dan terjatuh kebelakang.

"Moegi-_chan_, cepat ke ayah ibumu!" Perintahku.

Moegi yang masih menangis menjadi sedikit tersentak kaget. Tanpa banyak tanya, ia mematuhiku.

"_Jisan! Basan!_ Masuk ke rumah! Ini biar aku saja yang hadapi!" Teriakku ke orang tua Moegi yang sudah mendapatkan anaknya kembali.

Awalnya mereka terlihat ragu-ragu meninggalkanku sendiri, tapi mereka berusaha yakin karena mereka sudah tau bahwa aku adalah seorang _kunoichi_. Dengan mengangguk pelan, mereka bertiga masuk ke gubuk mereka dan mengunci pintu.

Saat tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang harus kulindungi di dekatku—karena penduduk lain juga tidak ada di sini—aku pun buru-buru memusatkan _chakra-_ku di tangan, dan kemudian berbalik untuk memukul wajah si tentara.

Saat kepalan tanganku mengenainya, orang itu langsung terpental dan tersungkur ke tanah.

"Brengsek!"

Untungnya mereka tidak menyadari adanya _chakra _ini—kalau ketauan aku seorang _kunoichi_, pasti akan terjadi hal buruk padaku. Kali ini aku langsung menghadapkan tinjuku ke wajah seorang tentara, tapi nyatanya pergelangan tanganku terlebih dulu diambil oleh tentara lain yang ada di belakangku. Dengan satu ayunan, ia berhasil membantingku ke tanah.

Karena rasa sakit yang menyetrum tubuh, aku mengerang. Saat aku mencoba bangun, sebuah sendal kayu menginjak bahuku agar aku tidak bangkit. Kucoba membuka kelopak mata, dan melihat pandangan tentara yang seakan-akan menelanjangi penampilanku dari atas ke bawah.

Sesaat kemudian mereka menyeringai, membuat aku bergidik.

"Dia tidak buruk. Bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan waktu dengannya sebentar?"

Tiba-tiba tanganku langsung ditarik, menyebabkan punggungku terseret di tanah. Sambil mencoba melepaskan diri, aku melihat arah tarikan mereka yang akan membawaku ke suatu sudut. Mulai muncul perasaan takut di hatiku. Saat aku hendak berteriak, aku merasakan mereka berhenti dan melepaskan tanganku sehingga aku terbebas.

Kupandangi ketiga tentara tadi—yang sekarang sedang tertegun menghadap ke sesuatu hal di belakangku.

Penasaran, aku ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan mereka. Dan ternyata di belakang kami sudah terdapat dua orang yang sedang mengendarai kudanya masing-masing.

"Kalian... sedang apa mengurusi gadis itu? Bukannya kalian sudah diperintahkan oleh Tobi untuk mendapatkan kuda-kuda?"

Suara tersebut mengagetkanku. Cepat-cepat kutatap seorang pria yang baru saja turun dari kudanya yang berwarna coklat. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat kedua mata _onyx_ yang tajam itu sempat menemuiku sekilas. Sesuatu yang dulu sering kulihat. Mata milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dia... Uchiha Itachi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak ingin mengingat semua kenangan yang kujalani dengan adiknya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat Itachi berjalan mendekati ketiga tentara tadi, mereka langsung berlutut hormat di depannya. Mempersilahkan Itachi mendekati rumah keluarga Moegi.

"Pein, kau ingin kuda apa?"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Jawab seorang pria yang masih duduk di atas kuda hitam—sebelah kuda Itachi.

Dan di kala itu, semakin terkejutlah Sakura di posisinya.

"A-Apa? Pein? Kaisar ada di sini?" Suara seorang tentara berubah lirih. Tidak heran, aku juga terkejut. Baru kali ini aku mendengar—bahkan melihat secara langsung—kaisar keluar dari kerajaannya.

Eh?

Apa?

Lagi-lagi aku dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang baru kusadari. Orang yang masih di atas kuda itu adalah kaisar! Orang yang seenaknya memutuskan untuk menjajah Jepang—khususnya di desa-desa ninja. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi kesal dan marah.

Aku segera berdiri dan menatap langsung pria ber-_keikogi_ dan _hakama _hitam itu, serta sebuah topi bambu khas Akatsuki yang ia pakai di kepalanya—yang menutupi kening sampai hidungnya.

"HEI, KAISAR SIALAN!"

Mendadak, semua pasang mata melihat ke arahku yang baru saja menyerukan kalimat tadi. Sampai-sampai Itachi yang hendak mengetuk pintu keluarga Moegi menjadi terdiam. Dengan gerak lambat, aku melihat wajah sang kaisar yang seperti melihat ke arahku dengan malas.

"Jangan hanya duduk saja, sialan! Kau menganggap dirimu seorang kaisar, kan? Urus desa-desamu dengan becus, _kuso_!"

Hening...

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara ataupun bergerak.

Lalu aku berusaha melanjutkan. "Ka-Karenamu dengan perang yang kau bawa... desaku menjadi seperti ini! Semuanya hancur! Teman-temanku... sahabatku juga!" Nada suaraku memelan ketika mulai ada air mata yang hadir di sudut mataku.

"Terus kenapa?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, dan kemudian mengadah. Sebelum aku menjawab, ia kembali berbicara.

"Apa karena ketidakbecusanku, terlahir bocah tidak beretika seperti dirimu?" Tanyanya dengan suara datar yang sangat kuyakini terdengar tidak menaruh peduli.

"Si-Sialan!"

Kesal dengan kalimatnya, aku yang sudah emosi ini langsung melemparnya dengan kunci pertenakan yang dari tadi masih ada di tanganku.

Tapi belum sampai kunci itu mengenai wajahnya, sebuah pedang panjang keburu menyabetnya menjadi menjadi dua bagian. Saking cepat dan mengagetkannya gerakan pedang, kuda yang ia tunggangi sedikit melompat karenanya.

Tidak mungkin...

Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatnya menarik pedangnya...

Aku—yang menyaksikan hal itu—hanya bisa menelan ludah dan melihat Pein memasukkan lagi pedangnya ke sarung pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Urus dulu dirimu, baru urusi orang lain."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sesudah pertemuannya yang tidak sangka dengan sang kaisar selesai. Anggota kerajaan Akatsuki meninggalkannya sendiri. Keluarga Moegi yang menyaksikan Sakura dari balik jendela langsung menghambur keluar dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura—berharap gadis itu tidak kenapa-napa.

Setelah mengatakan dirinya baik, Sakura pamit. Ia kembali berjalan sendirian ke arah taman. Sesampainya di taman, Sakura menatap wajahnya dari genangan air yang diciptakan hujan di pagi lalu. Air bening di tanah menampakkan wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang sedih dan kesal. Sambil menghela nafas, ia pun menghela nafas dan membenahi rambut panjangnya agar dapat tersanggul lagi.

_Kalau seperti ini terus, sampai kapan pun desa ini tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula—_batinnya pasrah.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja lamunannya harus terganggu karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya akan mengarah kepadanya.

Saat Sakura menengok, ia melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di sebelahnya sembari terengah.

"Shi-Shizune-_san_... ada apa?"

"Sakura... kau harus segera ikut aku!" Tanpa basa-basi, Shizune menarik tangannya. Sakura yang sebenarnya keheranan terpaksa mengikuti langkah orang yang menariknya entah ke mana.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Selama semenit Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin—yang dipajang di tembok tipis ruangan bernuansa hijau itu. Rambutnya yang semula lumayan acak-acakan, kini tersanggul rapi dengan kepangan-kepangan lucu yang dijepit oleh hiasan bunga besar. Bibirnya dilapisi pewarna _soft_ _pink_ mengkilap, wajahnya dibedaki dan ia memakai _kimono pink_ bercorak bunga sakura.

Sakura tentu saja senang saat didandani seperti itu. Ia merasa cantik.

Tapi di sini bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang didandani mendadak seperti itu. Ada sembilan orang lagi yang bernasib sama dengannya. Diantaranya ada ketiga temannya yang juga selamat dari pembantaian ninja, yaitu Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

Namun lain darinya, sejak berakhirnya perang di Konoha, ketiga temannya menjadi berubah 180 derajat dan menutup dirinya dari lingkungan. Mungkin karena penderitaan dan juga rasa kehilangan saat mengetahui keluarga mereka meninggal di perang tersebut.

Awalnya Sakura juga seperti itu; menjadi suram. Tapi ia sudah bangkit dan berusaha agar tidak terlalu mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"Shizune-_san_, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Sakura bertanya ke Shizune yang masih sibuk mendandani orang lain.

"Kau lihat saja nanti..." Jawabnya, masih serius mendandani. Lalu, setelah selesai Shizune merapikan alat _make up_, ia menyuruh kesepuluh gadis muda di ruangan tersebut—termasuk Sakura—untuk duduk berderet di salah satu ruangan sebelah yang besar dan kosong.

"Nanti kalian tenang, ya? Duduk yang rapih dan bersikaplah dengan sopan."

Kebetulan, Sakura ditempatkan untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata—dengan jarak sekitar 1,5 meter. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang masih murung, Sakura yang prihatin langsung berniat untuk menyapanya.

Tapi sebelum suaranya keluar, Shizune mendahuluinya. "Ingat! Tolong jaga perilaku di depan para tamu! Kalian semua akan menentukan nasib desa kita! Sebentar lagi mereka datang!"

_Mereka? Siapa mereka?_—Sakura keheranan. Dilihatnya Shizune yang meninggalkan ruangan dan berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di depan pintu.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Gumamnya sambil melihat ke sekitar. Baru ia sadari semua gadis yang ada di sini menekuk wajahnya, tidak tau karena apa. Dan sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak mengerti sama sekali alasan dia bisa di sini.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu geser yang terbuka. Masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruangan, disertai dua yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Sakura terbelalak.

Orang itu adalah Itachi dengan _keikogi_ putihnya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan orang yang ia lebih mengagetkannya lagi.

KAISAR! Dia ada di sini! Di hadapannya lagi!

Dan yang terakhir, barulah Tsunade-_shishou_—kepala desa Konoha sekaligus guru dari Sakura.

Mereka berdua duduk sejajar di bagian depan ruangan yang menghadap ke mereka—gadis-gadis yang duduk dengan sopan di atas tatami. Setelah semuanya siap, Tsunade-_shishou_ membuka suara. "Semua berdiri..."

Mereka semua langsung berdiri serempak. Dalam hati, Sakura terus menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi di sini.

"Saya izinkan kaisar untuk memilih calon istrinya."

_APA!?_—Sakura menjerit, matanya langsung terbuka selebar-lebarnya karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

**. . .**

Saat kaisar sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, Tsunade menelan ludah. Ia berharap akan ada salah seorang gadis yang diinginkan oleh sang kaisar dari desanya. Karena sesuai perjanjian kaisar, jika ada gadis yang diambil dari salah satu desa, maka desa itu akan dinomorsatukan dan dilindungi oleh kerajaan Akatsuki.

Singkatnya, jika ada gadis yang dipilih oleh kaisar, maka gadis itu akan dikorbankan demi desa.

Kaisar pun turun dari tempatnya dan menghampiri gadis-gadis—yang telah dipaksa oleh Shizune—agar menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. Tapi Pein melewati mereka seolah-olah gadis yang telah dirias secantik mungkin itu hanyalah pajangan, sesuatu yang tidak penting. Seharusnya kaisar mendatangi mereka satu-satu dan menanyakan satu sampai dua pertanyaan kepada masing-masing gadis. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berminat.

Dan ketika Pein berjalan di depan Sakura—satu-satunya gadis yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum sewaktu kaisar lewat di depannya—ia sedikit memperlambat laju langkahnya. Ia bahkan berhenti di depan Sakura. Perlahan kepala kaisar yang masih memakai topi bambu itu menoleh tepat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Bukan karena malu atau gugup, melainkan takut.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, kaisar mengembalikan pandangannya lagi menjadi lurus ke depan dan berjalan melewati Sakura—menuju Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Saat Sakura tidak lagi merasakan sesuatu yang seram memandangnya, ia langsung menghela nafas lega.

Dan kali ini kaisar kembali berhenti di hadapan Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura langsung menatap Hinata dari ekor matanya. Hinata kini sedang cemas dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar senyumnya tidak terlihat dipaksakan.

Pein berjalan mendekatinya—suatu kemajuan yang membuat Tsunade menampilkan muka serius. Pein memandangi wajah seputih susu milik Hinata dari dekat, lalu perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke dagu gadis itu. Pein mengangkat wajah Hinata agar dapat mengadah kepadanya. Kemudian ia melepaskan sanggulan di rambut Hinata, sehingga rambut panjang indigo tersebut menjadi terurai. Tanpa suara, ia menyentuh rambut Hinata.

_Sepertinya orang itu tertarik dengan Hinata_—Sakura merasa sedikit kasihan ke Hinata yang kemungkinan akan dipilih sebagai calon istrinya.

Tapi pikiran Sakura mendadak harus berubah menjadi keterkagetan. Itu dikarenakan melihat kaisar yang mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Lalu dengan sebuah ayunan cepat ia arahkan pedangnya ke Hinata.

"—!"

Semua orang di sana terkejut oleh kelakuan sang kaisar. Rambut sepanjang 30 cm milik Hinata terjatuh ke dekat kaki Hinata. Membuat rambut Hinata menjadi sebahu.

Orang-orang terbelalak, terutama Hinata yang sekarang sedang gemetaran menahan takut. Dan Pein menaruh kembali pedang itu ke sarungnya.

"Itachi."

"Ya?" Itachi menyahut, sedangkan Tsunade kian berharap Hinata lah yang terpilih.

"Bunuh dia. Ia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"APA!?"

Jeritan itu bukan terdengar dari bibir seorang Hinata, Tsunade, ataupun Itachi, melainkan gadis berambut _pink_ yang ada di sebelah Hinata—Sakura Haruno. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kalimat 'seenaknya' yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang bergelar kaisar di hadapannya.

"Walaupun kau seorang kaisar, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya pada Hinata!" Sakura langsung berjalan ke depan Hinata dan mendorong Pein agar menjauh selangkah dari mereka. "Dan orang sepertimu ini sebenarnya tidak pantas diberi sebutan kaisar! Kaisar macam apa kau, hah!? Sama sekali tidak bertindak apa-apa, tapi sering main perintah!"

Tsunade—yang berniat melerai mereka—langsung ditahan oleh Itachi. "Kalau kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah mencoba ikut campur. Biar kaisar sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Dengan sedikit nada ancaman, Tsunade kembali duduk dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

Setelah selesai berteriak, Sakura menarik nafas. Ia baru sadar ia telah meneriaki kaisar yang paling ditakuti oleh lima negara—untuk yang kedua kalinya; tadi siang dan sekarang. Dengan sedikit cemas, ia perhatikan kaisar yang sama sekali tidak bersuara lagi.

**Tep.**

Sebuah langkah mendekatkan Pein ke Sakura.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku harus mengurusi diriku dulu, hm? Kupikir tidak perlu, karena kaulah yang harusnya mengurusi kerajaanmu dulu!" Tantang Sakura tanpa memperdulikan keresahan semua orang yang ada di sana.

Saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti, Pein terdiam. Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima Sakura. Tapi ketika Sakura akan meneriakinya lagi, mendadak tangannya ditarik oleh Pein dan membuatnya nyaris terjatuh ke arah pria itu. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, keningnya membentur sesuatu. Pinggangnya ditarik sehingga tubuh Sakura sedikit terangkat.

Di detik itu, Sakura merasakan ada sebuah benda asing yang lembut mengenai bibirnya.

Karena kaget, Sakura langsung membeku dalam posisi itu dengan mata terbelalak. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sakura hendak memberontak, tapi tangan Pein yang semula-berada di punggung Sakura—telah berpindah tempat mengapit kepala Sakura dengannya.

Sakura menjadi sulit bernafas. Tangan satunya yang bebas terus mencakar bahu Pein, tapi kekuatannya kurang. Sakura tidak ingin menyerah.

Sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan _chakra-_nya untuk mendorong ataupun memukul pria itu. Tapi menunjukkan diri sebagai _kunoichi_ di depan anggota Akatsuki adalah cari mati. Jadi ia hanya bisa mencoba memberontak dan mendorong pria itu dengan kekuatan biasanya.

Sampai akhirnya tangan kuat Pein melepaskan dirinya. Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tampang cantiknya saat ini benar-benar berantakan.

"Hm... menarik." Pria yang sedang menatapnya itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sambil membenarkan topi bambu yang masih dikenakannya di kepala, Pein melihat Sakura yang sedang menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Mau tidak mau Sakura memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona kepada Pein.

"Itachi, sudah kuputuskan..." Katanya. "Aku memilih dia."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note : **

**Berhubung hari ulang tahunku baru lewat, sekarang aku udah 15 tahun loh! Jadi udah bisa buat rated M deh! #ngawur. Nggalah hehe... paling T+ yang menjurus kayak di fict ini. Semoga pada suka, ya? Oh, ya! Sebarkan virus PeinSaku dongg! #tebarfotoPein. Untuk kata-kata yang mungkin kurang dimengerti, bisa dilihat di bawah...**

**Zaman Edo: yah, liat aja Hai Miiko Zaman Edo, Inuyasha atau Samurai Deeper Kyo. Itu komik yang berhasil buat aku ngebayangin zaman itu.**

**Topi bambu: itu topi yang dipakai oleh Akatsuki di animanga-nya. Masih inget, kan? Yang dulu pernah dipake Itachi, Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori pas pertama kali muncul.**

**Keikogi ****dan ****Hakama****: Keikogi itu baju atasan, sedangkan hakama itu bawahnya . Aku ngga yakin ini beneran baju samurai sih. Yang penting ini bukan baju perang, tapi kayak baju santai yang dipakai pas Zaman Edo. (Liat tokoh-tokoh di Samurai Deeper Kyo aja :D)**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Tsunade-_sama_, Sakura-_san_, jemputan dari kerajaan sudah sampai!"

"Konoha tidak akan menerimamu sampai aku sendiri yang membawamu pulang ke sana." Jelasnya dengan nada datar. "Kau sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi selain ke tempatku."

"Aku akan memaksamu."

"K-Kau mau apa!?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Kabur

**Previous Chap :**

Sampai akhirnya tangan kuat Pein melepaskan dirinya. Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tampang cantiknya saat ini benar-benar berantakan.

"Hm... menarik." Pria yang sedang menatapnya itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sambil membenarkan topi bambu yang masih dikenakannya di kepala, Pein melihat Sakura yang sedang menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Mau tidak mau Sakura memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona kepada Pein.

"Itachi, sudah kuputuskan..." Katanya. "Aku memilih dia."

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Di zaman Edo seperti ini, masih banyak orang tua yang mengikuti ajaran nenek moyangnya, yaitu menikahi anak mereka melalui perjodohan. Dan itulah yang saat ini sedang dialami olehku.

Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seorang kaisar sialan yang memilihku sebagai calon istrinya secara sepihak. Aku tidak mau, tentu saja. Aku membenci kaisar dari kerajaan Akatsuki itu. Tapi keadaan desa mendesakku.

Jika aku mau menjadi calon istri kaisar, itu tandanya desa Konoha akan dimakmurkan oleh Akatsuki. Oke, itu memang harapanku selama ini—tentang desa. Tapi kenapa aku harus mengorbankan diri menjadi... istrinya!?

Intinya, aku adalah bahan persembahan.

Dan dalam beberapa menit lagi, akan datang penjemput yang diperintahkan agar membawaku ke kerajaan Akatsuki. Karena ini adalah hari di mana aku wajib tinggal di sana, sekarang aku sedang berjalan bersama Tsunade-_shishou_ dan Shizune-_san,_ mengelilingi desa agar dapat mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kutanggapi semua nasihat baik para penduduk dengan senyuman tidak berselera—sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak ikhlas melakukan ini.

Setelah acara perpisahan selesai, aku yang sudah terbalut oleh _kimono_ terbaik se-Konoha itu hanya bisa berjalan terseok-seok sambil memandang langit.

Dengan menghela nafas malas, aku pun memejamkan mata sambil membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tanganku.

"Sakura, jangan menunduk..." Seru Shizune yang langsung membenahi rambutku yang sudah ditata sebaik mungkin. "Nanti sanggulanmu jadi miring..."

"Biarin. Jadi rusak juga aku tidak peduli..." Gumamku acuh sambil mengerucutkan bibir menahan kesal.

"Diamlah sedikit Sakura, kau harus tampil rapi di depan warga kerajaan sana." _Shishou_ yang dari tadi berjalan di depanku juga menasihatiku.

"Aah, _Shishou_! Aku kan tidak mau!" Rengekku kesal—demi apapun, aku benar-benar tidak mau ke kerajaan Akatsuki.

"Kau tau Sakura, kalau kaisar sudah berkata 'ini', ya harus 'ini'. Tidak ada yang boleh membantah." Ingatnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk memandangku.

Aku merengut. Seharusnya ia mengubah kata 'kaisar' di dalam kalimatnya menjadi namanya sendiri.

"Tapi kaisar itu—"

"Sakura." Tsunade memotong kalimatku. Tentu saja ia berharap aku berhenti mengeluh.

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, lalu memalingkan wajah.

Kenapa harus aku?

Saat aku memejamkan mata, tidak terasa air mataku meleleh. Tapi, di saat yang sama juga aku dapat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku ke dalam pelukan. "Maafkan aku, Sakura... Maaf karena mengorbankanmu..."

"Tsunade-_shishou_..." Lirihku sambil membalas pelukannya dan menangis di sana.

"Tsunade-_sama_, Sakura-_san_, jemputan dari kerajaan sudah sampai!"

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc. **

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**SECOND. **Kabur

.

.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Tsunade-_shishou_ saat mendengar ucapan Shizune-_san_. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah gerbang desa. Di sana sudah ada sebuah kereta kuda yang berlambang awan merah—logo Akatsuki.

Lalu seorang pria berambut jabrik turun dari kereta kuda dan melambaikan tangan—yang entah kenapa terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau Sakura Haruno, kan? Ayo, cepat ke sini!"

Sedangkan yang pria berambut kuning panjang yang duduk di tempat kemudi itu hanya bisa memutar bola mata melihat tingkah si jabrik.

Sebagai satu lagi salam perpisahan, aku menatap dalam-dalam kedua wanita yang sudah merawatku selama ini—setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Lalu aku mencoba tersenyum sebelum akhirnya aku berbalik dan ke kereta kuda.

Saat aku telah membelakangi _Shishou_ dan Shizune-_san,_ aku hanya bisa menatap jalan dengan menunduk. Lalu ketika mulai mendekati kereta kuda, aku pun mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat dan mengubah pandanganku menjadi tatapan garang.

Semua ini bukan salah _Shishou_ maupun Shizune-san, melainkan si kaisar itu.

Gara-gara dia, aku menjadi seperti ini.

Ck, memangnya dia pikir dirinya itu siapa? Kaisar, hah? Mengurus satu desa saja tidak bisa!

"_Konnichiwa_!" Sapa si jabrik berambut hitam. "Perkenalkan, aku Tobi. Dan yang pirang itu Deidara-_senpai_." Lalu ia menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat ke sekitar. "Sakura-_sama_, kenapa tidak ada penduduk lain? Bukannya ini acara perpisahanmu? Seharusnya mereka datang untuk—"

"Berisik!" Aku memotong kalimatnya dengan bentakan. "Aku yang meminta kepada Tsunade-_shishou_ agar tidak mengadakan acara itu!"

Bersama gerak takut Tobi langsung memundurkan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah, Tobi. Jangan banyak basa-basi." Tegur Deidara yang duduk di depan kereta kuda—sebagai kusir.

Sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti, Tobi membuka pintu kereta kuda. "Si-Silahkan masuk, Sakura-_sama..._"

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat Sakura berada di bangku dalam kereta kuda, dengan muka masam ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Sedangkan Tobi yang duduk di depannya terus sibuk menjelaskan jadwal-jadwal Sakura—yang akan harus dilakukan ketika ia sudah sampai ke kerajaan. Tapi tentu saja semua hal yang dibicarakan olehnya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis _pink_ itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang memasuki kawasan hutan, sehingga banyak cahaya matahari yang terhalang pohon. Awalnya Sakura malas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan ia harus melihat pria kekanak-kanakan yang berisik di depannya.

Kemudian Sakura melihat ada sebuah rumah kumuh di tengah hutan.

Sambil berpikir, ia melirik Tobi lagi.

Hm...

Tampaknya dia tau bagaimana caranya kabur.

"Tobi-_san_." Panggil Sakura bersama senyuman—yang ia sengajakan terdengar ramah. "Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

Melihat perbedaan sikap si calon permaisuri—dari yang tadinya galak menjadi lembut—bukannya waspada, ia malah menjawab dengan ceria. "Tunggu sebentar..." Dia pandangi gambaran peta di tangannya. "Kira-kira masih sejam—!"

**BUAKH!**

Sebelum Tobi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura keburu menendang keras-keras 'benda' milik Tobi dalam sekali gerakan. Tanpa menggunakan banyak _chakra _pun orang itu langsung tergeletak kaku di bangkunya—pingsan.

Gadis ber-_kimono_ _pink_ itu mulai tersenyum saat sepertiga rencananya berhasil. Kali ini tinggal si pirang yang sedang mengendarai kuda di depan.

'Kira-kira bagaimana, ya?'

Mata beriris _emerald_ Sakura mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam akalnya. Lalu saat Sakura melihat pena tinta yang sebelumnya digunakan Tobi untuk menulis, sebuah lampu kecil menyala di otaknya.

**. . .**

"KYAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan dari dalam kereta, Deidara refleks menarik tali kuda-kudanya agar berhenti berjalan. "Hei, Tobi. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan berteriak. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia mengetuk bagian depan kereta. "Oi, Tobi! Kau ada di sana, kan?"

Hening.

Terbesitlah sebuah pikiran buruk, sehingga membuat Deidara berdecak kesal dan cepat-cepat turun dari tempat duduk kusirnya—hendak memeriksa.

Bersamaan dengan Deidara yang baru saja turun untuk membuka pintu sebelah kiri, Sakura sudah keluar melalui sisi pintu bagian kanan. Tanpa suara, ia melompat ke atas kereta kuda dengan hati-hati.

Deidara membuka pintu kereta kuda, dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ia jumpai. Bukannya menemukan dua orang yang sebelumnya ada di sana, ia malah hanya menemukan Tobi yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Niatnya Deidara langsung menolehkan wajah ke belakang untuk memeriksa ke mana gadis itu kabur—atau bisa juga diculik—tapi pandangannya tertahan saat ia melihat wajah Tobi.

Deidara cukup terkejut saat ia mendapati wajah Tobi yang sudah dicoret-coret dengan begitu indahnya dengan menggunakan sebuah pena kuas bertinta hitam. Ia menganga sebentar, lalu menarik nafas untuk siap tertawa kencang. Namun saat akan tertawa, tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya pun menghilang dan ia terjatuh seketika.

**Brukh.**

Melihat Deidara yang ambruk sehabis diserangnya dengan jurus yang pernah diajarkan oleh temannya, Sakura tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega.

"Untung saja Hinata pernah memberitahuku di mana letak titik syaraf sadar!"

Dan sekarang misinya untuk kabur berhasil!

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di dalam ruang inti kerajaan, terciptalah sebuah keributan—yang sebenarnya sudah biasa terjadi—dari pertengkaran dua panglima utama Akatsuki, yaitu Deidara dan Tobi. Pein yang sedari tadi masih duduk di depan meja hanya bersikap tidak peduli dengan dalang keberisikan di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab apa-apa! Pokoknya ini salah Tobi!" Jari telunjuk milik Deidara dia acungkan ke depan wajah partnernya itu, sedangkan salah satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggebrak meja persegi milik Pein—membuat Pein menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa laporan dan memindahkan pandangannya ke pria pirang itu dengan malas.

"Deidara-_senpai_ juga tidak berguna! Aku kan pingsan gara-gara 'adikku' ini ditendang! Kalau _Senpai_, dipencet sekali sudah _K.O._!" Balas Tobi tidak terima dan mengikuti gerak _senpai_-nya—menggebrak meja. Kali ini Pein menghela nafas lelah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tak lupa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau saja kau bisa menghindar saat ditendang dan menahannya, dia tidak akan kabur!"

"Lalu kenapa _Senpai_ juga tidak menghindar saat akan dibuat pingsan olehnya!"

"Tobi, kau ini—!"

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah sedikit..."

Kalimat dari suara _familiar_ tadi membuat ruangan itu langsung hening. Itachi memasuki ruangan dengan menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Itachi-_senpai_!" Tobi langsung memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes-_nya dan cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang Itachi. "Dei-_senpai_ menyalahkanku... hiks." Tobi mengadu layaknya anak kecil dan tentunya langsung direspons oleh hinaan Deidara—sehingga membuat ruangan kembali gaduh.

Pein dan Itachi memang sudah terbiasa mendengar kerusuhan mereka. Tapi hal itu kadang membuat Itachi benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bahwa kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar ini adalah dua orang dari delapan pasukan tertangguh Akatsuki—termasuk dirinya juga.

"Kalian diam dulu dan jelaskan hal ini baik-baik." Ucap Itachi dengan tegas. "Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, Pein? Perlu dicari atau kau akan memilih calon yang lain?"

"Terserah." Jawabnya tidak peduli.

"Eh, tapi kalau dicari... sepertinya agak sulit menemukan dia." Deidara mengomentari. "Sisa jejaknya sama sekali tidak terbaca. Mungkin dia dengan sengaja menghilangkannya."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia _kunoichi_? Kan hanya ninja yang bisa seperti itu." Sambil memiringkan kepala, Tobi menyimpulkan. "Hah? Tapi... masa iya sih?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Itachi yang paham langsung mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengajukan diri untuk mencari Sakura-_san_ di hutan."

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi, Pein yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya langsung mengingat sebuah kenangan.

Tentang Itachi, Konan dan dia.

"Belum tentu dia seorang _kunoichi_. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya seorang gadis biasa. Kalau dia tinggal di hutan sendirian—"

"Tunggu." Pein menyela kalimat Itachi.

"—?"

"Aku yang akan mencarinya."

Ketiga orang itu langsung terheran.

Masalahnya, sejak kapan Pein mau melakukan tugas setidak penting itu?

"Apa kau yakin, Pein?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

Pemilik rambut _oranye_ jabrik itu mengangguk pelan. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Sudah hampir 10 jam aku berada di dalam rumah kayu ini untuk bersembunyi dari anggota Akatsuki. Untungnya, aku tidak lupa menghapus jejakku—yang adalah jejak _chakra—_sehingga mereka tidak akan mudah mencariku di sini.

Awalnya, aku berniat untuk kembali ke desa. Tapi, aku tidak berani. Pasti aku akan mengecewakan Tsunade-_shishou_ dan semua penduduk Konoha. Selain itu, aku takut jika Akatsuki menemukanku lagi di sana, desaku itu yang akan mendapatkan hukumannya.

Jadi aku tidak bisa ke Konoha. Tapi aku juga tidak mau ke kerajaan Akatsuki.

Ahh, ini semua seperti mati segan, hidup tak mau. Karena hal tersebutlah aku memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di rumah tak berpenghuni ini—yang terletak di tengah hutan.

Sebelum aku masuk ke sini, semua perabotannya dipenuhi oleh debu tebal. Selain itu banyak sekali barang-barang bekas dan tumpukan kayu yang dipenuhi oleh rayap. Tapi setelah kubersihkan dengan susah payah, akhirnya rumah ini sedikit terlihat lebih mendingan.

Sambil menghela nafas lega melihat rumah yang sudah bersih, aku mencoba menyeka buliran keringat yang ada di leherku. Walaupun di sini sudah bersih, tampaknya tubuhku yang kini kotor. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal karena aku hanya membawa satu baju—yaitu yang sedang kupakai ini. Dan sekarang _kimono_ ini sudah basah dan lengket karena keringatku sendiri. Bahkan sampai rambutku telah kuikat tinggi-tinggi itu tetap terasa lepek.

Lalu kugendong bak kecil yang berisikan air kotor beserta lapnya—yang sudah kugunakan untuk bersih-bersih—keluar menuju sumur yang letaknya pas di depan rumah. Kubuang air kotor itu di rerumputan, dan kuambil air sumur dengan cara menarik tali yang tersedia.

Saat bak yang digantung oleh tali sumur terlihat, aku pun meraih dan meletakkannya sebentar di tepi sumur. Sempat kulihat refleksi diriku di permukaan air bening.

Kalau jujur, aku memang tidak tau lagi sekarang aku harus bagaimana.

Siapa yang bisa menolongku di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Kau..."

**DEG!**

Suara yang tidak terlalu asing lagi bagiku itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Dengan menelan ludah, aku berbalik dan terbelalak.

Rambut _oranye_ dan mata ungu pudar.

Itu kaisar!

Sebelum dia bergerak, aku langsung berlari dalam rumah—melupakan bak air, sehingga benda itu kembali terjatuh ke dalam sumur. Aku memang tidak melihat tanda-tanda Pein akan mengejarku, tapi aku masih saja panik dan segera mengunci pintu rumah dari dalam.

Setelah gembok yang masih lumayan berfungsi itu kupasang, dengan perasaan lega—yang entahlah itu berlebihan atau tidak—aku langsung meringsut ke lantai. "Ya, ampun... jangan sampai dia masuk."

Belum lama aku mengatakan hal tadi, suara datarnya membuatku terloncat kaget. "Buka pintunya."

"E-Enak saja! Kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu yang mau-mau saja membukakan pintu untukmu!?"

"Kubilang buka pintunya."

**ZRAKH!**

Tiba-tiba saja, tepat di atas kepalaku, muncul sebuah ujung runcing dari pedang yang sebelumnya menembus pintu kayu. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa orang itulah yang sengaja menusukkan pedangnya di sana.

"HWAA!" Aku menjerit menahan ngeri sambil berlari menjauh dari pintu. "KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU, YA!?"

Tapi ia tidak membalasku dengan suaranya, melainkan sebuah tendangan yang langsung membuat pintu itu rusak dan menjadi terbuka lebar.

Dengan hawa-hawa mengerikan yang ada di sekitarnya, si rambut _oranye_ itu meluruskan pandangannya kepadaku. "Hentikan permainan anak kecil ini dan pulang."

Karena dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku, aku pun semakin memundurkan langkah sampai akhirnya punggungku menabrak tembok kayu. "Asal kau tau, aku hanya mau pulang ke Konoha!"

"Konoha tidak akan menerimamu sampai aku sendiri yang membawamu pulang ke sana." Jelasnya dengan nada datar. "Kau sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi selain ke tempatku."

Kalimatnya tadi dengan sukses membuatku bungkam. Dia memang benar, tapi aku tetap tidak mau ke Akatsuki. Usai mengumpulkan keberanian, aku mencoba untuk menantang mata tanpa ekspresinya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksamu."

**ZRAKH!**

"HWAA!"

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengayunkan pedang tajamnya ke arahku—dan untungnya aku sempat menghindar dengan cara menjatuhkan diriku ke lantai, sehingga garis melintang yang panjang itu mengenai tembok kayu di atasku.

Jantungku benar-benar sudah seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya. Pria itu memang mau membunuhku!

Sebelum ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, aku berusaha untuk merangkak menjauh darinya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhku diangkat olehnya. Hal yang mendadak itu langsung membuatku terkejut dan meronta-ronta agar dapat dilepaskan. Kuayunkan semua anggota gerakku dengan gerak brutal—berharap ada yang berhasil mengenainya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Teriakanku semakin kencang saat kain _kimono_ yang kukenakan sudah menyentuh tubuhnya—dadanya yang bidang. Tanpa memedulikanku lebih lanjut, dia langsung berjalan keluar, akan membawaku ke tempatnya.

Mataku terpejam rapat di saat dirinya menahan tanganku di gendongannya. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mengakui bahwa jantungku sudah berdegup sangat kencang saat berada di posisi sedekat ini dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mau pasrah dengan mudah. Jadi dengan susah payah aku mengunakan ultimatum terakhirku untuk bisa kabur dari penjahat ini...

**Graup!**

**Brukh!**

Aku mengaduh kesakitan saat punggungku menjatuhi lantai kayu rumah. Ternyata usahaku yang tadi berhasil membuatku lepas dari gendongannya. Sebenarnya aku hanya menggigitnya lehernya dengan keras, tapi secara mendadak ia langsung menjatuhkanku. Mungkin dia juga kaget mendapati seranganku yang membuatnya sampai berdarah.

Dengan keyakinan 50% lolos, aku mencoba berdiri dan berlari keluar rumah. Tapi Pein sudah terlebih dulu menancapkan pedangnya ke _kimono_-ku sebelum aku sempat berdiri. Sehingga di saat aku berlari terdengar suara sobekan panjang.

**Zreeet!**

Jantungku berdetak liar saat merasakan dinginnya udara malam ini mengenai kulit punggungku yang terekspos di hadapannya. Bersama perasaan gugup yang telah dicampur malu dan takut, aku membalikkan tubuhku—menyembunyikan punggungku darinya—dan menyeret tubuhku ke tembok.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah seorang gadis dan dia adalah seorang pria dewasa.

Kulihat pria tinggi yang ada di depanku ini menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, datar. Tapi sekarang sedikit berbeda. Lalu kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang saat melihatnya memajukan langkah untuk semakin mendekatiku di ujung tembok.

Sambil berjalan, ia menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke lehernya yang berdarah—karena darahnya keluar dari bekas tancapan gigi-gigiku di sana. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mataku terbuka lebar.

Ia membuka pakaiannya.

Sontak saja sebuah pikiran buruk merasuki pikiranku.

Pandangan mata Pein masih lurus kepadaku yang sudah tersudut. Lalu ia melepaskan _keikogi_-nya—memamerkan dada polos yang dihiasi sedikit beberapa jahitan bekas luka pedang di sana.

"K-Kau mau apa!?" Aku yang melihatnya semakin mendekat hanya bisa berteriak.

**Deg deg deg...**

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!"

**Deg deg deg...**

**Set!**

"KYAAAAA!"

Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, kubuka kedua mataku. Tidak ada yang kurasakan selain lemparan kain ke kepalaku. Dan ternyata yang dilemparnya tadi memanglah _keikogi_ hitamnya.

"—?" Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, kutunjukkan kepadanya yang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan malas. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Cepat pakai."

Kata-katanya yang begitu singkat itu langsung membuatku gugup dan menahan malu karena telah berpikiran 'jauh'. Ternyata aku sendiri yang sudah berpikir macam-macam kepadanya.

Sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahku, cepat-cepat kupakai _keikogi_ hitamnya untuk menutupi kulit punggungku yang sempat terbuka.

_Keikogi _miliknya benar-benar longgar di tubuhku. Tapi walaupun kebesaran aku merasa hangat di sana. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, tidak tau kenapa, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung kuraih tangannya. Kukira ia hanya ingin membantuku berdiri, tapi ia malah menarikku sampai perutku berada di bahunya dan wajahku menabrak punggungnya yang polos.

"Uhk, kasar!" Aku memprotes sambil memukuli punggungnya. "Turunkan aku! TURUNKAN AKUU!"

"Berisik."

Kini wajahku sudah bukan memerah karena merona, melainkan merah karena semua darah di badanku pada turun ke kepala. Dan setelah mengetahui kalau aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kuputuskan untuk pasrah dibawanya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Chap dua update. Gomen lama huhu :'(**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to : **

**Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keeh!, senayuki-chan, Just reader'yuki, Midori Kumiko, The 1st, Violet7orange, vvvv, Kurousa Hime, Lollytha-chan, elang-hitam, Andromeda no Rei, 2winter thief, Cyrax, wintter sky blossom, Zoe Edogawa, yola chan, i know im hot, mikana uchihayahoo-co-id, Lady Spain**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Semua yang ada bahasa asing (cth: -san, -chan, dll) dijadiin italic. **Hm, sebenarnya sih aku malas, tapi untuk meningkatkan kualitas fic, aku akan mencobanya :D** Di chap 1 apa alurnya dipercepat?** Justru bagiku itu udah lambat loh. Tapi, mungkin nanti akan sedikit aku perlambat lagi di chap 2 ini. **Mengenai imbuhan ke- dan di-. **Lengkap sekali, terima kasih ya...** Sikap Pein yang pervert. Hahaha.. **memang sengaja kok. Sikap itu mungkin akan sering terlihat sepanjang fic ini.. :p **A/N di tengah cerita agak mengganggu. **Siplah, aku akan menggunakan catatan kaki seperti yang disarankan :) **POV-nya agak kacau. **Ah, gomen... aku baru sadar setelah udah di-publish. Tapi udah kuedit kok hehe. **Apa bakal ada pair-pair lain? **Aku sih sebenernya pengen full PeinSaku, tapi ngga tau juga. **Menurutku, zaman edo itu ngebosenin, tapi di fic ini ngga. **Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali :DD** Deskripnya ada yang kurang jelas sedikit. **Sedikit? Malah menurutku sendiri banyak loh yang ngga jelas. Kalau bisa, nanti tolong tunjukin di bagian mana yang kurang jelas itu, ya? :D

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sakura-_sama_ harus bersih dan cantik. Karena dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi, Anda akan menikah dengan kaisar—"

"Pfffh, wajah Sakura-_sama_jelek sekaliii!"

"Kau harus punya anak terlebih dahulu. Wajib laki-laki. Kalau bisa, kau diperbolehkan pulang."

"_Oranye_, ayo kita buat anak!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Pernikahan

**Previous Chap :**

_Keikogi _miliknya benar-benar longgar di tubuhku. Tapi walaupun kebesaran aku merasa hangat di sana. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, tidak tau kenapa, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung kuraih tangannya. Kukira ia hanya ingin membantuku berdiri, tapi ia malah menarikku sampai perutku berada di bahunya dan wajahku menabrak punggungnya yang polos.

"Uhk, kasar!" Aku memprotes sambil memukuli punggungnya. "Turunkan aku! TURUNKAN AKUU!"

"Berisik."

Kini wajahku sudah bukan memerah karena merona, melainkan merah karena semua darah di badanku pada turun ke kepala. Dan setelah mengetahui kalau aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kuputuskan untuk pasrah dibawanya.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Seorang _kunoichi_—ninja perempuan—biasa, yang sudah hidup selama 17 tahun di desa Konoha.

Sedari dulu, Konoha yang adalah tempat kelahiranku itu bisa dibilang sebuah desa yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan dapat dikatakan juga sebagai ibu kota negara-negara ninja di Jepang. Selain itu Konoha juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang ramah, baik, adil, serta dipenuhi oleh kedamaian dan ketentraman.

Namun sejak kerajaan yang bernama Akatsuki berdiri, semuanya menjadi berubah. Terjadi banyak penjajahan di seluruh desa ninja. Peperangan di mana-mana, kematian dan kehancuran.

Oleh sebab itu desa Konoha berubah 180 derajat—menjadi buruk dan tidak teratur. Itulah masa yang sekarang.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa mengubahnya.

Ya, apabila ada seorang gadis yang dipilih oleh kaisar sebagai calon istrinya, maka desa—di mana gadis itu tinggal—akan dilindungi oleh kerajaan Akatsuki.

Kebetulan, orang yang dipilih oleh kaisar—yang bernama Pein—adalah gadis dari Konoha.

Yaitu aku.

Tapi entahlah...

Aku bahkan lupa kenapa dia bisa memilihku.

Walaupun aku masih bingung dan tetap tidak menerima keputusan sepihak ini, aku juga ingin desa Konoha kembali lagi seperti dulu.

Dan... yang sedang kurasakan sekarang adalah diriku yang sedang tertidur. Dengan... seseorang yang menggosok... badanku?

Sontak saja kedua mataku terbuka dengan sekali sentakan. Setelah indra penglihatanku kembali berfungsi, aku segera menyadari bahwa saat ini aku lagi berada di dalam sebuah bak mandi. Tak lupa juga lima pelayan wanita yang berada di sekitarku.

Dua dari mereka berdiri memegang peralatan mandi, sedangkan tiga lainnya sibuk menyabuni kaki, tangan dan juga punggungku.

"INI APA-APAAN?"

Aku yang terkejut langsung saja menjerit.

Salah satu pelayan langsung melirikku bersama senyumannya. "Sakura-_sama_ harus bersih dan cantik. Karena, dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi, Anda akan menikah dengan kaisar—"

"A-APA? MENIKAH?"

"I-Iya. Ada apa, Sakura-_sama_?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**OOC, AT, Typos, Semi-M, etc. **

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**THIRD. **Pernikahan

.

.

Di sebuah ruang tamu—yang terletak di dalam—bagian inti kerajaan, pria berambut _oranye_ itu duduk di hadapan dua petinggi kerajaan yang dipimpinnya, Akatsuki. Semilir angin memasuki ruangan yang terbuka itu, membiarkan rambut jabriknya bergerak sedikit mengikuti arah hembusan.

Pein—yang sebelumnya tengah meminum sedikit tehnya—kembali menaruh cangkir keramik tadi ke atas _tatami._ Ia naikan pandangannya ke depan, menatap Danzo dan Chiyo. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Umur mereka sama, hampir seabad—dapat dilihat dari kerutan di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Walaupun sudah tua, mereka tetaplah orang penting di kerajaan Akatsuki. Karena tiap kali ada keputusan kaisar yang akan diterapkan, semua wajib disetujui oleh keduanya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi kali ini mereka bertiga bukan sedang membahas aturan kerajaan maupun desa di sekitar.

"Jadi dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi... kau akan menikah, Pein?" Chiyo bertanya.

"Hm."

"Di mana?"

"Kuil."

"Siapa saja yang diundang?"

Mata ungu Pein melihat ke arah mereka. "Sedikit. Asal sah, kupikir tidak apa-apa."

Danzo pun mengangguk. "Benar. Lagi pula yang tujuan utama dari pernikahanmu itu adalah mendapatkan keturunan, bukan apa-apa lagi."

"Hm."

"Siapa calon istrimu?"

Pein tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mengambil cangkirnya lagi dan meminum _occha_—teh hijau—tanpa suara.

"Kudengar dia dari Konoha. Apa itu benar?"

"Hm."

Danzo mendengus, kali ini kedua alisnya mengernyit tidak suka. "Kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai calon istri? Harusnya kau tau bahwa Konoha akan segera dibumi hanguskan dalam hitungan minggu lagi." Katanya. "Kalau kau memilih gadis dari desa itu, tandanya kita akan menunda hal itu terjadi, dan malah melindungi desa yang sering membuat posisi kerajaan ini terancam!"

Lagi, Pein tidak berkomentar.

"Konoha adalah desa yang berbahaya. Jika tidak cepat dihancurkan, mereka akan menghadirkan lebih banyak pembangkang."

Pein memandang Danzo, tapi tetap tidak mau membuka suara. Tampaknya hari ini ia sedang malas berpikir.

Chiyo yang melihat suaminya kesal karena tidak diacuhkan oleh sang kaisar pun segera menambahkan. "Kalau begitu, khianati saja mereka. Hancurkan Konoha—"

"Tidak." Pein menyela pembicaraan.

Dengan seketika, kedua pasang mata itu segera menemui iris lavender di depan mereka.

"Kita akan menghancurkan Konoha setidaknya setelah calon istriku dikembalikan ke Konoha. Janji tetaplah janji, itu sudah disepakati."

Danzo memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kami terserah padamu."

Pein pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat, jadi lebih baik kalian juga bersiap-siap."

Saat Pein baru saja berdiri, mendadak pintu ruangan diketuk. Setelah pintu bergeser, terlihatlah seorang pelayan yang menampilkan wajah cemasnya. "Pe-Pein-_sama_! Haruno-_sama_ tidak mau mengenakan baju pengantinnya!"

Lalu terdengar dari kejauhan suara perempuan yang sudah cukup _familiar_ di telinga Pein.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKUUUUU!"

Itu pasti suara Sakura Haruno—calon istrinya.

Dengan menghela nafas, akhirnya ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Biar aku yang tangani."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI BUBUK PEMUTIH ITU!"

"JAUHKAN GAUN ITU, ATAU AKAN KUROBEK SEKARANG JUGA!"

"ARGGGH! AKU TIDAK MAU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENATA RAMBUTKU! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAUUUUU!"

Itulah teriakan histeris yang terus saja terdengar tanpa henti dari ruangan rias Sakura. Dengan rambut acak-acakan—karena sehabis mandi ia menolak untuk dikeringkan—gadis itu mencengkram erat _kimono_ putihnya agar tidak merosot turun sewaktu berlari-lari menghindari pelayan yang mengejarnya.

Saat ini Sakura memang dipaksa memakai _shiromuku_—sebuah gaun pengantin khas adat Jepang. Tapi baru saja memakai satu bagian, ia tidak mau lagi mengenakan apapun yang disodorkan oleh pelayan—entah pakaian ataupun _make up_.

Dibuat kerepotan akibat ulah Sakura, kelima pelayan tersebut pun kelelahan. Sampai akhirnya pintu geser ruangan terbuka, dan semua pandangan mata mengarah kepadanya.

Tentu saja ke pelaku yang membuka pintu, yang adalah Pein.

Karena dia adalah kaisar, kelima orang tadi langsung berjejer di samping ruangan, membungkuk penuh hormat. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih dendam ke orang itu hanya menunjukkan pandangan ketidaksukaannya.

"Kau! Kau orang brengsek yang memaksaku ke sini, kan!?" Kata Sakura dengan nada menantang.

Di sela para pelayan yang terkejut mendengar kalimat tidak sopan itu, Pein masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku mau pulang! Cepat bawa aku pulang!"

"..."

"Hei, kau dengar aku, kan!?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Pein dan menusuki bahu pria—yang lebih tinggi darinya—dengan telunjuknya sendiri. "Heh, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak peduli kau adalah kaisar atau bukan, tapi aku tetap tidak mau di sini! Sekarang lebih baik kau pulangkan aku! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

Mendengar sederet rutukan tadi, tidak tau kenapa suasana menjadi tidak enak. Bahkan kelima pelayan yang sedang menunduk itu sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin di balik pakaiannya.

Masalahnya, salah sedikit saja di depan kaisar bisa menyebabkan nyawa orang hilang. Bagaimana dengan Sakura yang membentaknya dengan kalimat kasar?

Takut-takut, mereka melihat ke arah kaisar—yang sepertinya akan merespons sikap calon istrinya.

Tapi hanya ada satu reaksi dari Pein, yaitu hanya menghela nafas.

Sakura pun berdesis. "Aku minta jawaban! Kau masih punya pita suara, kan!?"

Pein memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela. Tampaknya ini sudah siang, dan kalau harus mengurusi orang ini lebih lama lagi, acara mereka bisa terlambat.

Segeralah Pein kembali memandang kedua mata Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya. Dia lihat Sakura yang sudah mengenakan _shiromuku._ Hanya saja memang ada beberapa bagian yang masih berada di tangan para pelayan.

"Kalian..."

Berhubung Pein mengatakan 'kalian', kelima pelayan tersebut tersentak. Salah satunya menjawab sopan. "Iya, Pein-_sama_?"

"Bawa semua perlengkapan itu ke kereta kuda."

Dan sebelum Sakura—yang terheran dengan maksud perintah Pein—akan berbicara, pria berbadan tegap itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya agar dapat mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu! Lepaskan aku!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura berteriak dan memberontak. Cakaran kecil mulai terasa di tangan Pein yang menggenggamnya. Tampaknya gadis berambut merah muda tidak suka pasrah dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi tanpa rasa kasihan Pein menyeretnya sampai keluar rumah.

"Lepaskan, atau akan kujambak rambutmu! Cepat lepaskan aku—uwahhh!"

Mendadak, Sakura terpaksa terkejut saat mendapati dirinya dilempar begitu saja ke dalam sebuah kereta kuda. Dan sebelum Sakura membenarkan posisinya, Pein masuk dan disusul oleh berbagai macam peralatan wanita—seperti bagian-bagian _shiromuku_ yang belum terpakai, bedak, pemoles bibir, dan lain-lain—di taruh di samping Sakura.

Pintu pun Pein tutup dan kunci. Dan tanpa aba-aba, kereta kuda mulai berjalan pelan.

Sakura yang _shock_ langsung memukuli jendela, ia meminta tolong agar kereta dapat dihentikan dan dia diperbolehkan turun. Tapi ia sendiri pun yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya selain Pein.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke kuil untuk menikah. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat berdandan." Katanya dengan nada datar—seperti biasa.

Sakura mendengus kesal, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada serta memalingkan wajah. "Tidak mau."

Pein tidak terlalu menggubrisnya, dan memilih untuk membiarkan Sakura tetap berantakan seperti tadi.

Walaupun Sakura sadar, bahwa sekarang penampilannya sedang kacau sekacau-kacaunya, ia tidak berniat memperbaikinya. Pertama, ia yakin ada pemoles bibir berwarna merah yang terpeleset ke sudut bibirnya, bedak yang tidak merata, dan juga garis hitam—yang adalah _eye liner_—sedikit meleber ke kulit sekitar matanya.

Itu semua karena saat didandani, ia menggila.

Tapi ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli.

Belasan menit terlewat, dan sampailah mereka ke sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura. Kereta kuda itu diberhentikan di tengah kerumunan orang—yang adalah orang-orang penting di kekaisaran Akatsuki—yang sedang menepuk tangannya dengan meriah menunggu kedua mempelai turun dari kereta kuda.

Sakura pun panik melihat orang sebanyak itu, terutama saat Pein membuka pintu dan turun. Sakura mematung di tempatnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti bertepuk tangan, sebelum kau keluar."

Pein mengatakan itu sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Dan di sana, tersisalah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Bagamana caranya ia keluar dengan penampilan wajah seperti ini!?

Dan di samping kereta kuda itu, muncullah Deidara dan Tobi. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengawali Sakura sampai ke kuil.

"Sakura-_sama_, ayo cepat keluar..." Tobi berbisik, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke dalam kereta kuda. Dan saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang masih terbengong di sana, semburan tawa keluar begitu saja dari Tobi. "Pfffh, wajah Sakura-_sama _jelek sekaliii!"

Melihat Tobi yang seperti itu, alis Deidara mengernyit. Ia sempatkan diri untuk melihat Sakura. Deidara tidak tertawa, melainkan sudah berpikir aneh-aneh kepada Pein, karena meninggalkan Sakura yang berantakan.

Ya, di dalam pikiran sempit Deidara, pria itu berpikir bahwa Pein sudah 'menyerang' Sakura sampai gadis itu terlihat berantakan. Bisa saja, kan?

Tapi sebelum Deidara menyuruhnya untuk turun. Sakura pun menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dan mengenakan topi _shiromuku_ aneh yang diletakkan di samping kursinya—yang dapat digunakan sebagai penutup wajahnya yang berantakan.

Dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya terhalangi oleh topi, segeralah Sakura menuruni kereta kuda. Tepukan yang sempat memelan itu kembali meriah, mengabaikan sang pengantin yang dengan sengaja memeloroti topi besarnya ke depan wajahnya.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Pein hanya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan datar sekaligus _sweatdrop_.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam terlewat, akhirnya acara pernikahan yang teramat sangat membebani Sakura itu selesai. Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah induk Akatsuki. Usai roda kereta kuda berhenti berputar, Pein langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Disusul oleh Sakura yang dengan muka lelah mengangkat ujung _shiromuku_-nya agar saat menuruni kereta tersebut.

Bersama langkah terseret, ia pun ke daerah ruang tamu.

Bagi Sakura Haruno, acara pernikahan—yang dilangsungkan secara tradisi kuno—tadi benar-benar lama. Walaupun kerjaannya di sana hanya duduk, berbicara, ataupun menyambut tamu, kini tenaganya terkuras habis.

Dan berhubung saat ini Sakura tidak tau harus beristirahat di mana—dan ia juga tidak mau mengikuti arah Pein menghilang—Sakura segera membuka ruangan lain.

**Sreek.**

Dilihatnya ada sebuah _kotatsu_ yang terpasang di tengah ruangan berukura meter ini. Walaupun ia tidak tau itu ruangan apa dan milik siapa, Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia nyalakan pemanas di dalam _kotatsu_, lalu memasukkan kaki sampai punggungnya ke sana untuk menghangatkan diri dan tertidur.

Sakura menyandarkan kepala ke lipatan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas tatami. "Hari yang melelahkan..."

Sakura menggumam.

"Semoga saja tidak ada lagi hari seperti ini."

Ya, meskipun statusnya sekarang adalah istri sah seorang Pein—kaisar dari sebuah kekaisaran yang paling ditakuti di desa ninja—tetap saja Sakura bingung. Kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan di hari esok, maupun seterusnya.

dan apakah suatu saat nanti ia bisa pulang?

**Sreek.**

Mendadak ada suara pintu geser yang terbuka.

Sakura yang baru sedetik memejamkan mata itu dengan terpaksa mengadahkan kepala. Terlihatlah orang asing yang sepertinya bukan pelayan—dapat diketahui dari _keikogi_-nya yang lebih rapi. Sakura mengerjap pelan.

Dan saat wajah pria itu terlihat jelas di matanya, Sakura tersentak.

Itu Itachi Uchiha.

Apa dia harus bangkit dan ber-_ojigi_ untuk mengatakan maaf karena telah lancang menggunakan ruangan ini?

Masalahnya ia juga malas bergerak dari _kotatsu_.

Orang yang telah diketahui bernama Itachi itu tersenyum saat melihat kebingungan di raut wajah Sakura. Dia hampiri gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. "Selamat malam, Sakura-_sama_."

"Hm, malam."

"Hm..."

"Kau sehat?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"lebih baik kau mandi. Jangan tiduran di sini. Ini tempatnya para pelayan pria jika mereka sedang beristirahat."

"Tidak mau. Aku lelah..."

"Bagaimana dengan mengganti baju?"

"Tidak."

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Lalu?"

"Aku maunya pulang."

"Pulang? Pulang ke Konoha?"

"Hm..."

"Bukannya itu bisa?"

"Eh?" Sontak saja Sakura langsung kehilangan rasa kantuknya. "Bagaimana caranya!? Apa Uchiha-_san_ tau cara kabur dari sini!?"

Melihat perbedaan cara bicara yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura, Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak tau. Tapi aku tau cara cepat kau bisa kembali ke Konoha."

"Ba-Bagaimana caranya?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar menunggu reaksi Sakura. Ia pun memberitahunya—lagi pula, itu juga bukan rahasia.

"Kau harus punya anak terlebih dahulu. Wajib laki-laki. Kalau bisa kau diperbolehkan pulang."

"Hah? Anak?" Sakura mengernyit. "Hanya dengan seorang anak?"

"Ya, dengan Pein." Imbuhnya. "Kau bisa?"

"Entahlah, Uchiha-_san_." Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura sedang berpikir. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kalau dicoba, mungkin akan bisa."

Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Heran juga. Bukannya dari gosip yang terdengar, calon istri dari Pein adalah gadis bertabiat keras yang tidak mau bersama Pein? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia menyetujui syarat itu?

Apa karena keinginannya untuk kembali ke Konoha?

"Oh, ya..." Tapi dari pada semua itu, Itachi mengingat bahwa sebelumnya Sakura pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha-_san'_. "Kau tau namaku?"

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Hm..."

"Dari mana?"

Sakura melirik kepadanya. "Rahasia."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Sakura menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tau Itachi karena ia adalah kakak dari Sasuke, kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. Lain dari Sasuke yang membela desa ninja, tampaknya Itachi berada di pihak musuh—Akatsuki.

"Uchiha-_san_... maaf jika lancang, tapi apa jabatanmu di sini?"

"Penasihat kaisar." Itachi mengurangi jabatannya. Sebenarnya selain penasihat kaisar, ia juga merupakan salah satu panglima perang Akatsuki yang paling kuat. Tapi ia rasa satu jabatan saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat anak secepatnya. Lihat saja nanti." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari _kotatsu_ dan berdiri. "Sekarang aku mau mandi. Di mana kamar mandinya?"

"Kamar mandi khusus milikmu berada di kamar paling ujung. Nanti kusuruh pelayan untuk mengantarmu.'

"Hm, baiklah!"

Setelah Sakura berlari keluar ruangan, tampaknya sebuah pikiran memasuki benak itachi.

Lalu ia tertawa.

Tampaknya gadis—yang marganya sudah berganti ke Rikudou—itu tidak tau 'caranya' mempunyai anak, ya?

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Perlahan-lahan matahari sore terbenam dan malam tiba. Dari jendela ruangannya yang masih terbuka, Pein berdiri dan memandangi bulan dari tepatnya berdiri. Ia menghela nafas terlebih dulu dan berencana untuk mengganti _keikogi_-nya.

Tapi sebelum melepaskan _keikogi_, mendadak ada seorang pria berambut panjang dengan wajah stoiknya membuka pintu dan tersenyum.

Pein menoleh ke belakang. Saat melihat Itachi di sana, ia tidak dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari ekspresi 'bermakna' milik pria itu. Pein memalingkan pandangannya, dan berjalan. Bukan menuju Itachi, melainkan ke lemari pakaiannya. Balik ke rencana awal, ia akan mengganti baju.

Melihat Itachi yang terus memperhatikannya, Pein bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Apa kenapa?" Itachi mendengus geli.

"Apa maksudmu tersenyum?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya. "Hanya saja aku baru bertemu dengan istrimu. Dia wanita yang polos."

Pein mengangguk tak acuh. Itachi bahkan yakin bahwa Pein tidak sedang mendengarkannya.

"Yah, semoga saja kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu ini."

**Tok tok tok.**

"Apa ini kamar kau, _oranye_?"

Mendengar suara dari luar kamar, Itachi langsung berusaha menahan gelak tawanya. "Itu istrimu, kan? Tampaknya kalian sudah kelewat akrab sampai-sampai ia memberikanmu julukan tadi."

Setelahnya, Itachi langsung membuka pintu geser. Terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tampaknya baru selesai mandi.

"Kata salah satu pelayan, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang." Sakura berkata terus terang ke Itachi.

"Melakukan apa? Melakukan 'itu', ya?"

"Hm!"

"Memang bisa..." Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke kamar Pein yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Selamat berusaha."

Sakura mengangguk dan menyaksikan Itachi keluar.

**Sreek.**

Pintu pun tertutup. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Sakura sedikit berpikir dengan pose memegangi dagunya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tau 'cara' membuat anak—yang ternyata benar sesuai firasat Itachi.

Tapi... mau tidak mau, ia harus melakukannya untuk dapat kembali ke desa Konoha!

Ditatapnya Pein yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya persis ke arah wajah pria itu.

"_Oranye_, ayo kita buat anak!" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Sedangkan Pein yang mendengar sontak saja mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Sedangkan Itachi—yang saat itu masih belum jauh dari kamar Pein dan Sakura—langsung dibuatnya tertawa pelan.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ngga kerasa aku udah nelantarin fict ini ampe bertahun-tahun. Gomen buat yang udah nungguin. Sebenernya aku mau nge-discontinued fict ini, tapi ada orang yang membuatku semangat lagi #ciah. Thanks for Princess Li-chan hehe. Dan semoga aja kalian makin suka sama fict aneh ini. Thanks.**

**Anw, chap 1 dan 2 udah kuedit biar agak rapi #nggapenting.**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**vvvv, Eky-chan, Kuso Akuma, Lollytha-chan, Zoe Edogawa, Andromeda no Rei, Mamehatsuki, Mokochange, rei-chan, Putri Luna, Just ana ga login, Kikyo Fujikazu, Haza ShiRaifu, kyu's neli-chan, Deidei Rinnepero13, seafood, Bucy, Akasuna No Ai-chan, RaparapaGipilapa, Mizuira Kumiko, Akane Fukuyama, ririrea, mikanauchiha, namina88, mitsuki heartnet, PuPut It's Me, anastasya regiana, Crimson Fruit, Yaya PinkyBlossom, Alley Haruna, HiKura Rima, Sasuke no Tenshi, bella, Dwisua, Uzumaki Himeko, kwangmin boyfriend, Guest, Yuna-Kimi-Diny, Little Miss Scarlett, Guest, Rica-chan, Princess Li-chan, Sasusaku 4ever, Meriika chan, Kyo Masun'o, Rinandia, Fitria, RiKarina, Akatsuki Fans, Adrian, Jinchuriki Jubi, Nanako, Nasuka, Saku chan, Natsu, Kurama, Riana, Ghost, Aruma-san, Rinrin, Runa-chan, Pink Purple Fuschia, Flowering smile, RisaLissa, Lili, Aura, Miya-chan kiri, Mrs. R, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Laili, Riana, Dewi, Lily.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Aku mau rating-nya naik. **Haha, mana bisaa. **Aku paling suka di scene Pein ngga sengaja ngerobek pakaian Sakura. **Terima kasih. **Words-nya banyakin dong. **Akan diusahainn. **Chap 3 ada romance-nya dong. **Ini udah ada belom, ya? **Penasaran sama kisah Pein, Konan dan Itachi. Apa Pein awalnya suka Konan, tapi Konan lebih milih Itachi? **Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. **PeinSaku? Pairing yang jarang ada nih. **Hehe, tambahin archive-nya dong :D **Masa Deidara jadi kusir? **Wkwk, dia juga panglima perang utama Akatsuki loh. **Baca fict ini, jadi keinget kerajaan di Indonesia kayak Sriwijaya, dll. **Haha, kayaknya itu beda jauh deh. **Titip ke Pein: I love you full. **Pein itu suamiku xD **Selain PeinHina, PeinSaku juga cocok, ya? **Kan Pein memang keren #lah. **Lagi-lagi aku menemukan fict-mu yang TBC. **Haha, aku kan memang penggemar multichap. **Di sini, anggota Akatsuki-nya hanya ada 8 orang, ya? **Iya, ada beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang (mungkin) akan kugunain sebagai tokoh lain sih. **Apa saat menulis fict ini Author membayangkan diri sendiri sebagai Sakura? **Ngga. Tapi supaya aku gampang ngetiknya, aku emang ngekhayalin diriku di posisi Sakura hehe.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Oke, akan kulayani."

"Aaa... aku malu..."

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Aku heran kenapa Pein masih membiarkanmu hidup."

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan sebuah trik?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Anak?

**Previous Chap :**

Sebenarnya ia tidak tau 'cara' membuat anak—yang ternyata benar sesuai firasat Itachi.

Tapi... mau tidak mau, ia harus melakukannya untuk dapat kembali ke desa Konoha!

Ditatapnya Pein yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya persis ke arah wajah pria itu.

"_Oranye_, ayo kita buat anak!" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Sedangkan Pein yang mendengar sontak saja mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Sedangkan Itachi—yang saat itu masih belum jauh dari kamar Pein dan Sakura—langsung dibuatnya tertawa pelan.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah mendengar kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan dengan sedemikian mudahnya, Pein menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk terdiam. Kedua iris ungu datarnya terus menatapi kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura yang masih dipenuhi oleh sinar keyakinan yang besar—mengenai ucapannya yang tadi.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Sakura mengernyit. "Hei, _oranye_, kau mendengarku, kan? Ayo kita buat anak!"

Pein masih terdiam.

Karena kesal, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menunggu. Setengah menit terlewat, ia pun mulai mengguncangkan secara pelan salah satu tangan Pein yang tergantung.

"Jawab aku..."

Tak ada suara.

"Hei! Dari tadi aku berbicaraa!"

Capek sendiri, akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke samping, dan kemudian berniat untuk berbalik. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau—"

Namun tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dan ditarik. Dengan cepat Sakura pun langsung merasa dirinya berputar, lalu...

**Brukh.**

Sesudah suara debaman pelan itu terdengar, Sakura yang sempat terpejam pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya lagi. Di detik itu juga, wanita itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlempar di permukaan _futon—_sebuah kasur tanpa ranjang. Dan juga... dengan Pein yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Karena posisi wajah mereka bisa terbilang sangat dekat, otomatis Sakura menahan nafasnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah.

"T-Tu-Tunggu... ini ke-kenapa k-kau—?"

"Kau mau punya anak, kan?" Selanya tanpa ekspresi. "Oke, akan kulayani."

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AR, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**FOURTH. **Anak?

.

.

"Oke, akan kulayani."

Entah kenapa saat indra pendengarannya menangkap nada suara Pein yang barusan, tubuh Sakura merinding. Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut memang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'melayani' tersebut. Namun sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Segeralah ia menyampingkan wajahnya dan menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai pembatas di antara wajah mereka berdua—untuk menghindari tatapan Pein.

"Tapi jangan seperti ini! Kau seharusnya menyingkir dulu dariku!"

"..."

"Tuh, kan! Kenapa kau malah diam lagi sih!?" Jeritnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat mundur! Kau itu terlalu dekat—kyaaaaa!"

Mendadak Sakura berteriak kencang ketika ia merasakan Pein membenamkan kepalanya ke lehernya. Apalagi saat ia merasakan ada sebuah lidah yang lunak dan basah itu mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya yang putih.

Awalnya Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Bersama detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia segera meletakan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing bahu Pein yang semakin mendempetkannya ke _futon_, lalu ia dorong kuat-kuat.

Ketika jilatan Pein di lehernya terlepas, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Pein kembali mendekat dan kali ini memagut bibir Sakura. Menekannya sekaligus memasukKan lidahnya ke dalam belahan bibir Sakura. "Hmmmhh!"

_Shock_. Kaget. Malu. Ketiga alasan itulah yang langsung membuat Sakura melepaskan Pein dengan tenaga dan jeritan histeris. "TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Karena Pein sudah tidak lagi menibannya, Sakura langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Wajahnya memerah drastis dan ada salah satu tangannya yang menutupi lehernya. "K-Kau itu apa-apaan!? Bukan ini yang aku minta!"

Menyadari keanehan dari tingkah laku dan omongan Sakura—yang di awalnya meminta 'buat anak', tapi malah marah-marah saat disentuh—kaisar dari kerajaan samurai Akatsuki itu merasakan adanya sedikit kejanggalan. "Maksudmu?"

"Ki-Kita kan seharusnya membuat anak!" Sakura langsung mencengkram _kimono_ tidurnya—berharap pakaian kebesaran itu tidak terbuka.

"Ya, kita memang sedang melakukannya."

Jawaban datar dari Pein membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia berpikir. "A-Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita memang sedang melakukan apa yang kau minta." Ulangnya dengan sedikit tambahan.

"Yang tadi itu... membuat anak?"

"Hm."

"Me-Memangnya..." Sakura berbisik. "Seperti itu caranya?"

"Itu hanya bagian awalnya."

Di saat itu Sakura merasakan wajahnya teramat sangat memanas.

Jadi... apa yang barusan ia minta kepada Pein... yang seperti ini?

Pein pun yang melihat tingkah lakunya langsung sedikit mengernyit. Tapi rasanya ia jadi sedikit bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu...

"Jangan katakan kalau kau belum tau cara membuat anak?"

Sakura memandangnya, lalu dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk.

Setelah mengetahui itu kenyataannya, segeralah Pein memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas malas. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam di keheningan, Pein sedikit membenarkan _hakama_-nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke _futon_ miliknya—yang berada tepat di sebelah _futon_ Sakura.

Dan dengan perlahan pun Pein menarik selimut dan tertidur. Sakura yang masih malu dengan kejadian di malam ini pun hanya bisa memperhatikan pria itu dari ekor mata. Seandainya dia kuat dan berani, ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala Pein dengan gada, sehingga ia bisa gegar otak dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanya bisa ia lakukan di khayalannya semata. Sakura menjadi canggung. Ia pun berdiri dan menarik jatah _futon_-nya ke sebuah sudut kamar—agar tidak terlalu dekat dari Pein. Setelah itu ia segera tiduran di _futon_ dan menarik selimut sampai wajahnya terbenam. Dan akhirnya terdengar suara gumaman pelan dari balik kain tebal itu.

"Aaa... aku malu..."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Saat cahaya pagi yang hangat mulai menyapa, Sakura langsung terbangun dengan sebuah sentakan. Wanita itu langsung terduduk dengan kondisi kedua mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Setelah sedikit tersadar, Sakura segera merenggangkan badan—dengan cara mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi—dan kemudian menguap lebar.

Setelah ia merasa seperlima beban dari tubuhnya terangkat, ia mencoba menoleh ke arah samping kanan. Di sana, terlihatlah _futon_ milik Pein yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. _Futon_ itu kosong dan sudah terlipat dengan rapi.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat dengan rencana semalam yang gagal.

Kalau ia ingin pulang ke desa Konoha, ia kan memang harus mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki dari Pein. Namun, kalau begitu caranya—seperti apa yang sudah dijelaskan Pein—Sakura jadi tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

**Tok tok tok.**

Suara ketukan mengawali, sebelum akhirnya pintu geser kamar dibuka oleh seorang pria.

"Permisi..."

Dilihatnya Itachi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Menyadari bahwa hanya ada Sakura di sana, Itachi pun menghampirinya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Sakura-_san_. Apa rencanamu yang semalam berhasil?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hng... ya. Setengah berhasil." Ia meringis.

"Baguslah." Itachi yang sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang terjadi di antara mereka—karena terlihat dari _futon_ keduanya yang saling berjauhan—hanya memberikan senyuman. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Karena Pein sedang tidak ada di sini, aku mau mencarinya—"

"Eh, Uchiha-_san_! Tunggu..." Mendadak, Sakura dengan panik langsung menahannya langkah Itachi dengan sebuah teriakan.

Tapi ketika Itachi menoleh. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan—sibuk dengan isi otaknya sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya bagaimana cara membuat anak dengan Pein—kalau bisa yang tidak perlu bersentuhan—namun tampaknya itu pertanyaan yang... kurang tepat untuk ditanyakan kepada pria.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-Tidak..." Sakura menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Hari-hari pun berlalu, dan aku masih di tinggal kerajaan samurai ini. Terkurung sendiri. Aku yang masih membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut _futon_ pun menyembulkan kepala berserta kedua mataku untuk melihat plafon—langit-langit kamar.

Ini sebenarnya sudah siang, tapi aku malah terus tiduran di kamar. Habisnya di sini berbeda. Di Konoha aku mempunyai banyak kegiatan. Aku bisa jalan-jalan ke pusat desa, berbelanja, memasak, menanam tanaman obat, dan sebagainya. Lain dengan istana ini yang selalu melarangku melakukan apapun. Aku tidak boleh keluar istana, aku tidak boleh memasak, bahkan untuk membantu bersih-bersih di istana pun aku tidak diperbolehkan.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan merenung. Tapi ada sebuah suara samar-samar yang mulai kudengar. Sepertinya itu adalah suara dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar. Sebenarnya ada banyak orang yang bekerja di istana ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk menegur mereka.

Aku bukannya sombong. Sejujurnya aku juga butuh teman yang bisa kuajak ngobrol dan menggosip. Namun masalahnya hanya satu: yang sampai saat ini kuketahui, Akatsuki itu adalah sebuah organisasi samurai yang asing dan jahat. Karena itulah aku tidak boleh akrab dengan salah satunya.

Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar jenuh. Mungkin jika aku membiarkan rasa kesepianku ini semakin membesar, mungkin aku bisa mati membusuk di kamar.

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

Karena suasana hening, suara aduan pedang dari luar terdengar di telingaku. Kuturunkan selimut sampai batas bibir.

**Trang!**

Aku pun membangunkan tubuhku. Daripada bosan, lebih baik jalan sedikit keluar sekaligus melihat-lihat, kan?

Dengan sebuah rasa penasaran, aku segera keluar kamar. Setelah menutup rapat pintu geser, kucoba untuk mempertajam indra pendengaran—sehingga aku bisa tau dari mana suara tadi berasal.

Kutelusuri koridor rumah tradisional yang dipenuhi pintu-pintu di sampingnya itu. Sampai akhirnya aku pun sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Kugeser pintu tersebut dan kurasakan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah. Setelah mataku bisa sedikit beradaptasi dengan cahaya siang, kulihatlah dengan jelas sebuah halaman luas di depan _dojo_—tempat latihan—yang lagi digunakan oleh dua orang yang kukenali. Mereka adalah Deidara dan Tobi.

Kedua pria itu tengah latihan pedang dengan mengenakan _keikogi_—celana samurai—abunya, sehingga dada serta punggung mereka yang berkeringat terekspos jelas. Deidara—yang saat ini memegang sebuah _katana_—sedang menguji keterampilan Tobi dalam menghindari serangan pedang. Berhubung Tobi yang sedang diuji, pria berambut hitam jabrik itu tidak memegang apa-apa selain sarung pedang.

Meski Deidara terlihat serius, dan beberapa kali menyuruh Tobi untuk tidak bercanda, tetap saja _kohai_-nya itu menahan serangan dengan tawa yang sesekali keluar.

"Hahaha, muka Dei-_senpai_ jelek sekali kalau lagi menggerakKan pedang!" Tobi terkikik geli sesaat sedang menahan _katana_ Deidara yang terarah kepadanya.

Deidara mendengus kesal. "Dasar anak kecil berisik!"

Ia mundur selangkah, lalu mencoba kembali menyerang.

Karena latihan tersebut lumayan terlihat seru di mataku—bagaikan atraksi—aku hanya memperhatikan dari tempatku berdiri. Saking seriusnya menonton, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang berada di belakangku.

"Sepertinya kalian mendapatkan seorang penonton..."

Tanpa suara, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung sedikit mendorongku untuk maju. Aku yang luar biasa terkejut itu hanya bisa menahan pekikan dan berbalik. Kulihat Pein yang baru saja melewatiku.

"Dasar! Kalau aku jantungan, bagaimana!?"

Sontak saja, Deidara dan Tobi langsung menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh ke arah Pein dan Sakura yang berada di koridor rumah yang terbuka.

"Eh, itu kan Sakura-_sama_!" Tobi melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan semangat. "Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang melihat ke arahku terus~! Seharusnya tadi aku lebih keren lagi—!"

**Bletak.**

Jitakan pelan diterima di kepala Tobi. "Diamlah, bodoh."

Setelah mendengar omelan jenaka yang Tobi keluarkan karena terkena pukulan, Deidara hanya menghela nafas malas dan memalingkan muka. Berhubung di sini ada sang kaisar, mungkin Pein akan memakai tempat latihan.

"Cepat beres-beres, Tobi."

"Eh, Kenapa?"

"Pein mau pakai tempat latihan."

"Tidak."

Suara Pein keluar sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja pria berparas _stoic_ itu juga mendengarnya—karena memang dari awal Deidara sudah berbicara dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil sesuatu di _dojo_."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Pein langsung berjalan ke sebuah pintu masuk _dojo_ berukuran besar itu. Mungkin Pein ke sana untuk mengambil sesuatu. Karena kurasa _dojo_ itu sudah tak terpakai lagi—karena itulah latihan pedang dilakukan di luar.

Aku yang sudah melihat Pein yang menghilang di balik pintu _dojo_ pun terdiam. Aku mengadahkan wajahnya, lalu melihat langit yang dihiasi oleh gumpalan awan yang putih. Ternyata, hidup di kerajaan ini benar-benar _flat_. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan bertanya ke Itachi apakah Pein bisa mengizinkanku keluar sebentar untuk mencari angin kebebasan.

Saat aku baru saja berniat untuk kembali ke kamar, mendadak Tobi menghampiriku dengan senyum ceria. "Hai, Sakura-_san_!"

"Hm?"

Tobi menyerahkan sebuah pedang kepadaku. "Mau mencoba latihan bersama aku dan Deidara-_senpai_?"

"Eh?"

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Wut!**

**Wut!**

**Wut!**

Setelah mengibaskan pedang kayu sebanyak beberapa kali, aku—yang kini sudah memakai seragam latihan yang lengkap—pun hanya bisa menancapkan pedang itu ke tanah. Aku pun berlutut, membungkukkan tubuh, dan mencoba untuk menenangkan senggalan nafasku.

Kulap buliran-buliran keringat yang mengalir dari pori-pori wajah dan leherku, dan kemudian kembali bergerak.

"Kenapa pedang ini berat sekaliii!?"

Tobi tertawa. "Padahal itu pedang kayu yang lumayan ringan loh."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tanda aku menggerutu secara _non-verbal_. Kulipat kedua tangan di dada dan melirik pedang panjang itu yang terbuat dari kayu—jadi permukaannya tidak terlalu tajam. Kucabut lagi pedang tersebut, lalu mulai mencoba kembali membeset besi yang bisa dibilang tebal—itu adalah media latihan yang diberikan Tobi.

"Aaa, kayu mana mungkin bisa membelah besi."

"Ya, jika dengan kekuatan lemah sepertimu." Deidara berkomentar. "Kalau pedang itu kugerakan dengan tenagaku, aku bahkan bisa membelah batu keras yang sebesar rumah."

"Huu, sombong..." Aku mencibir dan Deidara memutar matanya.

Namun, karena tidak kuat lagi—dengan metode latihan, maupun seragam dan juga pedang yang begitu berat—akhirnya aku langsung jatuh menjatuhkan diri di permukaan tanah karena kelelahan.

"Aku capeek!" Geramku. "Badanku pegaal!"

Mendengar keluhan khas anak-anak dari bibirku, Deidara yang baru saja menyudahi acara latihannya hanya menghela nafas malas. "Tobi, untuk apa kau menyuruh dia latihan?"

"Siapa tau Sakura-_san_ bisa menjadi kuat." Tobi nyengir.

"Hh, mana mungkin..."

Sembari mendengarkan ceramahan lanjut Deidara tentang diriku, aku mengadahkan wajah ke atas, lalu menatap langit yang terbentang luas di sana. Gumpalan awan yang putih mengambang di udara. Sesekali awan-awan tersebut melewati bulatan matahari, sehingga membuat daerah yang sedang kupijak ini terasa teduh.

**Sreek.**

Selang beberapa saat, pintu _dojo_ kembali terbuka. Pein keluar dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya. Jika kutebak, mungkin dia baru saja selesai mencari benda tersebut. Berhubung kaisar menyebalkan itu tidak terlihat sibuk, sebuah ide terlintas di benakku.

Kutatapi Pein dan juga pedang kayu yang ada di genggaman tanganku secara bergantian.

Sampai akhirnya, aku menyeringai.

Dengan mengangkat pedang ke arah Pein—yang masih berjalan menuju dalam rumah—aku segera berteriak. "_Oranyeeeee_!"

Meski tidak menoleh, Pein menghentikan laju langkahnya.

"Ayo latihan bersamaku!"

Deidara dan Tobi menoleh. Mereka berdua menampilkan raut wajah terkejut. Tapi aku masih belum selesai berbicara.

"Tapi aku maunya latihan dengan pedang yang sungguhan!"

**. . . **

Setelah 15 menit kuhabiskan untuk berteriak-teriak membujuk Pein latihan, akhirnya pria itu menerima tawaranku—karena awalnya ia sempat menolak dengan alasan malas.

Maka dari itu sekarang Pein berdiri di depanku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia hanya memakai pakaian biasa—tanpa tanpa satu pun seragam pengaman. Kedua matanya menatapku, dan salah satu telapak tangannya bertumpu ke sebuah pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

Sedangkan di hadapannya ada aku. Aku yang tadi menantangnya pun sudah dilengkapi oleh segala macam pakaian pengaman—yang kali ini dua kali lebih lengkap. Itu semua karena Tobi yang mencemaskanku.

Sebenarnya aku tau kalau aku ini bodoh. Singkatnya pada saat ini aku telah mengajak bertarung seorang samurai terkuat di kerajaan Akatsuki. Jika Pein mau paling aku bisa langsung mati dengan sekali tebas.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku berani melakukan ini: status.

Aku istrinya. Tidak mungkin ada seorang suami yang berani membunuh istrinya.

Meski keyakinan itu belum sepenuhnya pasti, aku pun menerimanya. Lagi pula... saat ini aku juga ingin membunuhnya, atau paling tidak membuatnya terluka.

Siapa tau dengan itu aku bisa diceraikan olehnya dan dipulangkan kembali ke desa Konoha.

"Nah. Kau siap?" Aku yang sudah siap di posisi menyerang pun bertanya. Lagi, Pein tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merespon dengan tatapannya yang semakin serius.

Kemudian aku pun berlari dan siap-siap menusukan pedang _katana_—yang sudah kupinjam dari Deidara—ke tubuhnya.

**Set!**

**Trang!**

Pedang itu dengan mudah ditahan oleh permukaan pedang Pein. Di saat adu kekuatan tangan, aku menekan pedangku sebisanya, namun hasilnya terasa nihil. Sejak aku menyerangnya, Pein belum sekalipun menggerakkan kedua kakinya dari tanah.

**Set.**

Aku pun mundur beberapa langkah. Karena aku tau dia adalah lawan yang kuat, kucoba untuk menaruh _chakra_-ku ke sekitar _katana_. Aku kembali melancarkan serangan.

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

Suara pedang menggema, melatarbelakangiku yang sedang berusaha susah payah mengenainya. Padahal aku sering sekali mendapatkan kesempatan agar dapat menyentuh kulitnya dengan _katana_ ini, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Pein adalah lawan yang sulit bagi seorang amatir sepertiku. Hanya saja... aku tidak mau kalah.

Aku berdecak. Kuangkat pedangku lagi, lalu kuarahkan mata pedangku ke arah wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

**Set.**

Dua jari Pein menahan pedang tersebut. Kedua iris _emerald_-ku terbelalak. Baru kali ini aku melihat secara langsung ada orang yang bisa menahan ayunan pedang hanya dengan jari-jari tangan.

**Trek!**

Ujung _katana_-ku langsung patah dengan sekali tekan.

Aku terkejut. Tubuhku membeku di tempatku berdiri. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan tidak tau kenapa, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh pori wajahku.

Pein menghela nafas, lalu menjatuhkan pecahan _katana_ di tangannya sampai berakhir menancap di tanah.

"Kalau ingin membunuhku, pikirkan dulu baik-baik."

Aku mengerjap. Terutama saat dilihatnya Pein yang kini berbalik dengan gerak menaruh pedang ke sarungnya. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan pergi begitu saja setelah melewati sebuah pintu geser.

Di suasana diam yang terasa di halaman, Tobi menghampiriku. "Sakura-_sama _tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"I-Iya. Tadi hanya kaget saja..."

"Kau menantangnya sih." Deidara tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak menantangnya..." Aku mencoba mengelak.

"Tapi masalahnya gerakan matamu—yang menantangnya—sangat mudah terbaca, bodoh."

Aku terdiam. Diriku memang tidak pandai berbohong. Tampaknya aku harus mengakuinya—kalau aku sempat berpikiran untuk melukai Pein. Dan ketika aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai tanggapan, nyatanya pria berambut pirang panjang itu sudah kembali berbicara.

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Aku heran kenapa Pein masih membiarkanmu hidup."

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, Pein-_sama_ paling tidak suka jika ada yang menantang atau berniat membunuhnya." Tobi menambahkan. Dan Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Dulu saja pernah ada seorang anak kecil—yang entahlah dari desa mana. Sama sepertimu, ia 'terlihat' ingin membunuh Pein. Karena itu dia seolah-olah mengajak Pein bermain pedang-pedangan. Pein mengetahui gerak matanya, dan bas—kepalanya langsung terpenggal. Karena itu aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa selamat. Apa mungkin hanya karena kau adalah istrinya?"

Aku menelan ludah lalu berpikir keras. Cerita yang kudapatkan dari Deidara dan Tobi membuatku sedikit gentar. Apa itu berarti... Pein sempat mengetahui bahwa diriku memang mempunyai niat membunuh?

Dan benar kata mereka, aku sendiri heran kenapa Pein tidak langsung membunuhku.

Kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku malah merasakan hawa berat, ya?

"Sudahlah. Aku mau ke dalam dulu..."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Sore hari menjelang. Aku yang baru selesai mandi langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang pegal itu ke sebuah ruangan yang berisikan sebuah _kotatsu_. Menurutku, ruangan yang terlihat selalu kosong ini benar-benar nyaman. Kuluruskan kedua kakiku di bawah _kotatsu_, lalu kudongakan wajah untuk menguap lebar. Bersamaan dengan gerak memejamkan mata, kurebahkan punggungku di atas _tatami_.

Pikiranku saat ini masih dipenuhi oleh kalimat Deidara dan Tobi yang tadi—mengenai Pein. Aku baru sadar kalau tadi siang aku nyaris saja terbunuh dengan sia-sia.

Tapi...

Bukannya aku sudah sering menantang Pein? Bahkan aku sudah menantangnya lebih dari tiga kali.

Kumiringkan tubuhku dan mencoba tertidur.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Pada awalnya kukira itu adalah Itachi Uchiha—karena dia sudah hafal kebiasaanku yang selalu ke sini di tiap sore. Tapi nyatanya aku salah. Itu bukan Itachi, melainkan seorang wanita berambut biru dan pendek. Dari model rambutnya, tampaknya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari potongan Shizune.

Wanita berparas tenang itu mengucapkan permisi, dan kemudian masuk dengan nampan yang berisi segelas _occha_. Karena aku masih kurang mengenalinya, lebih baik aku membangkitkan diriku—agar tidak dianggap terlalu seenaknya.

Tanpa kuminta, _occha_ tersebut dia taruh ke atas meja.

"Silahkan..." Ucapnya.

"Eh, ini untukku?"

"Iya. Tadi karena saya melihat Sakura-_san_ baru saja selesai latihan dengan Deidara dan Tobi, saya pikir teh hijau bisa menjadi pilihan yang baik untuk merilekskan diri..."

"Aa, terima kasih banyak..." Kataku. Kemudian, aku menatap kedua mata wanita itu. "Maaf... nama Anda siapa, ya?"

"Aku Konan Uchiha. Panggil saja Konan."

"Eh!?" Aku langsung terbelalak. "U-Uchiha?"

Kedua mata wanita itu sedikit mengerjap. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Konan-_san_ keturunan Uchiha juga?"

Konan sedikit tertawa, lalu ia menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku ini istri dari Itachi."

Dan nyatanya jawaban Konan lebih membuatku terkejut.

"O-Oh... aku mengerti."

Setelah menenangkan diri, kucoba untuk melafalkan namanya di dalam hati agar tidak mudah lupa. Setelahnya, kutepuk bantal yang berada di sebelahku.

"Ng... apa Konan-_san_ mau menemaniku sebentar?"

Ia mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati..."

Aku tersenyum, lalu menghela nafas. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara dengan sesama perempuan."

Konan memberikan senyum simpul. "Pasti sejak kau datang ke sini, ya?"

"Ya. Apalagi aku berada di sini karena sebuah paksaan. Hh, aku ingin pulang..."

"Mudah saja... caranya dengan mempunyai anak, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, tapi aku kurang mengerti caranya—dan tidak bisa melakukannya."

Konan sedikit tidak menyangka saat mendengarkan kalimat itu dariku. "Sakura-_san_ tidak tau caranya?"

"Iya." Lalu, aku berbisik pelan. "Kemarin Pein sempat akan melakukannya denganku... tapi aku langsung menolaknya."

"Kenapa menolaknya?"

"Aku kan baru tau kalau begitulah cara membuat anak..." Kugaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk. "Bahkan dia bilang itu baru permulaannya."

"Kan caranya memang seperti itu..." Ucapnya. "Apabila kau masih tidak mengerti, biarkan Pein yang menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut..."

"Jangan takut..." Wanita berambut biru pendek itu menepuk pelan pundakku. "Bagaimanapun juga kan status kalian sudah suami-istri..."

"Tapi..."

Hening sebentar. Konan melirikku yang terlihat cemas.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan sebuah trik?"

"Trik?"

"Iya. Sebuah trik sederhana."

"Trik apa?"

"_Sake_."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sesuai dengan apa yang barusan Sakura pelajari dari Konan, wanita musim semi itu baru saja meletakkan lima botol _sake_ itu ke atas meja kamar. Sesudahnya, ia pun memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan malam akan datang. Karena itulah Sakura sudah dapat mengira-ngira bahwa sebentar lagi Pein akan ke ruangan ini.

Sakura mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya sebanyak dua kali, lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang dihiasi oleh kepercayaan diri.

"Dengan _sake_ ini, aku harus bisa punya anak."

Di saat kaisar itu kembali, akan Sakura tunjukan kalau ia bisa melakukannya.

**. . . **

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan kerjanya, Pein sedang duduk sendiri. Ia sedang menulis surat tugas yang akan dia berikan ke bawahannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ujung dari kuas tintanya tidak sengaja mencipratkan cairan hitam pekat itu ke atas permukaan gulungan kertas.

Dia pun berdecak singkat. Kalau sudah ada kesalahan seperti ini, tandanya ia harus mengulang. Namun sebelum ia mengganti gulungan kertas, dirinya meluangkan diri untuk melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Tidak tau kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat aneh.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aaa, gomen. Sebenernya fict ini udah kuselesein sejak bulan lalu, tapi karena lupa update, jadinya telat #dzigh. Yosh, semoga masih sukaaa... \:D/**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Haru-kun Uchiha, Moku-Chan, Mrs. R, SakuraChiha93, TomatoCherry, namina88, Lynch Tojo, Momoyukii, Hidan cantik, Yuumeko Hana, YePeh, dwisua-wisit1, Princess Li-chan, EnjoyNowWorryLater, Sadika khoirunni, Chisuke Az, Aden L kazt, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Mizuira Kumiko, mimi, Sakusasu 4ever, Chooteisha Yori, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Deidei Rinnepero13, SasuKyuunnie, D. P. Sevenfoldism, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Guest, Momo kuro, Kim Keyna, seo jo hyun, Luv, minatsuki heartnet, faridaanggra, sadika, Yume-Hiruma, Violet Rainbow, leesoel, mikan. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Ayo bikin PeinSaku lagi. **Kalian aja yang buat, nanti aku RnR! :'D **Adegan PeinSaku-nya diperbanyak, ya? **Chap ini udah lumayan banyak, kan? Tapi maaf kalo ngga ada feel-nya. **Jangan di-discontinued, ya. **Aminn. **Terima kasih sudah mau melanjutkan fict ini demi saya. **Iyaaa, hehe. Makasih juga karena udah terus nyemangatin aku... **Bukannya Sakura ninja medis? Masa cara buat anak ngga tau? **Hehe, iya tuh. Mugkin belum diajarin sama Tsunade (?). **Nanti di fict ada perang, ya?** Pengennya sih ada. Tapi kayaknya ngga jadi. Anggota Akatsuki kusebut-sebut sebagai perwira perang itu ya karena aku kurang tega menyebut mereka sebagai pelayan, huhu. **Words-nya yang banyak, ya? **Iyaa, hehe. Ini udah bayak, kan? #plak.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!"

"Hm... sepertinya kalau kuhabiskan sebotol juga tidak apa. Lagian masih ada empat botol lagi, kan? Ahaha..."

"Pein-_chan_~! Bangunnn~! Aku ingin makan~"

"T-Tidak mungkin! Aku saja tidak mengingat apa-apa!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	5. Usaha

**Previous Chap :**

"Dengan _sake_ ini, aku harus bisa punya anak."

Di saat kaisar itu kembali, akan Sakura tunjukan kalau ia bisa melakukannya.

**. . .**

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan kerjanya, Pein sedang duduk sendiri. Ia sedang menulis surat tugas yang akan dia berikan ke bawahannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ujung dari kuas tintanya tidak sengaja mencipratkan cairan hitam pekat itu ke atas permukaan gulungan kertas.

Dia pun berdecak singkat. Kalau sudah ada kesalahan seperti ini, tandanya ia harus mengulang. Namun sebelum ia mengganti gulungan kertas, dirinya meluangkan diri untuk melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Tidak tau kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat aneh.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sembari menaruh kuas tinta ke tempatnya, Pein menghela nafas yang cukup panjang. Tak terasa, ia sudah menghabiskan sekiranya lima jam di ruang kerjanya ini. Padahal itu hanyalah gulungan surat tugas yang harus ia berikan ke bawahan-bawahannya. Tentu bagi seorang Pein Rikudou, itu bukanlah tugas yang sulit. Namun entah kenapa bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi terasa penat.

Karena merasa lelah, ia istirahatkan dulu mata dan tubuhnya selama dua menit. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah harus tidur di atas _futon_. Intinya, saat ini Pein benar-benar kelelahan.

Tanpa membereskan gulungan—yang berisi dokumen penting kekaisaran samurai Akatsuki—dari atas meja, Pein langsung beranjak dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

**Sreek.**

Setelah ia menggeser pintu, dilihatnyalah Konan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia membawakan secangkir teh hijau yang hangat. Dilihat dari tangannya yang sempat terulur, Pein yakin bahwa Konan baru akan mengantarkan minuman itu kepadanya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau sudah selesai, Pein?"

Pein terdiam sebentar. Kedua iris lavendernya sempat terpaku ke iris coklat milik wanita berparas anggun tersebut. Karena itu, suasana heninglah yang mengerumuni keduanya.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Konan kembali bertanya. "Pein? Kau kenapa?"

Bagaikan orang yang sempat melamun, Pein tersadar dan segera memejamkan matanya. Ketika kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, ia pun menjawab sembari melewatinya. "Tidak apa..."

"Kau tidak mau _ocha_?" Konan ikut berbalik, lalu menatap punggung Pein yang semakin menjauh. "Aku menyeduhkannya untukmu..."

Kaki Pein berhenti bergerak. Ia menoleh lagi ke wanita yang merupakan istri dari Itachi itu. "Berikan saja ke suamimu."

Konan menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas pasrah.

"Aku heran..." Konan berjalan mendekatinya. "Semakin lama, sikapmu semakin tidak ramah kepadaku." Ia berkomentar pelan. "Dasar kejam..."

Pein terdiam; dalam hati ia mengiyakan. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, dulu—ya, dulu; bukan sekarang—Pein memang pernah memiliki 'rasa' ke wanita berambut pendek itu. Tapi semenjak Konan sudah menjadi milik sahabatnya, ia rasa perasaannya mulai ikut berdebu.

"Tidurlah sana..."

Tanpa memedulikannya lebih lanjut, Pein kembali berjalan. Kali ini benar-benar berniat meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di koridor. Di baliknya, Konan mengangguk singkat. Namun tiba-tiba saja dirinya teringat satu hal—mengenai sebuah rencana yang sebelumnya sempat ia bicarakan bersama Sakura.

Segeralah ia berseru. "Pein!"

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Pein menoleh. "Apa?"

"Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!" Konan tersenyum geli—tersenyum penuh maksud.

Sedangkan Pein hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Ia heran.

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**FIFT****H.** Usaha

.

.

"Ahhh, lama sekali...!"

Di sela keheningan, suara keluhan Sakura terdengar keras. Sedari tadi, gadis yang sedang berbaring di _futon_ itu memang sedang tak ada kerjaan—sehingga ia hanya bisa menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tampaknya ia sudah bosan dibuat menunggu oleh Pein yang belum kunjung datang. Padahal dialah orang yang malam ini Sakura paling tunggu kehadirannya.

Karena itu, Sakura memandangi plafon kamarnya. Ia melamun. Detik demi detik dilewati begitu saja oleh Sakura dalam kesendirian.

"Bosan..."

Ia berdecak.

"Pein kapan datang sih?" Sembari menggerutu, Sakura menyampingkan wajahnya, menatap lurus ke pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

Sakura pun membangkitkan tubuhnya. Setelah mendengus, ia merangkak ke hadapan lemari pakaiannya. Ia geser pintu lemari tersebut, lalu melihat—lagi—sepaket botol _sake_ yang tadi ia simpan ke dalam sana. Kemudian, Sakura duduk bersimpuh. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan keenam botol arak khas buatan negaranya itu.

"Kata Konan-_san_, kalau mau punya anak, aku harus meminum ini bersama Pein..." Gumamnya sambil berpikir.

"Tapi... ngomong-ngomong..." Ia mengangkat salah satu botol keramik tersebut. "Seingatku ini kan minuman Tsunade-_shisou_ yang bisa membuat _Shisou_ mabuk... lalu kenapa Konan-_san_ memberikannya kepadaku?"

Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Apa mabuk bisa membuatku lebih cepat hamil? Agak meragukan juga, ya..."

Sakura menghela nafas. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menaruh botol itu kembali ke tempatnya, namun gerakannya tertahan. Dia dekati lagi _sake_ itu ke hidungnya, lalu ia endus perlahan. "Lalu... _sake_; beras yang difermentasikan... memangnya enak?"

Sakura termenung sampai ia sedikit menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk melirik ke sekitar, ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang sedang mengintipnya di dalam ruangan ini. Setelah merasa aman, Sakura pun mendekatkan ujung botol itu ke bibirnya.

Ia teguk sekali, tapi dirinya otomatis terbatuk.

"Ufh... rasanya aneh." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Tampaknya ia kurang menikmati citarasa dari sake berkualitas istimewa yang diberikan Konan untuknya. Sambil memasang wajah bingung, ia segera mengernyit. "Ini rasa apaan sih...?"

Karena rasa ingin taunya begitu besar, Sakura menyesap lagi sake murni yang masih agak kental itu. Kemudian matanya beralih ke samping kanan, tanda ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Rasanya aneh, tapi... enak."

Tapi ia hentikan kegiatannya secara mendadak. "Ah, lebih baik aku menunggu si _oranye_ itu datang dulu deh..."

Sakura terdiam. Dengan salah satu mata yang sengaja ia tutup, dia mencoba mengamati bagian dalam dari botol _sake_—yang masih terisi ¾ carian di dalamnya. "Hm... sepertinya kalau kuhabiskan sebotol juga tidak apa. Lagian, masih ada empat botol lagi, kan? Ahaha..." Sakura tertawa garing. Sebenarnya agak tidak yakin, tapi ia katakan seperti itu karena dirinya—entah kenapa—terus berkeinginan untuk meneguk _sake_ itu.

Kalau seandainya Sakura bisa jujur, sebenarnya ia jadi suka rasa abstrak yang baru saja diminumnya, tapi ia sendiri kurang mengerti apa alasannya.

Bisa jadi... ia sudah tercandu dengan alkohol _sake_—yang katanya lebih besar 10% dari anggur ataupun bir itu, ya?

Hm, entahlah...

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Di salah satu koridor istana Akatsuki yang bergaya tradisional, Pein sedang menuju ke kamarnya. Selama perjalanan, dirinya terdiam, tatapannya sedikit turun—memperhatikan jalan. Namun tanpa diketahui oleh semua orang, sang kaisar Akatsuki itu sedang memikirkan kalimat yang sempat dikatakan oleh Konan.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi Konan mengatakan 'selamat bersenang-senang', kan? Sebenarnya, itu untuk siapa? Kalaupun kepada Pein, memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya?

Pein berdecak. Selain malas memikirkan apa maksud yang tersembunyi di balik sana, ia juga menyesal karena terus mengingat Konan di dalam pikirannya. Ya, benar. Seharusnya Pein membuang jauh-jauh segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Konan Uchiha dari otaknya.

Sepertinya ia sudah harus beristirahat...

Sambil sedikit mengadah, ia memperhatikan pintu kamarnya yang kini berada di depannya. Dari _shoji_—pintu kamarnya yang sedikit transparan—dapat dilihat kalau lampu ruangannya sudah dimatikan. Tak heran, wajar saja kalau Sakura sudah tidur. Toh, ini juga sudah kelewat larut.

**Sreek.**

Itulah suara ketika Pein menggeserkan pintu ke samping. Ia masuk, dan kemudian menutupnya lagi. Berhubung di sini tidak pencahayaan, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Namun, dapat ia rasakan sebuah kehadiran dari seseorang masih terbangun di dalam ruangan ini.

Masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke pojok kamar. Dari tempatnya berdiri, kedua mata Pein dapat melihat ada sesosok manusia yang sedang duduk di sebelah lemari, sembari memeluk kedua kakinya.

Benar-benar menyeramkan.

Berhubung Pein tidak percaya—apalagi takut—dengan hal-hal mistis, pria itu melangkah ke arahnya. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin juga terlihat 'sesuatu' yang kali ini mengeluarkan suara mengerikan.

"Hiks..."

"Hiks..." Ada yang terisak. "Hiks—uhk, hiks..."

Bukannya terkejut, Pein justru malah lebih mengenalinya—karena dari awal pun ia juga sudah menduga-duga siapakah orang aneh yang menangis di kegelapan ini.

Itu Sakura.

Ia abaikan istrinya yang itu, lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya—kebetulan, lemari itu terletak di sampingnya. Ia ambil pedangnya, lalu ia berniat menyimpannya di laci bawah lemari. Tapi sebelum ia menaruhnya, diliriknya lagi Sakura yang masih menunduk dan menangis.

Pein menatapnya, lalu mendorong pelan bahu Sakura dengan ujung sarung pedangnya.

"Kau gila, hah?" Tanya Pein, singkat dan jelas. "Tidurlah yang benar."

"Enak sajaa!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak lantang dengan mengadahkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak gilaaaa! Aku hanya—ukh, ingin nangisss... aaaaa...!"

Mendengar kebisingan itu, Pein langsung berdiri. Ia putuskan untuk mengambil _kimono_ tidurnya di selipan lemari, dan menaruh barang-barangnya agar dapat segera menjauh dari gadis itu. Tetapi Sakura segera menahannya dengan tarikan keras di pergelangan kaki Pein.

"Aku seharusnya cuma menghabiskan satu... tapi aku malah menghabiskan lima-limanyaaaaa—ukh, uhuk!"

Pein mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti.

Oke, baginya Sakura memang sudah aneh sedari dulu. Tapi malam ini jelas Sakura lebih aneh lagi.

Tampaknya Pein berpikir seperti itu karena belum sadar dengan kondisi Sakura yang sedang 'mabuk berat'.

Dengan mudah Pein menjauhkan kakinya dari Sakura. Selepasnya, ia mememberikan perintah. "Nyalakan satu lampu. Aku mau ganti baju."

Bukannya mengiyakan permintaan pein yang tergolong mudah itu, Sakura malah menggeleng. Ia raih hakama—celana khas samurai—milik Pein dan menariknya. Pein sempat terkejut. Kalau saja ikatan _hakama_-nya tidak ia ikat keras-keras, mungkin celananya akan terlepas begtitu saja.

Pein pun memandangi—dari atas—Sakura yang kali ini menahan salah satu kakinya. "_Oranye_! Aku pusiing! Aku ingin minum teh herbaal~!"

Pein mendengus malas. "Ini sudah malam."

"Maunya sekaraang!"

"Buat sendiri."

"Kalau aku muntah, bagaimanaaa~?" Dari nada suaranya, baru kali ini Pein mendengar suara manja dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa aku peduli?" Katanya sambil menepis tangan Sakura yang menahan penggerakan kakinya. Tapi Sakura tidak mau menyerah. Diterjangnya kedua kaki Pein, lalu ia memeluknya erat-erat.

"Buatkan kepadakuuuu~! Hhuu...!"

Pein memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk bersabar. Kalau seandainya ia mau, mungkin Sakura bisa saja ia jauhkan dalam sekali tendangan. Tapi karena ia malam ini tubuh dan pikirannya sudah cukup lelah, ia putuskan untuk menjauhkan Sakura dengan cara lunak.

Setelah Pein melepaskan diri darinya, wanita itu mendadak tak bersuara. Sakura terus membiarkan tubuhnya—yang masih memakai _yukata_—terbaring di atas _tatami_. Pein mengambil jarak, lalu ia mengganti baju sebentar.

Kini, dirinya telah terbalut pakaian longgar yang bersih. Dia pun nyalakan lampu titanium khas jepang yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Berhubung kertas minyak yang membungkus kerangka lampu persegi itu berwarna kuning pudar, cahaya itulah yang mewarnai suasana gelap di ruangan kamar ini.

Usai menyalakan lampu, Pein berbalik. Dia lihat kembali istrinya yang masih terkapar di ujung sana. Dari jarak tiga meter ini, Pein mendengar lagi suara gumaman Sakura—yang entahlah sengaja dibuat-buat atau tidak oleh.

"Aku mau mau _mochi_~ _dango_~ _sushi_~ _sashimi_~ nanana~"

Pein meremas rambut jabriknya sendiri. Tampaknya ia harus memanggil seorang dokter ke sini.

Tidak ingin berpusing-pusing memikirkan gadis aneh itu, Pein memilih untuk melupakannya, lalu berjalan ke _futon_—agar dia dapat merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal ke sana. Setelahnya, ia pejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa detik terlelap, indra pendengaran Pein—yang semula dipenuhi oleh suara-suara tidak jelas milik Sakura—kini sudah tergantikan dengan suasana keheningan yang menenangkan. Tandanya, ia telah berada di alam tidurnya.

**Puk!**

**Puk!**

Sayangnya sebuah pukulan kencang—yang mendadak ia rasakan di perutnya—membuat kedua mata Pein kembali terbuka dengan sentakan. Dia perhatikan Sakura yang sedang memukuli perutnya dengan telapak tangan, sedangkan kepalanya bergerak untuk bisa menyandar di lengan atas Pein.

"Pein-_chan_~! Bangunnn~! Aku ingin makan~"

Pein pusing seketika saat Sakura mengganggunya untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini.

"Pein-_chan_... aku juga mau minumm~!"

Apalagi ketika Sakura menyebutnya dengan panggilan jahanam itu.

Kali ini _mood_ Pein mulai jelek. Ia ambil tangan Sakura, lalu ia melemparnya jauh-jauh. Dan sebelum dirinya mendengar keluhan Sakura, ia pun segera berbalik arah—tidur dengan posisi menyamping; memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura cemberut. Dengan mata yang masih setengah sayu, ia mencoba untuk menarik-narik bagian belakang dari _kimono_ tidur yang sedang dipakai Pein.

"Pein..."

"Pein-_chaan_..."

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu membangkitkan tubuhnya, lalu bergerak maju. Dengan sengaja ia meniban tubuh Pein. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sakura malah tertawa dan semakin menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Pein.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Karena benar-benar merasa terganggu, Sambil menggeram, Pein menoleh. Tapi tak di sangka, karena penggerakan Pein yang itu, kini iris _emerald_ Sakura yang indah berada di hadapannya. Sekitar beberapa cm dari wajahnya.

"Pein-_chan_..."

"Berhenti memanggilku Pein-_chan_."

"Iya deh, ahaha~ kalau begitu—uh, Pein-_chan_, aku... ingin..." Ia berucap pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Pein dengan lebih erat. "Aku ingin punya anak..."

Di detik itu Pein terdiam. Satu sisi, ia luar biasa heran dengan sikap Sakura yang 180 derajat berbeda. Satu sisi lainnya...? Hm, jangan ditanya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. _Futon_-mu di ujung sana." Pein menunjuk ke salah satu _futon_—yang kemarin sengaja Sakura jauhkan dari Pein.

"Ayolah..." Sakura merajuk dengan suara bisikan. Senyumannya yang sedikit terlihat samar—akibat pencahayaan redup di kamar ini—membuat Sakura nyaris sama seperti seorang _geisha_ penggoda. "Ya~?"

Pria itu menghela nafas cukup keras. Ia balikan tubuhnya—menghadap ke Sakura. Di saat wajah mereka telah bertatapan dan hanya berjarak sejengkal, Pein terdiam. Ia perhatikan wajah dari seorang gadis yang berasal dari desa Konoha itu.

Awalnya ia sempat ingin membalas kalimat Sakura dengan desisan. Namun karena hidungnya secara tak sengaja mencium sebuah wewangian khas—yang sedikit menguar dari bibir Sakura—ia merenung.

Pein mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia cukup kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah meminum sesuatu yang seperti _sake_. Tampaknya, ia baru sadar maksud dari kalimat Sakura yang mengatakan 'seharusnya minum satu, tapi malah lima-limanya'.

"Kau..."

"Hm, Pein-_chan_?"

"Kau minum _sake_?"

"YA, BENAR!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak girang—selayaknya orang yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah lotre berhadiah. Dan reaksinya bukan hanya sampai situ, karena Sakura langsung menerjang Pein dengan pelukan kencang. Karena serangan Sakura yang benar-benar diluar dugaan, mau tidak mau punggung Pein langsung terbanting kencang ke permukaan _futon_.

Pein berdecak. Ia berniat menyingkirkan gadis yang sedang mabuk itu dari atas tubuhnya, tapi masalahnya saat ini Sakura sudah menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Lalu, ia tertawa senang.

"A-ku... i-ngin... pu-nya... a-nak!"

Belum sempat Pein bergerak, bibir Sakura sudah menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Bukan hanya sekedar menempel... gadis itu menciuminya dengan membabi buta. Memang, ciuman Sakura hanyalah kecupan kecil yang sangat biasa.

Tapi masalahnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau saat ini Sakura sedang menciuminya sambil memeluk kepalanya; tak lupa, sosok tersebut mengeliat pelan di atas tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring. Sebagai pria normal, rasanya aneh kalau... tidak terangsang, kan?

Begitu juga dengan Pein. Sayangnya, ia adalah pria yang sangat normal.

**Brukh!**

Dengan mendadak, ciuman mereka terlepas ketika Pein membalikkan tubuh Sakura—mejadi gadis itulah yang di posisi bawah. Di balik keremang-remangan ini, Sakura menatap kedua mata Pein sekilas sebelum pria itu bertindak.

"Kyaaa!"

**Bukh!**

"A-Aw!" Sakura merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh salah satu tangan Pein. "Pe-Pein! Kau kasaar—ah!"

**Brukh!**

**Zreeet!**

Mulailah terdengar suara gaduh, jeritan kecil, dan juga robekan baju dari kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian tadi malam, akhirnya aku bisa lagi menggerakan tubuhku yang telah tertidur. Masih dengan mata yang terkatup, kubuka mulutku lebar-lebar untuk menguap. Sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, aku biarkan kepalaku tetap bersandar ke _tatami_ yang nyaman.

Setelah mendiamkan diri selama beberapa saat, aku merasakan tubuhku sudah lumayan segar. Namun baru saja aku akan membuka kedua kelopak mataku untuk melihat, ada hal yang membuatku langsung meringis kesakitan. Kepalaku nyeri... seperti ada yang menusukinya dari dalam.

Bagai gerak refleks, kugerakan salah satu tanganku untuk memegang kening. Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa—seperti ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Lalu saat kucoba untuk membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar, baru kusadari bahwa—di kamar yang gelap ini—aku sedang terbaring di atas _futon_ dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat oleh tali kain.

"I-Ini apa-apaan...!?"

Hei, tunggu. Kenapa aku bisa sampai diperlakukan seperti tahanan penjara seperti ini!?

Karena kebanyakan menggerakkan badan, mendadak kepalaku berdenyut. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan itu hanya bermuara di ubun-ubun, tapi denyutannya berdampak ke mana-mana. Membuat beberapa titik syarafku juga ikut perih.

"Aaah, siapa pun! Tolong aku...!" Merasa tidak nyaman di posisi seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku berteriak keras. Sebutir air mata menghiasi sudut mataku.

"Diamlah..."

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku segera terbelalak. Meski kepalaku masih sakit dan tubuhku kesulitan dalam bergerak, kucoba untuk memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Nyatanya, baru kusadari bahwa saat ini ada seseorang pria yang memunggungiku. Dan punggung itu... polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Tu-Tunggu..." Aku tersentak, diikuti dengan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Kurasakan lagi segala tali yang mengikat kedua anggota gerak tubuhku ini. "Ini apa maksudnya...?"

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba melihat tubuhku sendiri. Ada secercah kelegaan yang kurasakan saat aku masih berpakaian lengkap. Mungkin, itu adalah sesuatu hal yang harus kusyukuri, hanya saja...

**Deg!**

Diriku terbelalak saat mengingat rencana yang diberikan Konan.

_Sake_...

Kalau tidak salah, Konan memberiku lima botol _sake_ agar aku bisa mempunyai anak dengan Pein.

Dan apakah... ini tandanya...

Aku... sudah buat anak dengan... pria berambut oranye jabrik di depanku ini?

Dengan pandangan mata yang sudah berkunang-kunang, aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

"_O-Oranye_..."

Pein—yang aku yakini masih terjaga itu—tidak mengeluarkan komentar. Aku berdehem, mencoba menjernihkan suaraku yang sempat serak.

"_Oranye_!"

"Apa?"

"Si-Siapa yang mengikatku?"

"Aku." Tanpa menoleh, Pein menjawab.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semalam; menjinakanmu yang terlalu agresif."

Aku benar-benar terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kalimat itu darinya. "A-Apa maksudmu? A-Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Kedua mataku sudah semakin berkaca-kaca. "A-aku tidak ingat..."

Tanpa diminta, Pein menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi terbaring. Dia tolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ke arahku, lalu ia menjawab. "Kau mabuk dan 'menyerangku', bodoh."

"T-Tidak mungkin!" Di posisiku, aku berseru. "Aku saja tidak mengingat apa-apa!"

"Orang mabuk bagaimana bisa mengingat?" Pein menghela nafas bosan.

"Memangnya, apa buktinya aku menyerangmu!?"

Pein segera mengangkat tangannya, lalu menunjuk sebuah kain yang ternyata ada disebelahku. Setahuku, itu _kimono_ tidur milik Pein. Dan di sana... _kimono_ tersebut memiliki robekan panjang di sana-sini. Sungguh mengerikan...

Kemudian, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Pein mendengus meremehkan, membuat nafasku seraya berhenti. Meski aku memang menginginkan anak dari Pein secepat mungkin, tampaknya cara ini masih tetap membuatku _stress_—sekalipun aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang hal yang kuperbuat kepadanya.

Tapi, yang terpenting dari itu semua... baru kusadari bahwa akulah yang menyerangnya.

Aku-yang-menyerangnya. Sampai seganas itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura..."

"Sakura-_sama_..." terdengarlah suara wanita di dekatnya. "Apa Sakura-_sama _bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ditatapnya plafon kamarnya yang polos dan tinggi di atas sana. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebanyak beberapa kali, lalu ia pun mulai menoleh ke arah suara yang sempat memanggilnya tadi.

"Konan-_san_...?" Panggilnya, lirih.

Konan menghela nafas lega. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mencoba memegang kepalanya, lalu membuat dirinya terduduk. "Ng... kepalaku kayak habis dipukul sama gada besi... sakit..." Ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala bagian kanannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa pergelangan tangannya sudah tak lagi terikat. "Tanganku? Ah, tanganku...!"

Konan—yang menyadari apa maksud dari reaksi senang Sakura—tersenyum. "Soal tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakimu, itu sudah kulepaskan..."

"Terima kasih!" Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sambil memegangi pergelangan tanganku yang terasa bebas, ia memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitar kamar. Tampaknya ini sudah pagi—menjelang siang. Soalnya ada sebuah sinar terik dari matahari yang memasuki jendela yang terbuka.

"Kalau boleh tanya, ini jam berapa, Konan-_san_?"

"Jam 12.00 siang..." Jawabnya. Melihat Sakura yang mengangguk, Konan tersenyum. Dia perhatikan gadis cantik bermata _emerald_ itu, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" Sakura terheran.

Konan menggeleng. Wanita berparas anggun tersebut hanya mendadak teringat dengan sesuatu hal mengenai nona besar kerajaan Akatsuki ini. Tentunya mengenai rencana Sakura agar dia bisa mendapatkan anak dengan Pein. "Sepertinya Anda terlalu kelelahan karena peristiwa semalam, ya?"

Pertanyaan tadi benar-benar seperti menyentilnya—mungkin Sakura sadar apa 'maksud' dari kalimat Konan yang tadi. Maka dari itu, Sakura memutuskan diam dengan wajah merona.

Melihat wajah Sakura—yang bagi Konan terlihat seperti malu-malu—Konan tertawa pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana kemarin? Bisakah Sakura-_sama_ menceritakannya?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Dirinya sampai menunduk ketika mengingat ulang pembicaraan di subuh tadi bersama Pein.

"Ng... ba-bagaimana, ya?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan, mencari ide agar ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Konan yang barusan. "Kemarin... berjalan dengan biasa saja..."

"Biasa saja?" Tanyanya, antusias. "Saat aku menemukanmu terikat di atas _tatami_, tampaknya tidak bisa kalau cuma dibilang 'biasa'..."

Ketika itu dibahas, ingin rasanya Sakura keluar dari kamar, dan menghindar dari Konan secepat mungkin.

Tapi ia berpikir dua kali. Sepertinya ia harus menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada Konan. Toh, lagi pula Konan juga kan yang memberikan rencana tersebut kepadanya?

"Ba-Baiklah, Konan-_san_... aku akan bercerta." Bisiknya. Mumpung di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, mulailah Sakura bercerita. "Jadi begini... aku sepertinya salah trik."

"Salah bagaimana?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Intinya, aku lupa rencana." Gumamnya. "Kalau tidak salah, kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk mengajak Pein ngobrol sambil minum-minum, kan? Jadi setidaknya aku minum tiga, dan Pein juga minum tiga."

Konan mengangguk. "Lalu...?"

"Karena bosan menunggu Pein yang datang terlalu malam, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba _sake_ itu. Dan saat kuminum seteguk, aku jadi lupa diri. Aku meminum... entahlah berapa botol. Yang jelas, aku merasa tubuhku jadi aneh... dan setelah itu... aku lupa dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja hari sudah berganti menjadi subuh, lalu tangan dan kakiku sudah diikat oleh Pein dengan tali."

Konan terlihat terkejut, tapi ia masih belum mau mengganggu cerita Sakura.

"Awalnya... meski sedikit takut, aku merasa diriku masih aman. Terutama saat menyadari bahwa diriku masih mengenakan pakaian. Tapi subuh tadi, ketika aku tidak sengaja bangun, Pein mengatakan kepadaku sesuatu hal yang bikin aku menjerit."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Katanya, tadi malam aku sangat agresif. Bahkan baju Pein sampai kurobek-robek..." Dengan menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh semburat merah dan juga kepucatan, Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. "Itu semua benar-benar memalukan..."

_Pantas saja tadi pagi aku mendengar jeritan keras. Efek dari __sake_ memang benar-benar membahayakan sih—Konan membatin pasrah.

Ia dengarkan lagi penjelasan Sakura sampai selesai. Usainya, Konan menghela nafas lega. Bukannya ikut sedih, ia malah menepuk pundak Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum penyemangat.

"Sudah, sudah... tidak apa. Ini kan demi tujuan utamamu—pulang ke desa Konoha. Jadi, Sakura-_sama_ harus tegar dan tetap berusaha..."

"Iya sih... tapi..." Sakura termenung sebentar, lalu segeralah ia berdiri. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkan kejadian semalam yang benar-benar membuat diriku jadi mual." Keluhnya. "Aku mau cari angin sebentar di luar..."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sakura keluar ruangan.

Sedangkan Konan yang masih di dalam kamar hanya mengerutkan salah satu alisnya.

"Eh? Sakura-_sama_ mual? Apa jangan-jangan..." Dan ia pun menyimpulkan sesuatu di pikirannya sendiri.

Di sisi Sakura, gadis itu sedang melewati koridor panjang yang ada di istana Akatsuki ini sambil berlari. Ia hirup banyak oksigen yang memberikan sensasi dingin di paru-parunya. Seolah-olah senyawa tersebut ikut meringankan isi kepalanya yang terasa penat. Namun Sakura sedikit salah karena ia berlari dengan pandangan yang kurang fokus ke depan.

**Brukh!**

**Prang!**

Terdengar suara cangkir yang pecah di depannya. Dengan kedua mata yang masih sedikit berat, Sakura yang sempat terjatuh di lantai kayu pun mengadah. Di sana, terlihatnya pria berpakaian hitam-putih. Dari rambutnya yang jabrik dan berwarna mencolok itu, dapat dia kenali dengan mudah bahwa pria itu adalah Pein. Suaminya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi—yang pada saat itu berada di sebelah Pein—segera mendekatinya.

Tampaknya, ia barusan saja menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Kemunginan besar Pein. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sedikit mengadah ketika ia melihat Itachi yang telah mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantunya berdiri. Tapi Pein melarangnya.

"Biarkan dia. Lebih baik kau panggil pelayan untuk membereskan ini."

Itachi melihat keramik teh yang kini berhamburan di sekitar kaki Pein. Itachi pun segera mengangguk. Ia pergi dari sana—melaksanakan perintah pein. Dan ketika hanya tersisa Pein dan Sakura, pria bermata lavender itu menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku berdiri?" Sambil menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya dengan tangan, Sakura bertanya. Tersirat nada kesal dari sana. Meski jantungnya mulai bereaksi—berdegup kencang—ketika melihat sosok kaisar Akatsuki itu berada di depannya, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang bisa mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya.

Pein menoleh singkat. "Kau punya dua tangan dan dua kaki. Gunakan baik-baik selama masih ada."

Sakura memasang wajah tidak sukanya. Sembari mendengus kesal, ia langsung berdiri. Dia memaksakan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lain—yang setidaknya berlainan dari arah dari Pein. Hanya saja, dirinya mendadak oleng. Kepalanya pening—aliran darah yang ada di tubuhnya menjadi kacau.

**Tep.**

"Hoi, hati-hati..."

Tobi yang berada di belakang Deidara pun langsung bertepuk tangan. "Deidara-_senpai_ hebat deh bisa menangkap Sakura-_sama_ dengan cara yang seperti itu! S_enpai _jadi mirip pangeran!"

"Maaf..." Sakura berujar pelan sembari menduduk. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah Pein. Tapi nyatanya pria itu masih terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh kepadanya. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu ia memperhatikan Deidara dan Tobi yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajah Sakura-_sama_ terlihat pucat?" Tobi bertanya.

Sakura ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tampaknya tidak bisa. Dirinya sudah terlanjur lemas.

Deidara yang masih menahan tubuhnya mencoba untuk menegakkan gadis itu. Lalu, ia memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari depan.

Kedua matanya sayu, helaian merah mudanya acak-acakan dan wajahnya memerah dan pucat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Penampilan Sakura... seperti orang sakit.

"Uhk—HOEKH!"

Sakura muntah di _hakama_—pakaian—yang dipakai oleh deidara.

"SAKURA-_SAMA_! ANDA MUNTAH!"

"Oh, ya ampun..."

Tobi berteriak histeris, dan Deidara hanya bisa menampilkan wajah _hopeless_-nya.

"De-Deidara-_san_... ma-maaf—hueekh!"

"HWAAAAAA! SAKURA-_SAMAA_! MUNTAHANMU SEMAKIN BANYAK!"

"Berhentilah berteriak dan cepat ambilkan lap, Tobi!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ah, ya ampun, gomen, gomen. Baru kusadari kalo selama dua tahun ini (sejak ngepublish fict King's Wife), aku baru ngehasilin 5 chapter. Bener-bener mengerikan... :"(**

**Tapi yah, mau digimanain lagi? Utang fict-ku banyak sih. Jadi harap maklum ya. Yang jelas, karena bantuan ****Henna Sultana Nasution****, aku jadi punya ide untuk menamatkan fict ini. Jadi, dapat kupastikan kalau fict ini ngga akan ku-discontinued-in. Makasih banyak, ya... tanpa kalian aku memang bukanlah apa-apa #ezeeh :')**

**Eh, ngomong-ngomong, biar ngga makin kecewa sama chap yang ngga ber-feel ini, aku mau ngasih sesuatu nih untuk kalian. Coba cek deh: www-youtube-com /watch ?v=qltdihgQaaw. Itu aku buat itu secara khusus, jadi kalian bisa ngebayangin setting, dan PeinSaku di King's Wife ini. Yah, semacam trailer gitu deh. Tapi mohon maaf ya kalo editannya dan tata bahasa inggrisnya ancur belebur ahaha :D #gabisainggris.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Summer Dash, Reyouchi, Rosachi-hime, dwisua-wisit1, namina88, Haru-kun Uchiha, Ribby-chan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Moku-chan, hankira, Pink Purple Fuschia, sillykitty, Lollytha-chan, Haruno Michiko, Mizuira Kumiko, Gimana Nanti51, Momoyukii, cherry's emerald, Kim Keyna, Arum Junnie, Sakura Hanami, Chooteisha Yori, Blue-Origami, aretabelva, tetchan, Momo kuro, Princess Li-chan, Innocent Devilish, Diva-hime, Genji Naru, Nana ichiru, bawangmerah, chii no pinkycherry, sadika, Date, minatsuki heartnet, MelodyBlossom, vhira, YUI, GaemdayGyu, Skaymory, noeruheiwa20, Yuuki Igarashi, Wizuri Haruma, Riani, firuri ryuusuke, arpp2424, Laura Pyordova, Luscania'Effect, natsukiamon.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Aku jadi suka pairing PeinSaku.**Yeyy, arigatouu :3 **Pengen tau anaknya Sakura kayak apa.**Hehe, sabar ya... **Semoga rencana Sakura berhasil.**Sepertinya untuk saat ini ngga ahaha. **Pein cool banget.**Semoga aja di chap ini juga tetep cool #orz. **Ternyata Pein ngga sekejam yang aku bayangin.**Iya dong, nanti kalo kejam jadi suspense #dzigh. **Sakura mah emang cocok dipasangin sama siapa aja.**Setujuu. **Kapan Pein jadi OOC?**Kalo OOC, kayaknya sih chap ini udah. Tapi moga aja tetep IC terus hehe. **Sakura keliatan lemah pas latihan sama Deidara dan Tobi, padahal dia juga kunoichi.**Iya sih, tapi bayangin aja Sakura di sini tuh kunoichi amatiran eheh. **Anak pertama PeinSaku cewek atau cowok?** Maunya apa nih (?). **Zo, ngomong-ngomong kita seumuran loh.**Wehe~ :D/ **Kalo yang minum sake itu Sakura, kayaknya bakalan seru.**Untuk mencegah naiknya rating, aku buatnya jadi begini. Harap maklum, yaa. **Ngomong-ngomong, Pein kok ngga pernah senyum, ya?**Kalo untuk tokoh stoic, aku emang jarang buat mereka senyum ehehe :D **Apa Tobi pake topeng?**Ngga. Bayangin aja muka Obito yang sebelum ketindih batu (?). Tapi sifatnya tetep Obito yang masih unyu-unyu, ya.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sekali-kali kau harus tetap memperhatikannya. Bagaimana pun dia masih kecil. Kalau dia berbadan dua di usia muda kan repot."

"Apa jangan-jangan _Sakura-sama..._ hamil, Konan-_san_?"

"K-Ku-Kumohon... izinkan a-aku pulang..."

"Pertama Konan, kedua Sakura. Konan bisa berhasil kau lepaskan padaku, tapi kalau Sakura... kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	6. Ingin Pulang

**Previous Chap :**

"SAKURA-_SAMA_! ANDA MUNTAH!"

"Oh, ya ampun..."

Tobi berteriak histeris, dan Deidara hanya bisa menampilkan wajah _hopeless_-nya.

"De-Deidara-_san_... ma-maaf—hueekh!"

"HWAAAAAA! SAKURA-_SAMAA_! MUNTAHANMU SEMAKIN BANYAK!"

"Berhentilah berteriak dan cepat ambilkan lap, Tobi!"

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kejadian pagi ini membuat panik situasi istana milik kerajaan Akatsuki. Sakura yang notabene istri—atau sekarang bisa disebut sebagai permaisuri—barusan muntah. Barangkali kehebohan itu semakin parah akibat teriakan Tobi yang meminta kain dan seember air. Karenanya lah para pelayan istana yang mulanya tidak tau apa-apa langsung bertanya-tanya.

Sakura, si gadis bersurai merah muda, baru saja dilepaskan dari Deidara. Prajurit pirang itu hanya bisa meratapi bajunya yang telah ditempeli cairan menjijikkan berbau tak sedap. Sedangkan Konan dibantu pelayan lain segera menggendong tubuh ringkih Sakura agar bisa dibawa ke kamar.

Tapi dari sana juga, terdengar desas-desus terselubung. Semua berpikir; apa jangan-jangan Sakura hamil? Kok dia bisa muntah tanpa sebab sih?

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya begitu rombongan pelayan wanita telah menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Deidara pun menunjuk _keikogi_-nya dengan wajah malas. "Seperti biasa, Yang Mulia Permaisuri membuat masalah." Dan sedetik kemudian ia berdesis. Ia berjalan pergi sambil melepaskan pakaiannya. "Ukh, bau... makan apa dia semalam?"

Kebetulan di saat Deidara mengucapkan komentar, iris birunya menangkap Pein yang baru melintas. Pria berambut oranye jabrik itu masih sibuk menyesapi _ocha_ hangatnya yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan.

"Oi, Kaisar, kau tidak mengurusi istrimu? Tadi dia muntah."

Manik ungu Pein menatapnya sekilas, lalu pria itu kembali berjalan, berniat melewatinya. Deidara yang diabaikan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat tak acuh milik atasannya.

"Sekali-kali kau harus tetap memperhatikan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih kecil." Deidara melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia jatuhkan di lantai kayu dan menyeretnya dengan kaki. "Kalau dia berbadan dua di usia muda kan repot."

Tanpa sadari kalimat itu langsung membuat Pein menoleh. Kedua alisnya bertautan.

Berbadan dua?

Hamil?

Hah...?

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**SIXTH. **Ingin Pulang

.

.

Di dalam kamar pribadi sang kaisar, di sanalah gadis berusia 17 tahun itu terbaring. Kedua matanya terpejam, bibirnya pucat, dan keringat dingin terus keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Untung _kimono_ kotor yang sebelumnya ia pakai telah diganti, sehingga tubuhnya tak segerah yang tadi.

"Sakura-_sama_... Anda panas sekali." Konan yang ada di sebelahnya berkomentar. "Kami akan memanggil dokter istana untuk datang. Tahan sebentar, ya..."

Sakura bergumam. Matanya yang terasa berat mengeluarkan setitik air bening. "A-Aku mual... mau muntah... ta-tapi tidak bisa..."

"Kalau begitu coba minum teh herbal dulu. Mungkin kamu sakit karena kondisi lambungmu yang bermasalah..." Ia mencoba membuat Sakura terduduk, tapi gadis itu menggeleng. Ia tidak sanggup.

Konan kewalahan. Ia jadi tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Sakura yang sedang rewel—persis seperti anak kecil. Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat sang permaisuri makin kesakitan, Konan mencoba cara lain. Tampaknya ia harus membiarkan Sakura beristirahat terlebih dulu. Paling tidak sampai perutnya tak lagi nyeri.

"Apa jangan-jangan Sakura-_sama..._ hamil, Konan-_san_?"

Konan langsung terdiam ketika mendengar bisikan pelayan lain. Ia pun kembali mengingat peristiwa sehari yang lalu—yang kurang lebih telah diceritakan oleh Sakura saat siang menjelang. Kalau tidak salah kemarin malam Sakura baru saja 'memancing' Pein, kan? Dan dia tidak tau apapun yang semalam Pein lakukan kepadanya.

Jadi apa jangan-jangan...

Ah, meski rasanya agak mustahil bisa secepat itu, kemungkinan hamil bisa saja terjadi.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan memandangi empat pelayan yang berada di belakangnya. "Bisa jadi. Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tolong tahan dulu. Jangan disebarkan. Bisa gawat kalau ada rumor tak benar yang beredar, kan?" Katannya, pelan. "Dan kalian bubar saja. Biar aku yang menemaninya."

Semuanya mengangguk patuh.

Ah, jangan lupa ambilkan bubur hangat. Sakura-_sama_ harus makan—"

"Kau sebaiknya juga keluar."

Suara bariton tadi membuat Konan mengadah. Dia lihat Pein yang baru saja masuk melewati _shoji_—bersamaan dengan pelayan-pelayan yang baru keluar. Pria yang tubuhnya ditutupi oleh _kimono _tebal khusus pria itu berjalan mendekat.

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan hal lain. Ada aku yang menjaganya."

"Tak apa, Pein. Aku akan menunggunya sampai Kabuto-_sensei_ datang."

"Dia tidak bisa datang. Dia lagi cari tanaman obat di lembah."

Konan jadi semakin cemas. Di saat Sakura sedang lemah tak berdaya ia malah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ketika ia mengandalkan Kabuto Yakushi—dokter kerajaan—pria itu malah sedang tak ada di istana.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_sama_..." Konan pun berdiri. Tanpa suara ia berjalan keluar kamar, menutup pintu, dan kemudian membiarkan Pein dan Sakura kembali berdua.

Saat keheningan mulai menerpa, di tempatnya Pein membisu. Lewat ekor matanya, ia terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masih terbaring di atas _futon_. Kadang tubuhnya menggigil dan nafasnya ikut memburu.

Pein menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mulanya pria itu sama sekali tak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengamati wajah Sakura. Keningnya yang berkerut, alis-alis tipis yang tertekuk, mata yang terpejam, bibir pucat, serta pipinya yang memerah oleh sebuah rona pucat.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang menerka-nerka apakah Sakura sedang hamil atau tidak. Tapi kalau menurut Pein pribadi, sepertinya gadis itu hanya terkena demam. Atau paling tidak dia sakit karena kebanyakan minum _sake_. Salah sendiri kemarin malam minum sampai berbotol-botol begitu.

Yah, setidaknya Pein dapat meyakini bahwa Sakura tidak sedang mengandung anaknya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa, coba? Melakukannya bersama saja belum pernah. Peristiwa semalam yang terjadi kan hanya Sakura menyerangnya, menarik bajunya, robek, lalu karena kesal Pein mengikatnya dengan sobekan-sobekan itu.

Barangkali ia harus menjelaskannya ke Konan agar tak muncul berita-berita aneh seputar Sakura di seisi istana.

Tapi mau tidak mau melihat kondisi Sakura yang sekarang membuat Pein sedikit iba. Pria itu segera mengangkat tangan, membiarkan punggung jemarinya secara perlahan menyentuh rahang pipi Sakura yang terasa panas dan lembut dalam sekali belaian.

"Enh..."

Pejaman Sakura mengerat. Gadis itu memiringkan wajah dan kemudian menyentuh tangan Pein. Mengenggamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu ada setetes air mata yang jatuh ke samping—melinangi pelipisnya.

"_Shishou_... a-aku mau pulang..."

Sakura menangis dan Pein cuma bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih datar. Ia hendak menarik telapak tangannya tapi pegangan Sakura terlalu kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin di sini..." Ia berbisik. "K-Ku-Kumohon... izinkan a-aku pulang..."

"Sadarlah."

Sang kaisar melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan gerakan cepat. Segala bayangan yang ia miliki buyar seketika. Sakura tersentak dan membuka kelopak matanya dengan lemah. Iris _emerald_ itu terlihat redup sekalipun ada cairan bening yang menggenanginya. Dan ketika Sakura tersadar bahwa ia sedang tidur di atas _futon_ dengan Pein yang berada di sebelahnya, air mata itu bercucuran. Sambil terisak Sakura berusaha mempertegas diri.

Kedua matanya memicing sinis. Pandangannya sama sekali tak bersahabat.

Pein membungkukkan badan—mendekatkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Dan ketika Sakura menahan nafas akibat ujung hidung Pein yang nyaris menyentuhnya, pria itu terhenti. "Asal kau tau, ini bukan dunia mimpi. Kau tak akan bisa pulang semudah kau memohon."

Sakura memandangnya dengan nanar. Air matanya kian berlinangan. Sambil mendengus pelan, tidak tahan dengan jawaban yang Pein beri, Sakura pun menangis dan memutar posisi tidurnya agar bisa memunggungi pria itu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan mata mereka berpandangan.

Kepalanya sudah pusing, dan kaisar sialan itu datang kemari hanya untuk memperberat masalahnya.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Setelah berjam-jam waktu kulewatkan di dalam kamar, dapat kurasakan sinar cahaya yang menerangi kamar ini memudar. Bias berwarna jingga gelap mulai datang menghampiri dan menyentuh wajahku yang sebelumnya terlelap.

Lama terbaring membuatku pegal. Kubuka kelopak mataku dan mencoba tersadar dari kondisi ini. Ternyata kepalaku masih berdenyut nyeri sekalipun sudah agak mendingan. Sambil menghembuskan nafas aku terdiam. Di ruangan ini aku sendirian. Bisa jadi Pein sudah keluar sejak kuabaikan kehadirannya.

Senyap. Tak ada suara. Semua kesunyian yang kudapatkan membuatku bosan setengah mati.

Kuputuskan untuk memandangi _shoji_, pintu kamar yang dibuat dari gabungan tiang kayu dan kertas tipis berdesain unik.

Berdetik-detik terlewat...

Bermenit-menit...

Lama.

Tanpa sadar kedua kelopak mataku kembali tertutup. Selayaknya orang yang melamun, sebuah imajinasi melintas tanpa diminta. Kenangan masa lalu yang kumiliki di desa Konoha seolah berputar ulang, bagaikan rekaman tua hitam-putih yang menayangkan kenangan demi kenangan yang pernah kualami.

Untuk sekarang, apa yang ada di benakku ber-_setting_ ketika aku masih kecil—kisaran 6 tahun. Aku memiliki ayah yang tak pernah absen menasihatiku, dan ibu yang ramah bagaikan bidadari. Sejak dulu mereka lah yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.

Aku pun senang bermain di luar rumah bersama teman-teman; seperti Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan masih banyak yang lain. Bermain gasing, kelereng pipih, karet, sampai layang-layang. Tak jarang aku pulang sore dan masuk angin karena kelamaan di luar.

Dan tentu saja, tak lupa, ketika aku menginjak usia 15 tahun, aku mengenal dua lelaki hebat.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto yang mengajariku arti persahabatan, sedangkan Sasuke mengajariku apa yang dinamakan cinta.

Semua itu... merupakan hubungan yang indah.

Tapi sayang segala hal yang kumiliki dulu tak akan pernah bisa kudapatkan lagi.

Ayah dan ibuku meninggal mengenaskan di tangan tentara Akatsuki yang melakukan invasi dadakan, penyerangan brutal. Desa Konoha yang semula tenang menjadi ricuh seketika. Desingan pedang dan lemparan panah api menghujani penduduk. Tujuannya satu; mereka segala hal yang berhubungan dengan 'ninja' dimusnahkan sekarang juga.

Akatsuki melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran. Mereka, yang adalah para samurai, sangat membenci kehadiran ninja dan berniat membumihanguskan semuanya.

Bagi mereka, kini adalah era bagi para manusia bersenjata pedang. Bukan ninja. Bukan manusia yang memiliki jurus-jurus aneh yang menggebrak akal sehat.

Haruno adalah nama klan lahirku, dan Haruno juga merupakan klan ninja. Makanya sewaktu kekacauan sedang berlangsung, ayah dan ibu segera menyembunyikanku di gudang bawah tanah rumah. Aku yang saat itu tidak tau-menahu tentang hal ini cuma bisa menunggu di sana dengan segala kekhawatiran.

Tapi ketika pagi menjelang dan suasana desa telah sepi, kedua mataku disapa oleh pemandangan mengerikan kala aku keluar dari gudang.

Ayah dan ibu tewas bersimbah darah dari luka sabetan yang dalam. Aku pun segera berlari menuju pintu, berniat memanggil bala bantuan. Namun yang kutemukan malah lebih parah. Di luar rumah, aku malah menyaksikan kondisi ratusan penduduk yang juga tak berbeda dari orangtuaku. Aku kaget. _Shock_ sampai tak bisa bernafas. Apalagi saat mendapati Naruto terbaring kaku di permukaan tanah. Perutnya terhunus pedang. Dan Sasuke...

Dia juga sama.

Semuanya mati meninggalkanku.

Aku yang masih belia menangis keras. Menjerit-jerit bagaikan orang gila. Tapi kemudian Tsunade Senju—pimpinan desa—datang. Dia mencoba menenangkanku dari segala kegundahan ini dan membawaku pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kediaman khusus yang dibuat untuk para _ninja_ dan _kunoichi_ yang selamat dari pembantaian.

Namun...

Ingatanku buyar. Kesadaranku kembali lagi ke sini, di atas _futon_ milik ruang pribadi kaisar. Aku mengangkat telapak tanganku dan mencoba menatapi garis-garis halusku dengan diam. Hati kecilku bertanya-tanya.

Akatsuki adalah pihak yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

Akatsuki juga membuat desa Konoha yang dulu indah menjadi berantakan dan tak terurus.

Lalu kenapa sekarang aku malah menjadi seorang istri dari kaisar Akatsuki?

Padahal karena kaisar lah ide mengenai pembantaian ninja itu terlaksana, kan?

Lalu—untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya ke diri sendiri—kenapa aku hanya diam saja di sini?

"Fuhh..."

Kuhela nafas keras-keras dan melemparkan kompresan yang berada di dahiku ke _tatami_. Aku terduduk—memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Diam-diam aku berdesis.

"Aku mau pulang..."

Entah kenapa kepala ini otomatis memandangi sekeliling. Tak ada orang.

Mataku berair.

"Aku mau pulang..."

Perasaan yang kian menyesakkan, tertumpuk di hati, memberikan sebuah kesulitan bagiku dalam bernafas. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang—apapun yang terjadi. Kutegakkan diriku. Meski pening melanda sesaat, setidaknya aku masih bisa menahan diri agar bisa menstabilkan keseimbangan tubuhku.

"Hh..."

Hembusan nafas terdengar berat. Mata mengernyit. Kening serta leher yang dibubuhi keringat.

"Aku tak peduli lagi... aku mau pulang..."

Masa bodo jika ini bisa dibilang nekat, aku menggerakkan kedua tungkai kakiku. Kuterobos _shoji_ kamar dengan suara keras. Tanpa menutup pintu geser itu, aku berlari pergi, menginjak-injak alas papan kayu.

_Kimono_ hijau yang kukenakan berkibar. Surai merah mudahku terayun.

Tidak sekalipun kuhiraukan pengawal, prajurit atau pelayan istana yang menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan lajuku karena belum ada yang membaca situasi ini—bahwa aku sedang kabur.

Di ujung bangunan luas ini terdapat undakan. Aku melewatinya. Kubiarkan kaus kaki yang kupakai bertabrakan dengan tanah yang berlapis rumput basah. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Sakura-_sama_ pergi! Tolong bawa dia kembali!"

Suara dari gemerisik langkah kaki mulai terdengar cepat. Mereka mengejarku.

Rasa takut menghampiri. Aku pasti akan kembali tertangkap jika tak berbuat sesuatu. Ah, jangan pesimis. Lebih baik selesaikan dulu kegiatan kaburku, mau itu berhasil atau tidak. Toh, bukannya aku ini _kunoichi_? Mudah kan jika hanya ingin kabur dari sini?

Saat pandanganku lurus ke arah bagian depan gerbang istana, terlihat jejeran pengawal dengan posisi siaga, segeralah kukumpulkan _chakra_ di kaki dan melompat tinggi.

Persetan jika identitasku sebagai _kunoichi_ ketahuan. Persetan jika semua ninja harus dibunuh. Persetan dengan kerajaan ini!

_Chakra_-ku terkumpul di tangan dan aku pun melemparkan sebuah pukulan ke tanah.

"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOO!"

**DUAR!**

Tanah retak, bumi bergetar dan angin berhembus kencang. Asap tebal mengitari halaman bagian depan istana. Para pengawal yang semula berada di dekatku langsung terpelanting akibat gaya pukulan kuat yang kulayangkan.

"A-Apa!? Apa yang terjadi!?"

Para prajurit—yang berada tak begitu dekat—menghalau serangan debu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik mereka bersabar menunggu kepulan asap penuh debu itu mereda.

"Cepat kejar! Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu!"

Para _samurai_ lain segera berlari.

Dan di saat itulah aku menemukan celah. Pintu gerbang tak lagi terjaga. Aku segera berlari secepat kilat untuk melintasinya. Namun karena ada beberapa pengawal yang menghadang dari arah depan, aku menggunakan _taijutsu_.

Tiap kali ada yang mau menyentuhku dengan tangan telanjang—tak berani menggunakan pedang karena lawannya berstatus sebagai permaisuri—aku melemparkan tinju ke dagu mereka. Kadang pula menggunakan kaki untuk menendang atau sekedar menghindar.

Tepat kala matahari terbenam, akhirnya dengan sukses aku keluar kawasan istana. Aku tersenyum senang dan menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang berpakaian khusus itu masih bersusah payah mengejarku. Aku bahagia. Ardenalinku memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Bahkan rasa sakit di kepalaku sudah tak lagi terasa.

Aku... bebas!

Bagaikan kembali ke masa kecil, aku tertawa dan mempercepat larianku. Kunaiki pepohonan dan mulai melompati ranting agar lebih cepat melaju.

Dan ketika larianku sudah mencapai jarak 1 kilometeran, aku yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada seorang pun yang berada di balik punggungku. Hanya saja, kenapa di kesendirian ini aku malah merasa takut? Apa karena gelap yang mengelilingi hutan belantara ini—?

**Brukh!**

Baru saja aku membalikkan kepala untuk kembali meluruskan pandangan, hidungku tertabrak dada bidang seseorang yang kini berada di hadapanku. Rasa sakit diterima wajahku. Tak hanya itu, aku terkejut bukan main dan oleng. Aku nyaris terjatuh dari pohon, tapi sebuah tangan yang menahan. Aku ambruk di dekat kaki orang itu.

"U-Uhk..." Aku yang kesakitan segera meringis. Kunaikan dagu dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang saat ini berada di hadapanku.

Itu Pein Rikudou. Kaisar. Entahlah sejak kapan ia berada di sini.

Tangan kiri pria ber-_keikogi_ dan _hakama_ senada itu memegang pedangnya yang masih berada di dalam sarung. Rambut jabriknya teralun oleh angin sedangkan iris ungu pudarnya terus melihatku dengan tatapan datar yang benar-benar membuatku tersudut.

Ya, dari pandangannya saja aku tau bahwa dia marah. Dia marah karena aku telah melanggar aturannya.

"Ada apa?"

Ia bertanya. Suara baritonnya terdengar berat.

"Mau kabur—lagi?"

Kutelan segala keresahanku. Menarik tanganku darinya, tak bisa terlepas, aku memukulinya.

"Lepas!" Ucapku, tegas. Sorotan dari kedua manik mataku menantangnya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku takut oleh status kaisar yang ia miliki. "Minggir atau wajahmu yang akan kena imbasnya!"

Aku fokuskan _chakra_ _taijutsu_-ku ke arah kaki dan kepalan tangan.

Pein memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas malas.

"Silahkan..." Katanya. "Kalau bisa."

Geram, tanpa berpikir panjang aku menyerang. Kukerahkan segala kepalan tanganku dan mencoba memukul batang hidungnya. Namun sayang sepertinya gerakanku kurang cepat. Pein memukul kepalan tanganku dari bawah dengan sarung pedangnya yang tumpul. Tak ayal hal itu membuat tanganku terlempar ke atas dan wajahku yang masih maju tersodor ke arahnya.

Kemudian—dalam hitungan seperdetik—pria tinggi itu membuka mata. Menatap sekilas dan segera memberikan sebuah pukulan keras tepat di tekuk leherku dengan ujung pedangnya.

Aku pun tersentak. Pandanganku menghitam dan kesadaranku menghilang.

Aku ambruk di tempat.

Lagi-lagi aku dikalahkan olehnya sebelum dia menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Selemah itukah diriku ini?

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Bersama Sakura di gendongannya, Pein turun dari atas pohon. Kedua kakinya menapak di tanah dan Itachi langsung menghampirinya dengan dua ekor kuda—satu ditungganginya sedangkan satunya lagi ia tarik; itu milik Pein. Itachi memandang datar Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Pein..."

"Ya?"

"Sakura... benar-benar _kunoichi_?"

Pein menghela nafas.

"Ya, dia _kunoichi_."

Itachi mengamati Pein tanpa suara. Ia tak tau harus berkata apalagi untuk situasi ini. Pein berambut jingga yang sudah berada di atas kudanya menarik tali. Kuda berwarna coklat itu menggerakkan tungkainya dan berjalan duluan.

"Itachi..."

"Hn?"

"Seperti yang kau tau... Akatsuki harus membantai seluruh ninja dari seluruh desa." Pein melanjutkan. Pandangan datarnya terus mengarah ke Sakura yang telah ia taruh di depan pangkuannya. "Jadi kalau kau mau, rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, bilang Sakura hanya orang biasa, entah bagaimana caranya."

Itachi terbelalak.

Aturannya, jika benar sang permaisuri adalah _kunoichi_, Pein harus segera melakukan prosesi cerai dan memberikannya hukuman mati. Tapi apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi benar-benar membuat Itachi terkejut bukan main.

Pein... melindungi Sakura.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Malam menjelang, Pein, Sakura dan Itachi pulang dengan damai.

Namun tetap, permasalahan singkat yang sempat menggegerkan warga istana terus melahirkan gosip-gosip kecil yang beredar. Di ruang istirahat khusus pelayan yang terbuka, banyak yang bercerita ulang tentang kejadian yang tadi sore Sakura lakukan. Bahkan ada prajurit pria yang sedang beristirahat sambil ikut bergosip. Mereka berani berbicara sebab ruangan mereka sangat jauh dari daerah inti di mana Pein dan Sakura tinggal.

"Tebakanku sih dia _kunoichi_."

Itachi—yang saat itu akan berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya—terhenti. Pijakan kakinya terdiam di lantai kayu. Ia melirik ke arah suara melalui ekor mata.

"Tidak mungkin kan ada seorang perempuan biasa yang mampu meretakkan tanah? Gila jika iya."

"Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, Kobayashi-_san_. _Kunoichi_ kan sudah tidak ada lagi di Jepang. Dan juga, mana mungkin kaisar mau menikahi seorang ninja? Itu tidak boleh."

"Iya, aku setuju. Rasanya tidak mungkin." Kata yang lain. "Sepertinya retakan tanah yang itu bertepatan dengan gempa bumi saja deh. Negara kita ini kan daerah rawan gempa bumi."

"Memang. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan menduga-duga—"

**Tep.**

Mendadak ada suara langkah kaki—yang disengajakan kencang. Dan itu membuat semua pelayan dan prajurit yang ada di sisi ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum tipis kepada mereka.

Mereka menelan ludah. Terutama saat jari telunjuknya Itachi bergerak secara perlahan ke depan bibir. Semua yang di sana langsung mengangguk patuh dengan memasang pose sujud. Keringat dingin langsung keluar membasahi dahi.

"Maafkan kami, Uchiha-_sama_."

Itachi pun mengangguk pelan dan lanjut melangkah pergi. Dan bersama suara langkah kaki yang kini nyaris tak terdengar, Itachi yang saat itu masih mengenakan _keikogi_ dan _hakama_ biru gelap itu terdiam sebentar di pertigaan.

Ada sebuah tempat yang sepertinya harus ia datangi—bukan kamar pribadinya.

Itachi menghilang di tikungan ke kanan. Jika lurus terus jalan itu akan membawanya ke ke ruangan Pein—di mana Sakura tengah beristirahat. Surai panjangnya yang dikuncir longgar di bagian ujung terayun pelan seiring langkah.

"Layaknya kembali ke masa lalu ya, Pein?" Tanpa sadar Itachi bermonolog. Suaranya yang lirih tak menang dari suara jangkrik yang tengah bernyanyi di luar sana. "Lagi-lagi kau memiliki hubungan dengan _kunoichi_."

Itachi menahan nafas.

"Pertama Konan, kedua Sakura."

Kini di hadapannya sudah ada pintu besar berornamen keemasan yang begitu menarik. Pintu itu memang dibuat secara khusus oleh emas karena sang penguasa zamanlah yang mengisinya.

"Konan bisa berhasil kau lepaskan padaku, tapi kalau Sakura... kira-kira apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana caranya kau melepaskannya?"

Ia buka pintu tersebut dan mengintip seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang kini tertidur lelap di atas _futon_. Wajahnya pucat dan surai merah mudanya yang pendek tak lagi beraturan. Dalam sekali lihat, jelas Itachi bisa melihat raut wajah yang _stress_ di penampilannya.

"Karena apapun alasannya... Sakura 'telah' menjadi permaisuri. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Jadi cepat atau lambat, aku yakin ia akan ketahuan."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Jangan tanya kenapa aku selalu update lama #menghelanafas. Kalian pasti udah bosen kan ngeliat permintaan maafku, haha. Karena itu semoga kalian enjoy aja deh. Arigatou gozaimasu... :)**

**Anw, aku udah edit kata 'raja' di fict ini jadi 'kaisar'. Maaf ya kalo ada yang terganggu sama editannya.**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Moku-Chan, rosalialuce, firuri ryuusuke, stillewolfie, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, d3rin, mia, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, kanon rizumu, shizune, Rosachi-hime, Dwisua, Nara ichiru, Sadika, miss chery24, Kim Keyna, momoyukii, Sakura Hanami, Date Kaito, Diva-hime, Zee Uchiharuno, natsukiamon, Luv, Noeru-F, BarbieUchiha, vivie, Princess Li-chan, Biiancast Rodith, Ribby-chan, Balasoka Acapati, RR Shinigami, lonna, Minri, lily, angelika-marlisandhy, Lily, Guest, Chiaki-chan, ck mendokusei, Shuznu'L-San, Nataniaa, guest, Aozora Straw, belladelavuelta, ainur, Putri Hyuuga, dwi2, Fichanroyalcham, Uchiha Sakura, Seiya de pegasus, Stacie Kaniko, Lavender Hyuuga, onixsafir1023, ringohanazono6, agnes-chan, Seijuurou Eisha, uchiha ayu-chan, Aka no Rei, anita-indah-777, Guest.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Pein IC banget. **Arigatouu. **Sakura ternyata cocok sama Pein. **Iya dong. **Aku pikir ini akan di-discontinued. **Aku sempet bingung nih fict mau dibawa ke mana. Tapi lama-lama ada ilham juga yang datang. Jadi tenang aja. Pasti tamat kok :') **Coba ini rated M. **Ahaha, ngga kuat aku bikinnya. **Ada orang ketiga? **Aku bingung siapa. **Tadi malem PeinSaku ngapain? **Udah dijelasin di atas. Sakura ngerobek baju Pein dan dia pun diiket (doang). **Jadi Sakura ngga hamil, kan? **Ngga. **Kenapa Sasori ngga muncul. **SasoSaku itu pairing fave-ku juga. Bisa gawat kalo muncul (?). Eh, tapi mendadak aku dapet ide #ting. **Jadi penasaran sama hubungan Pein-Konan-Itachi. **Udah dijelasin dikit.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Bilang ke Pein-danna, istrinya itu harus diberikan tes."

"Ah, sial... aku benci _kunoichi_."

"Kau tidak boleh punya permaisuri seorang _kunoichi, _Bodoh!"

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan tindakanmu melindungiku!? Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tidak berkesan!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. Hukuman

**Previous Chap :**

"Konan bisa berhasil kau lepaskan padaku, tapi kalau Sakura... kira-kira apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana caranya kau melepaskannya?"

Ia buka pintu tersebut dan mengintip seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang kini tertidur lelap di atas _futon_. Wajahnya pucat dan surai merah mudanya yang pendek tak lagi beraturan. Dalam sekali lihat, jelas Itachi bisa melihat raut wajah yang _stress_ di penampilannya.

"Karena apapun alasannya... Sakura 'telah' menjadi permaisuri. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Jadi cepat atau lambat, aku yakin ia akan ketahuan."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kekaisaran Akatsuki, berdirilah sebuah kastil kecil yang menampung satu keluarga ningrat. Dari sekian banyak kamar, ada kamar yang dipakai oleh penasihat kerajaan, tetua Danzo dan Chiyo. Sedangkan satunya lagi digunakan oleh seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan. 24 lebih tepatnya. Dia memiliki rambut merah bagaikan darah, mata cokelat madu yang bersinar indah, serta paras tampan yang mencerminkan pria asia berpendidikan tinggi.

Namanya Sasori. Sasori Akasuna. Dia lah calon penasihat Pein Rikudou beserta kerajaan Akatsuki di masa depan. Cucu yang akan menggantikan kakek dan neneknya untuk bertugas.

Dan saat ini, dia sedang duduk di depan meja berkaki rendah. Tangan Sasori memegang kuas dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum misterius. Ketika kuasnya telah berhasil menggambar sebuah pemandangan berantakan di segulung kertas lembar. Dia berikan sebaris tulisan _kanji_ di bagian atas sebagai judul. Kehancuran Desa Konoha, namanya.

**Tok tok tok.**

Pintu ruangannya diketuk. Muncul seorang pria yang sudah membungkuk sopan. Dia membawa gulungan surat. "Sasori-_sama_. Ada berita penting—"

Tangan Sasori terangkat, menyelanya. "Aku sudah tau berita itu. Ada dugaan bahwa permaisuri Pein-_danna_ adalah _kunoichi_, kan?"

"Itu masih dugaan sementara."

"Hm, terima kasih informasinya. Bilang ke Pein-_danna_, istrinya itu harus diberikan tes."

Orang tersebut menelan ludah.

"Baik, Sasori-_sama_."

Kemudian ia pamit untuk menutup pintu. Setelah ia sendirian di ruangan yang agak temaram itu, Sasori menghela nafas. Ia memandang langit malam yang kelihatan jelas lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Lalu ia dengan sengaja menumpahkan tinta merah di sebelahnya ke lukisan konoha yang sudah ia buat itu. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya yang sewarna dengan tinta tersebut.

"Ah, sial... aku benci _kunoichi_."

Sasori pun tertawa pelan.

"Ninja harus diberantas sampai ke akarnya. Tak peduli jika ia adalah permaisuri sekalipun."

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**SEVENTH.** Hukuman

.

.

"Jadi... ini semua adalah kelakuan istrimu, Kaisar?"

Seorang petinggi Akatsuki, Danzo Akasuna mengamati sebuah retakan yang baru saja akan diperbaiki oleh beberapa ahli batu bayaran. Danzo—yang kini berdiri di sebelah Pein—mengamati dari kejauhan. Matanya yang sipit itu makin berkerut saat mengernyit dan berpikir.

Lalu istri dari Danzo yang berumur sama, Chiyo, memandang sang kaisar. Pria berambut jabrik dan bertubuh tegap itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, belum mau menjawab, sementara matanya masih sibuk mengamati para pekerjanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia bisa mempunyai kekuatan itu? Apa dia _kunoichi_? Ninja yang menggunakan _taijutsu_-nya untuk menghancurkan jalanan?"

"Maaf yang mulia, tapi biar saya yang jelaskan." Zetsu, wali bicara dari Pein mencoba memasuki pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Tampaknya Pein tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi, karena itulah sudah tugasnya untuk meluruskan hal-hal tersebut. "Sakura-_sama_, permaisuri kami, memang sempat kabur kemarin sore. Tapi saat dia lewati gerbang, secara kebetulan terjadi gempa bumi yang sangat besar."

"Gempa bumi? Apa itu masuk akal? Kenapa cuma rusak di jalanan gerbang bagian depan?" Chiyo menatap pria berambut hijau dengan wajah penuh curiga.

"Struktur kerajaan terlalu kokoh untuk dihancurkan. Jadi hanya satu sisi yang rusak."

"Lalu apa pendapat kalian mengenai pengakuan salah satu saksi?"

"Saksi?"

"Ada yang melihat Sakura-_sama_ meninjukan tangannya ke tanah. Itu jelas _taijutsu_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh ninja."

"Permaisuri bukan sedang meninjukan tangannya ke tanah. Dia cuma terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu." Meski keringat bercucuran, Zetsu mencoba merasionalkan hal tersebut.

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi, kedua tetua berdecak tak suka. Ingin mengelak, tapi masalahnya hal-hal seputar gempa bumi memang sering terjadi di Jepang, apalagi di dataran-dataran seperti ini. Telebih lagi kan para ninja telah dipunahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi mana mungkin masih ada ninja di sini?

"Baiklah. Untuk penjelasan singkatnya, kami bisa menerimanya untuk sekarang." Wanita tua bercepol satu itu menghela nafas. "Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, kami tetap mengajukan hukuman, sebuah tes lebih tepatnya, kepada Sakura Rikudou. Mengerti, Kaisar?"

"Hm."

"Anggap saja tuduhan pertama ini kami maklumi. Tapi kami tak ingin mendapatkan laporan kedua tentang ini. Jangan kecewakan Akatsuki."

Sesaat Danzo dan Chiyo pergi, Pein yang masih disertai Zetsu di sebelahnya pun menghela nafas. Ia mengusap rambut jingganya dangan tangan kemudian ia berbalik. Ia sedang malas berpikir. Apalagi memikirkan keadaan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering membuat masalah.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia terbangun dengan kelopak mata yang berat. Sakura Rikudou mengerjap sesekali, kulit jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap mata. Menguap lebar, ia pun bangkit, terduduk dan kemudian terbengong.

Pagi ini terasa seperti biasa. Ia bangun dengan selembar _futon_ tebal berkualitas super sebagai alasnya. Sinar matahari menembus jendela yang terbuka. Samar-samar cicitan burung yang mengobrol terus terdengar tanpa henti. Sakura mengusap poni _pink-nya_ ke belakang. Terdiam.

Aneh. Rasanya aneh.

Sengaja lupa atau memang lupa sungguhan, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat dengan hal yang terjadi kemarin. Soal insiden kabur yang kedua, soal ia yang mempertontonkan _taijutsu_ ajaran Tsunade-_shisou_ ke anggota kerajaan, sampai dirinya yang tertangkap lagi oleh Pein. Ia _blank_. Tidak kepikiran sama sekali. Yang ia ingat cuma kesehariannya yang membosankan di lingkungan kelas atas ini. Namun mendadak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ia melihat sebuah waslap di baskom kecil berisikan air, terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Hm? Siapa yang sakit?"

Dengan _kimono_ merah pudar yang ia gunakan, Sakura beranjak dan keluar ruangan. Pelayan yang awalnya cuma berjalan tenang kini melihat ke arahnya dan berbisik singkat. Sakura memperhatikan sampai mereka hilang dari tikungan koridor. Sakura heran.

"Ada apa sih?" Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Sakura-_sama_?"

"Ah, Konan-_san_..."

_Timing_ yang tepat, Konan datang dengan wajah khawatir. Ia segera menarik Sakura agar memasuki ruangan dan menyuruhnya agar berbaring. Katanya Sakura masih belum cukup sehat, tapi buru-buru gadis musim semi itu menangkis saran Konan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Dia sudah sehat, katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kok perasaanku ada yang aneh ya sama hari ini..." Gumam Sakura sambil menyesap teh hijau seduhan Konan. "Apa Konan-_san_merasa juga?"

Konan menatapnya. Sambil duduk sopan—bersimpuh—ia menatap permaisurinya dengan pandangan sendu. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tau sih. Tapi rasanya suasana kekaisaran ini sedang berubah. Atau karena perubahan musim, ya? Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin..."

Menghela nafas, Konan menatap lekat mata berklorofil milik Sakura. "Soal itu... apa Sakura-_sama_ tidak ingat apa yang Anda lakukan kemarin?"

"Kejadian sehari yang lalu? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Konan lebih menunduk. "Anda benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

"Konan-_san_, jangan sedih seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang pernah kulakukan selain menghabiskan waktu melihat daun musim gugur yang rontok dari ranting? Paling cuma membaca buku, melihat prajurit latihan, makan, dan tiduran di kamar." Ia tertawa kecil. "Itu saja. Selebihnya tidak ada yang kulakukan." Nadanya berubah agak tinggi. "Eh, tapi tau, tidak? Aku sempat memimpikan sesuatu yang unik. Aku mimpi diriku keluar dari kerajaan ini; bebas, dan aku kembali ke desaku yang tentram." Bangganya dengan senyum ceria. Konan mengamati. "Aku merindukan Desa Konoha. Seandainya aku berani untuk kabur dari sini..."

"Kemarin kan Anda telah mencobanya..." Konan menimpali.

Sakura tertawa pelan, mengibaskan tangan. "Mana mungkin aku mampu melakukan hal seperti itu, Konan-_san_? Diizinkan keluar dari gerbang bangunan ini pun tidak boleh, jadi—"

"Tapi masalahnya kau 'sudah' kabur." Mendadak ada suara seorang pria dari belakang Konan, lebih tepatnya dari sela pintu geser yang dibuka oleh dua prajurit berpakaian santai. Yang pirang melipat tangan di dada, dan yang rambut hitam jabrik muncul dari balik punggung _senpai_-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara dan Tobi.

"Iya, Sakura-_sama_! Kemarin sore Anda benar-benar keren! Tanganmu sekuat apa sampai bisa membelah tanah? Aku mau belajar!"

Sakura membeku. "Apa?"

"Dan kau memang sudah cari mati, Bodoh." Deidara berkomentar malas.

"Eh, tunggu ini apa maksudnya!? Aku kemarin... kabur!? Kenapa aku tidak sadar!? Ah, apa karena kemarin aku sakit dan terlibat emosi sesaat, lalu aku bertindak di luar akal!? Tapi memangnya aku sakit apa!? Kok aku lupa total—!?"

Kefrustasian Sakura dihentikan oleh kedua tangan wanita berambut biru yang menggenggamnya. Konan menatapnya lekat. "Anda baru saja membuka kedok sebagai _kunoichi,_Sakura-_sama_. Semua prajurit, pelayan dan orang-orang Akatsuki lainnya banyak yang sedang membicarakanmu. Itu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa terkena hukuman mati jika dugaan itu terbukti..."

Sakura menahan nafas. Ia menatap sekeliling—Konan, Deidara dan Tobi. "T-Tu-Tunggu, jelaskan pelan-pelan! Jadi k-kalian... kalian sudah tau bahwa aku adalah _kunoichi_?"

Deidara mengangguk, mewakili semua. "Hanya segelintir yang benar-benar tau—hanya orang-orang yang dipercaya oleh Pein. Sisanya, penghuni kerajaan yang lain, belum tau pasti; cuma menduga-duga. Tapi yang jelas identitasmu itu harus segera ditutupi. Nyawamu terancam. Akatsuki tidak mau ada ninja di era ini."

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat ulang apa yang terjadi sehari yang lalu—sesuatu yang malah ia kira sebagai mimpinya. Sepuluh detik berlalu, Sakura menatap sekeliling, kemudian ia bertanya.

"Lalu kalian... kenapa masih baik denganku? Aku kan _kunoichi_, kalian sudah tau itu!"

"Pein-_sama_ menyuruh kami menutup mulut. Bahkan kami disuruh membersihkan warga kerajaan dari gosip-gosip yang menyinggung bahwa Sakura-_sama_adalah _kunoichi_." Tobi menebar cengiran. "Kaisar baik sekali, ya?"

"Hah? Pein merahasiakannya? Tapi kan seharusnya ia marah kalau tau aku adalah seorang ninja? Lalu kenapa...?" Suara Sakura memelan.

"Cuma Pein yang tau alasannya." Konan ikut tersenyum. Sakura tercenung. Matanya yang bergerak mencirikan ia sedang berpikir keras menguras otak. Semua menjadikan Sakura sebagai titik fokus.

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang keadaanku sudah aman?"

Konan menggeleng. "Penasihat kerajaan marah besar saat tau ada saksi yang bilang Anda menggunakan _taijutsu_. Karena itu Sakura-_sama_ harus melewati tes percobaan di awal bulan depan nanti."

"Tes percobaan?"

"Semacam tes yang akan membuktikan apakah Anda adalah _kunoichi_ atau bukan. Itu tes yang mengerikan, Sakura-_sama_..." Konan menelan ludah. Tampaknya itulah yang sedari awal ia ingin sampaikan dengan ketakutan yang jelas. Sebegitu mengerikannyakah tes tersebut? Sakura berpikir dua kali.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi jika aku ketahuan bahwa aku _kunoichi?_ Dan bagaimana caranya mereka tau?"

"Prosedur tes percobaan itu adalah tes siksaan. Mungkin mereka akan terus menyiksamu sampai kau balas menyerang atau entahlah bagaimana." Deidara ikut duduk di sebelah Konan, disusul Tobi yang mengekori. "Yang jelas jangan keluarkan serangan, amukan atau _jutsu_ apapun selama waktu yang ditentukan."

Sakura menatap pria pirang yang berponi panjang itu. "Jika aku ketahuan?"

Tiga orang di dalam ruangan diam sebentar. "Kau akan dipaksa cerai dengan Pein, disuruh pulang ke desa." Katanya. Sakura berniat bertanya lagi dengan antusias—ada secarik kesenangan di sana—tapi Konan terlebih dulu menginterupsi. "Jangan salah kira, itu hukuman teringannya. Kalau yang terberat, mungkin kau akan dihukum mati dan Konoha akan ikut dibumihanguskan karena dianggap masih menyimpan ninja."

Senyuman yang sempat terpatri perlahan hilang. Jantungnya berdentum kaget.

Benar juga. Akatsuki adalah sekelompok samurai yang membenci ninja, kan? Sudah banyak desa ninja yang mereka hancurkan secara besar-besaran untuk memusnahkan ninja di daratan Jepang ini. Wajar jika identitasnya ketahuan, Desa Konoha akan ikut terkena imbasnya secara telak.

Awan di luar kerajaan tampak bergerak, membuat sinar terik yang awalnya masuk menjadi redup dan samar. Lama terdiam Sakura berdiri. Konan bertanya dirinya mau ke mana.

"Aku mau mencari Pein. Dia lagi di mana?"

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Seperti biasa, di ruangan kerja kerajaan terdapat beberapa gulungan yang sudah sepenuhnya dikerjakan oleh Pein, sebotol _sake_ beserta cawannya berdiri tegak di meja milik sang kaisar. Pipa rokoknya yang panjang ia pegang menggunakan tangan kiri. Asap putih yang ia keluarkan lewat helaan nafas beterbangan dan menghilang di udara.

Pein memejamkan mata. Pikirannya saat ini sedang dipenuhi oleh banyak persoalan rumit. Suara aliran air di potongan batang bambu taman—beberapa meter dari ruangan kerja—pun tak mampu mengobati rasa berat di kepalanya. Ia berniat menuangkan cairan fermentasian beras kembali ke cawan, namun sebelum ia melakukannya, Sakura dengan rambut acak-acakan itu memasuki ruangan dengan gegabah, menciptakan suara gebrakan dari pintu yang ia geser.

Pandangan gadis bernama asli Sakura Haruno itu mengarah sengit kepada sang kaisar. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, buru-buru ia duduk di hadapan Pein, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Pein."

Pein tak menjawab. Pria berambut jingga itu memilih membuka gulungan yang sebenarnya telah ia baca berkali-kali.

"Sekarang kau tau kan aku siapa? Aku ini _kunoichi_. Dan kata Konan-_san,_ kau melindungiku dari predikat itu ke warga Akatsuki yang lain. Apa benar?" Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan. Pein membuka gulungan kedua. "Jika boleh bertanya sungguh-sungguh, kenapa kau melindungiku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau melindungi seorang ninja sepertiku? Bukannya samurai seperti kalian membenci kami—para ninja?" Suasana kembali hening. Sakura menelan ludah. "Pein, jawab aku!"

Mata ungu Pein menatapnya sekilas. Ia berkata dengan asap putih yang keluar dari sela bibir. "Pergilah. Aku sedang sibuk."

Sakura berdecak. Ia bukan anak manis yang bisa sabar di saat-saat seperti ini. Pasalnya ia baru diberitahu oleh Konan, Deidara dan Tobi bahwa dirinya sedang dilindungi oleh Pein. Merasa tindakan Pein bijak? Sakura anggap tidak. Merasa tindakan itu _so sweet_? Oh, sayangnya tidak juga. Di pikiran Sakura cuma ada satu hal; tidak adil. Pein sangatlah tidak adil.

"Kaisar sepertimu seharusnya tidak menikahi seorang _kunoichi_ sepertiku, kan!?"

Seruan yang dikeluarkan Sakura membuat Pein menjawab sebait kalimat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?"

"Aku cuma bertanya! Kenapa kau tidak marah atau menghukumku!? Aku ini ninja—berkali-kali kuucapkan kepadamu! Seharusnya kau menceraikanku sekarang juga, bukan malah melindungiku seperti ini!"

Mata Pein menatapnya. "Aku bebas menentukan siapa permaisuriku."

"Tapi aku _kunoichi_!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak boleh punya permaisuri seorang _kunoichi,_Bodoh!"

Pein menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku bahkan sudah tau identitasmu dari awal bertemu. _Chakra_-mu berbeda dari orang awam."

Untuk ke sekian kali di hari ini Sakura menahan nafas. Kaget. Dirinya dibuat pusing oleh kalimat Pein yang bagaikan rajutan asal di otaknya. Emosinya saat ini kacau tak terbantahkan. Ia gebrak meja Pein yang sedikit rendah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dengar, Pein! Ini yang terakhir, kukatakan sekali lagi bahwa aku adalah _kunoichi_! Seorang ninja perempuan yang lahir di klan Haruno! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau tidak membunuhku, sementara orang lain di desaku bisa langsung kau bunuh dalam sekejab hanya karena status mereka sebagai 'ninja'!? Kenapa!?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Desanya. "Kau pikir aku senang dengan tindakanmu melindungiku!? Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tidak berkesan! Percuma saja jika kau melindungiku tapi kau membunuh ayah, ibu, teman dan penduduk lain di desa kelahiranku! Membuatku jadi sebatang kara, sendiri, tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di umur muda! Percuma! Seharusnya kau tau, Pein, tindakanmu yang semena-mena itulah yang membuatku semakin marah! Seharusnya kau membunuhku dari awal!"

Itulah yang membuat sebuah ganjalan besar di dada Sakura saat tau kenyataan bahwa Pein melindunginya. Ketidakadilan itu terasa nyata. Mata Sakura yang terbuka lebar itu berkilat. Campuran rasa kesal, marah dan sedih yang bergejolak. Semua orang yang ia sebutkan—teman-teman, keluarga, kekasih dan penduduk desa—kembali teringat. Di masa pembantaian samurai Akatsuki sedang berlangsung, menebas habis semua orang yang bergelar ninja sampai tak tersisa.

Pein yang ada di depannya tak bergeming. Cuma raut datar yang ia tampilkan sebagai jawaban atas kalimat bernada tinggi tadi. Hingga suatu detik Pein kembali menghela nafas. Ia taruh pipanya di atas meja dan berdiri. Ia eratkan kimono tebal yang awalnya cuma asal menempel di punggungnya dan mengenakannya dengan cara yang benar. Sambil membelakangi Sakura, ia berkata.

"Beberapa hari lagi kau akan menjalankan sebuah tes. Tes percobaan—aku yakin Konan sudah menjelaskan hal itu kepadamu." Lalu ia berbalik dan menjelaskan. "Di saat tes nanti, akui sendiri bahwa kau _kunoichi_. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Danzo dan Chiyo, penasihat Akatsuki memang akan marah besar, mungkin akan terjadi beberapa konflik, tapi selanjutnya kita akan bercerai dan kau akan diperbolehkan kembali ke Konoha."

Sakura terhenyak mendengarnya. Tidak tau apa sebabnya, terasa ada sebuah gada yang menghantam ulu hatinya. Berat dan asing. Pein memutar tubuh, kembali menghadap ke ia yang masih terduduk. Lalu sebuah hal yang tidak diduga keluar; dia tersenyum. Seorang Pein Rikudou tersenyum. Tipis dan terkesan memiliki makna lain di baliknya.

"Itu harapanmu, kan?" Katanya.

"O-Oh, maksudmu supaya aku dihukum mati dan kalian bisa menghancurkan Konoha, begitu!? Konan-_san_ bilang padaku, katanya—"

"Tidak. Konoha tidak akan dihancurkan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku akan menahan perintah itu."

Sakura terbelalak lebar. Pein menatapnya lekat. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada sebuah hati kecil yang merasa tidak ikhlas di ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau mau pergi dari sini, lakukanlah. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir yang kuberikan padamu."

Kemudian ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Menjelang awal musim dingin, di dalam ruangan khususnya, pria bernama Sasori Akasuna sedang membuka sangkar burung yang tergantung di dekat jendela kamar. Burung berbulu merah yang terlihat kecil namun gagah itu menyadari kehadiran tangan Sasori yang mendekat, membiarkan kepalanya yang halus dibelai oleh Tuannya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis.

**Sreek.**

"Sasori-_sama_..." Pintu shoji terbuka dan terlihatlah bawahannya yang duduk bersimpuh di depan kamar. "Sudah waktunya Anda berangkat. Tes percobaan permaisuri akan dimulai siang nanti."

Pria beriris coklat madu itu menoleh. "Baiklah. Kau sudah menyiapkan pesananku kan, Kabuto?"

"Ya. Algojo tes percobaan ini telah saya ubah sedemikian rupa agar lebih tegas dalam melancarkan hukuman."

"Bagus. Usahakan agar perempuan itu tersiksa sampai ia mengaku. Tak peduli siapa pun orangnya, mau permaisuri kaisar atau bukan, cuma tuduhan atau memang benar, yang namanya ninja harus kita musnahkan sekarang juga."

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari-hari kulalui dengan berat. Dua pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh Pein membuatku luar biasa bingung dengan hal yang akan kupilih nantinya. Lebih baik mengaku atau tidak di tes percobaan nanti? Tetap di sini, atau cerai dan pulang?

Sebenarnya tak ada lagi alasan yang membuatku ingin memilih opsi pertama—memilih tak mengaku dan tetap di sini. Toh, aku benci kerajaan Akatsuki. Mereka telah merengut semuanya dariku. Meski aku memiliki beberapa kenalan di sini yang peduli padaku, Itachi, Konan, Tobi dan Deidara, aku akan tetap memilih pulang ke Konoha sebagai prioritas. Aku terlalu lelah dan bosan menjalani kehidupan di sini.

Tapi... bagaimana dengan Pein?

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk bertanya 'kau maunya aku pergi atau tetap di sini?', tapi saat aku sudah berhadapan dengannya, kalimat yang ingin kuutarakan itu selalu buyar sendiri.

Dan tak terasa, akhirnya hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang ini datang. Tepat di tanggal kelima sesudah musim dingin melanda Jepang, jam tes percobaan telah ditentukan. Siang ini aku akan dites dan diadili apakah aku merupakan _kunoichi_ atau bukan. Untuk rupa tes tersebut, aku masih tidak kebayang apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas Konan telah menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah tes siksaan. Sebisa mungkin aku harus mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit.

Kuhela nafas panjang-panjang.

Sepertinya kegiatanku yang sebelumnya kulakukan untuk mendekati Pein sama sekali tak menuai hasil. Hubungan kami selama beberapa minggu terakhir juga semakin runyam oleh permasalahan ini. Sebab sejak omongan kami yang terakhir—membicarakan masalah tes dan perintahnya untuk mengaku—Pein dan aku jadi jarang bertatap muka. Bertukar suara pun sudah tak pernah lagi. Kami cuma bertemu saat malam, ketika akan tidur di _futon_ masing-masing yang berjauhan. Itu pun saling memunggungi.

Aku kembali memikirkan pilihan Pein.

Mengaku atau tidak?

Kalau tidak mengaku, aku akan melanjutkan hari di kerajaan yang ibarat penjara ini. Mendekati Pein sampai menghasilkan satu anak laki-laki dan baru boleh dipulangkan. Lama sekali, bukan?

Kalau mengaku, ikatan pernikahanku dengan Pein akan dilepas dan aku bisa pulang dengan bahagia dan sejahtera. Menyenangkan sekali pastinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Pein cuma berbohong soal Konoha yang tak akan dihancurkan? Walau ia memegang kekuasaan tinggi, paling ia cuma bisa menahan tindakan genosida itu untuk sementara waktu. Dan aku yakin, dalam hitungan tahun atau bulan, pasti ujung-ujungnya prajurit Akatsuki akan kembali menyerang Konoha.

Aku takut Pein berbohong. Tapi juga tak ingin melewati kesempatan emas ini.

Ingin bertanya langsung namun segan.

Aku menggeram gemas. Bingung kepalang. Aku yang saat ini berada di ruangan penuh buku lusuh kerajaan pun menghentakkan tangan ke meja panjang. Aku tutup buku yang sempat kubaca secara sembarang dan membenamkan wajah di cover buku tersebut.

Oke, baiklah.

Aku akan memilih mengaku sebagai _kunoichi._ Keputusanku sudah bulat.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tepat ketika matahari berada di atas sigasananya, suhu rendah yang diakibatkan oleh musim dingin yang belum bersalju ini setidaknya menghangatkan lapangan yang dikelilingi banyak orang. Deidara dan Tobi, dua jendral perang Akatsuki yang terhormat, memotong kerumunan dan menempatkan diri mereka di barisan depan. Itachi berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sedangkan di tengah lapangan—yang diberi keleluasaan agar tidak diinjak oleh orang-orang—terdapat sebuah tempat di mana batangan kayu yang tebal dan tinggi itu tertancap. Nanti Sakura akan di tes di sana.

"Petinggi kerajaan dipersilahkan menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing..."

Suara seseorang menggema kencang. Orang-orang—yang banyak di antaranya adalah prajurit dan pelayan kerajaan—terdiam sesaat, menjadi hening, kemudian mereka menatap ke atas. Ke arah sebuah tempat khusus yang telah disediakan bantal duduk berkualitas tinggi.

Kaisar, Pein Rikudou, masuk duluan. Ia berjalan tanpa menatap siapa pun dan duduk diam di tengah. Dua selanjutnya adalah Danzo dan Chiyo. Dia adalah penasihat kerajaan. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua merupakan atasan Pein dalam memimpin Akatsuki dan samurai-samurainya. Lalu yang keempat masuk adalah Sasori. Oleh karena jabatan yang dipegangnya, pria muda berambut merah itu dengan mudah menempati tempat duduk di sebelah Pein.

Ia terlebih dulu beri sapaan singkat untuk kaisarnya dengan pandangan hormat. "Selamat siang, _Danna_-_sama_. Terima kasih karena telah mengundangku ke pertunjukan ini."

Pein menatapnya sekilas, lalu pandangannya kembali mengarah ke bawah, ke lapangan yang belum diisi oleh Sakura.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Jam 12.15, lebih jelasnya di belakang sebuah pintu besar. Konan dan beberapa pelayan lain menatap Sakura yang baru datang ke mereka.

"Sakura-_sama_, Anda sudah siap?"

"Mm, doakan saja." Ujarnya, kurang begitu yakin. Kemudian ia biarkan beberapa pelayan lain memberikannya pakaian ganti, ke sebuah _kimono_ sederhana berwarna putih polos. Konan pun meriasnya dengan taburan bedak lalu merapikan tatanan rambut Sakura yang kini mulai panjang. Tak lupa diiringi oleh ceramahan ringan.

"Yang penting, Anda harus bersiap-siap menahan sakit. Sebentar lagi Anda akan dipanggil ke tempat tes."

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk walau ragu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa masih bimbang seperti itu? Bukannya ia sudah membulatkan keputusannya sendiri? Bukannya ia berniat mengakui bahwa ia adalah kunoichi ke publik? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tiap kali ia mengingat senyum suaminya yang dulu, Pein Rikudou, hatinya menjadi sesak seperti ini?

**Grep.**

Mendadak ada dua tentara samurai yang memegang sisi-sisi tangannya. Sakura kaget.

"Selamat siang, Nona _Kunoichi._ Kami senang bisa melihatmu dihukum..."

"Ka-Kalian...?"

Kedua belah bibir Sakura terbuka seketika saat ia menemukan dua prajurit yang sedikit dikenalinya. Ia memandangi mereka secara bergantian. Baru ia sadari, dua tentara ini adalah pria-pria sialan yang sempat ia serang dulu di Desa Konoha—sebelum ia bertemu dengan Pein. Dua tentara berwajah sangar itu memasang tawa menyeramkan.

"Kalau boleh terus terang, sebenarnya kami mengajukan diri sebagai saksi agar kau mendapatkan hukuman, agar kau membuktikan diri bahwa kau lah_kunoichi_. Sebagai pembalasan atas perilaku kurang ajarmu beberapa waktu silam." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Sedangkan satunya lagi membuka pintu, mempersilahkan cahaya di depan merambat masuk dari sela pintu. Mata Sakura menyipit kesilauan.

Di pandangan Sakura saat ini ada sebuah lapangan besar yang teramat sangat luas. Lapangan itu terletak di bagian selatan bangunan kekaisaran. Orang-orang berkumpul mengelilingi petak besar, sedangkan beberapa petinggi kerajaan—Pein, contohnya—ada di bagian atas, ditutupi kanopi, menonton dirinya yang baru ditarik keluar tanpa perlu merasakan ganasnya cahaya mentari yang terik.

Suasana di sana meramai.

"Cepat gerak! Jangan bengong!"

Tanpa ada asas kelembutan, Sakura ditarik menuju ke tengah. Ia disuruh membungkuk, setengah berdiri dengan lutut, memeluk sebuah batang kayu besar. Pergelangan tangannya diikat kencang oleh sebuah tali yang tebal, kesat dan kencang. Selama prosedur itu tak jarang prajurit-prajurit tadi membentak Sakura supaya diam. Pelayan-pelayan lain mencemaskan Sakura, sedangkan mayoritas prajurit-prajurit laki-laki malah semangat dibuatnya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi dimulai, ya?" Dari bangkunya, Sasori berbicara. Pria itu menoleh ke kaisarnya. "Apa pendapatmu, Kaisar?"

Pein terdiam sesaat. "Sebaiknya dipercepat. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Ya, aku setuju." Pria bermata cokelat itu menatap Sakura dari kejauhan dan perlahan-lahan menyeringai.

_Ayo, cepat buat dia tersiksa..._

Tak lama kemudian acara tes ini dibuka. Di awali dengan seseorang dari kerajaan membacakan segala tuduhan yang menyebutkan bahwa Sakura Haruno diduga sebagai _kunoichi_, segala barang bukti, sampai pernyataan saksi-saksinya. Karena itulah dipanggil seorang algojo. Tubuhnya yang besar nan tegap dibalut oleh pakaian serba hitam. Setengah dari wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain. Dia bernama Juugo. Dan kini ia tengah memegang sebuah tali cambuk yang terbuat dari tambang.

Gulungan tali tersebut dilepas, semakin terlihatlah beberapa corak dari darah kering di benda panjang tersebut. Sakura menelan ludah. Apa jangan-jangan... ini siksaan cambuk?

Itachi dan Konan yang kebetulan telah berada di depan Sakura pun menatap wajah permaisurinya dengan iba. Tampang cemas mewarnai muka mereka. Sakura memasang wajah memelas. Dia seolah berkata 'apa dicambuk itu sakit?'. Konan menggigit bibir. Sakura meringis dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Detak jantungnya memburu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia panik.

"Baiklah, kita mulai..."

Matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat.

**CTAR!**

"KYAA!"

Cambukan pertama. Sebuah tali panas nan kuat mengenai punggung Sakura yang berlapis _kimono_. Rasa perih yang menjalar membuat kaki Sakura lemas. Ia nyaris jatuh tersungkur, tapi dirinya kembali menegang saat empat cambukan lain kembali dilancarkan ke tubuh bagian belakangnya dengan beringas.

**CTAR!**

Teriakan dan jeritan pun terus menggema. Mata Sakura sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Pein menatapnya dari atas. Menatap lurus ke arah wajah Sakura yang kini memerah menahan sakit yang membeludak. Kening mengerut, keringat bercucuran, buku-buku jari yang meremas lapisan tanah lapangan yang berpasir. Pria berambut jabrik itu perlahan-lahan memalingkan wajah.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum. Ia menikmati tes ini.

**CTAR!**

"SAKIT! AH, TOLONG!"

**CTAR!"**

"H-HE-HENTIKAN—!"

**CTAR!**

Cambukan yang keberapa belas berlanjut. Ratusan pasang mata menatapnya tanpa suara. Hanya ada bisikan-bisikan kecil dari orang-orang di kerumunan. Konan yang berdiri di samping Itachi pun tak tega melihat Sakura yang terus menjerit. Punggung suaminya, Itachi Uchiha, ia jadikan tameng agar ia menyandarkan kepala. Ia tidak tega melihat Sakura. Dalam hati ia terus melantunkan doa, berharap Sakura bisa kuat menjalani tes percobaan ini.

**CTAR!**

**CTAR!**

Di cambukan yang ke-350, Sakura tak kuat lagi mengangkat tubuh. Ia terlungkup lemas dengan posisi meringkuk. Kedua tangannya masih terikat. Bibirnya yang pucat bergetar. Tatapannya tak lagi terorganisir. Kunang-kunang serasa mengitari pandangannya. Baret di punggungnya seolah tak teridentifikasi lagi seberapa banyak. Luka-luka melintang di punggung putihnya seolah berdenyut. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah aliran cairan yang mengalir. Tampaknya itu darah yang bercampur keringat. Luka tertumpuk luka. Rasa perihnya tak terhingga.

Sedangkan Juugo, sang algojo yang sengaja disewa Sasori, terengah dan memelankan gerak cambukannya. Ia merasa tak tega dan takut melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang berada di depannya ini. kimono putih bagian belakangnya sudah compang-camping akibat sabetan cambuk. punggung putihnya yang disertai goresan merah dan biru terlihat jelas. Di balik pakaian serba hitamnya, Juugo meringis.

Bagaimanapun juga kan dia permaisuri. Masih muda, pula. Tak terbayang apa yang akan dilakukan kaisar kepadanya apabila ia membuat istrinya kehilangan nyawa.

Sedangkan di atas, Pein terdiam tak bersuara. Ia cuma menanti-nanti momen di mana gadis itu akan mengakui jati dirinya sebagai _kunoichi_. Sebab Sakura memang harus melakukannya jika ia tidak mau mati sia-sia karena hukuman menyakitkan ini. Remaja yang belum dewasa sepertinya pasti belum mampu menerima tes percobaan yang berisi hukuman cambuk, kan?

Sakura sendiri telah menangis di tempat. Kesadarannya telah hilang separuh.

_Kira-kira kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir?_

_Dan kenapa mulut ini tidak mau mengaku saja?_

_Kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar?_

_Jika mengaku, hukuman gila ini akan berhenti, aku bercerai dengan Pein, dan aku akan kembali ke Konoha.__Lalu... kenapa aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengaku?_

Sakura membuka mata. Ia mengadah. Dalam situasi yang ramai dan rungsing ini, ia menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah Itachi dan Konan. Serta Deidara dan Tobi yang berada di sebelah mereka. Deidara sengaja tidak melihatnya, sedangkan Tobi menangis seperti anak kecil.

Sakura yang matanya sudah agak buram itu terus merasakan cambukan yang membaret kulit punggungnya. Sambil mengadah dan berteriak sampai batas penghabisan suara, Ia membuat matanya yang berair itu ke arah atas, tepat ke arah di mana Pein menontonnya.

Meski tatapannya tetap datar, ia memperhatikan Sakura tanpa henti.

_Ah, Pein kan selalu senang kalau melihatku tersiksa. Iya, kan?_

_Mana mungkin dia mau menolongku._

"Berhenti sebentar."

Itu... suara siapa?

**Brukh.**

Sakura ambruk. Kesadarannya cuma tersisa setengah. Sedangkan setelah dari posisi Sakura berubah, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria ber-_kimono_ kerajaan yang berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk. Juugo mengadah, menatap orang berambut merah. Dia adalah Sasori. Pria muda itu mengangkat tangan. Ia turun dari tempat duduk khusus yang cuma disediakan untuk empat orang—termasuk dirinya. Pein, Danzo dan Chiyo menatapnya.

Sasori kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke sebelah algojo bertubuh kekar itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini." Ia mendatangi Juugo, merebut cambuknya.

Semua orang yang tak membenci Sakura mungkin terkejut sekaligus menghela nafas lega. Dugaan bahwa Sasori menyelamatkan gadis itu sempat terpikir. Namun hal tersebut langsung terbantah ketika Sasori malah menggenggam keras pegangan cambuk hitam dan kembali mencambuki Sakura.

**CTAR!**

Khalayak berteriak ngeri.

"YANG TADI ITU KURANG KERAS! KALAU TIDAK KERAS, BAGAIMANA CARANYA DIA BISA MENGAKU?!"

**CTAR!**

**CTAR!**

Nafas Sakura nyaris terputus. Sakitnya semakin menjadi. Tapi tiap kali kesadarannya seakan terbang ibarat nyawa tercabut, cambukan kasar di punggungnya kembali membuat dirinya terbangun dan menjerit. Ia tidak bisa pingsan dengan keadaan ini. Goresan, angin, keringat bahkan sebutir kecil tanah pun bisa membuat luka di punggungnya semakin menggila.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Dirinya tergeletak pasrah dengan kondisi terikat. Membuka mata ia kesulitan. Bernafas pun rasanya tak sanggup.

"HEI, SIALAN! TUNJUKAN KALAU KAU ADALAH SEORANG _KUNOICHI_!"

Tak puas sampai di sana, Sasori membalik tubuh Sakura dengan kaki, berniat mencambuk bagian depannya sebelum—

**Set.**

Tali cambuk itu terpotong oleh benda tajam, kemudian terlempar begitu saja ke atas tanah berdebu. Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya menatapnya dengan susah payah. Sebelum kesadarannya menghitam, ia menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Penolongnya.

Sasori yang tak terima dengan perlakuan itu langsung berdesis dan mengadah. Ia bersiap mengutuk orang yang mencegahnya menghukum Sakura, tapi ketika dia melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Pein Rikudou, kalimat yang sudah di ujung bibir itu dia telan bulat-bulat.

Kaisar telah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Keadaan yang semula ramai menjadi hening. Danzo dan Chiyo yang berada di tempatnya juga langsung beranjak. Berdiri di atas _tatami_ dengan kedua mata yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan?"

Pein mengabaikannya dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"_Danna-sama_, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanyanya, ulang.

"Aku menghitung dari awal; cambukanmu yang terakhir sudah berjumlah 500. Hukuman telah selesai."

Semua orang baru sadar. Tes seperti ini kan harusnya memang cuma 500 kali cambukan—tidak lebih. Pein menggendong Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia usahakan agar tangannya tak menyentuh punggung sang permaisuri yang dipenuhi luka terbuka. Kemudian dengan ratusan pasang mata yang memandangnya, Pein berniat membawanya pergi. Sasori terkejut bukan main.

"Apa!? Kau membelanya—membela _kunoichi_ itu!?" Sasori terbelalak. "Dia adalah _kunoichi_, _Danna_! Aku sendiri bisa merasakan! _Chakra_-nya bergejolak saat prosesi cambuk dilakukan!" Pein tak mendengarkannya. "_Danna_!"

Kesal, Sasori segera mengeluarkan pedang dari pinggang. Ia pun berlari menuju Pein yang terus membelakanginya sambil berjalan. Orang-orang berseru histeris—takut—tapi Pein tak kunjung berbalik ataupun mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan melawan. _Katana_ Sasori terkibas.

**TRANG!**

Suara dentingan pedang terdengar. Semua yang melihat kejadian ini berteriak panik. Muncul para penjaga yang mulai keluar, siap siaga menjauhkan Sasori apabila ia benar-benar menyerang. Tapi di saat itu juga Pein masih berjalan dengan datar. Sedangkan tepat di hadapan Sasori, telah berdiri Itachi Uchiha.

Sasori tersentak. Ternyata pedang Itachi lah yang menahannya. Mata tajam ala Uchiha itu dengan telak mengenai Sasori. Seolah-olah berkata 'kalau kau bertindak lebih dari ini, maka aku tak akan sungkan membelahmu jadi dua'. Sasori kaku. Dia tidak bergerak.

Itachi menatap Sasori tegas. "Biarkan Kaisar pergi. Seperti kata beliau, hukuman telah berakhir. Kau tidak berhak mencambuknya lagi." Kemudian Itachi pergi mengikuti Pein, disusul oleh Konan dan panglima Akatsuki lain yang mengenal Sakura—Deidara dan Tobi.

Sasori berdecih.

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

Di gendongan seseorang, Sakura merasa nyaman terambang-ambang. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memikirkan luka-luka baret yang masih merembeskan darah di punggungnya. Dia hanya senang bisa bebas dari lapangan yang mengerikan itu. Ia bebas. Ia bebas tanpa ketahuan dirinya seorang _kunoichi._

Dalam diam matanya mengerjap. Terbuka beberapa mili.

Meski hanya bisa melihat sedikit, dapat Sakura lihat leher dan dagu seseorang yang sedang membopongnya. Rambutnya tak terlihat oleh mata Sakura yang sedang berat. Paling hanya helaian rambut jingga yang panjang di bagian tengkuk dan jambang. Tapi dari bukti itu serta wangi tubuh yang sudah ia kenal ini, Sakura tau siapa pemilik tangan kokoh yang memeluknya ini.

Itu Pein.

Karena itulah ia menarik ujung kerah _kimono_ Pein. Pria itu sadar dan terdiam. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Kemudian pria itu menoleh ke bawah—tepat ke wajah Sakura yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, _Oranye._ Kau sempat bilang aku bisa cerai apabila aku mengaku _kunoichi_ di sana, kan?" Lanjutnya. "Kau juga berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan Konoha sekalipun kita bercerai, kau ingat?"

Sakura mengulas senyum.

"Aku senang dengan tawaran itu. Tadinya ingin kukatakan secara lantang. Tapi... aku tak melakukannya." Ia berbisik. "Aku tak tau mengapa..." Ia tertawa lirih. "Aku hebat, tidak?"

Suara Sakura memelan. Kedua iris hijaunya yang indah kembali tertutup. Cengkraman Sakura di pakaiannya pun jatuh tergantung. Kesadaran Sakura hilang. Ia pingsan. Pein yang melihatnya langsung menghela nafas. Pandangannya menjadi sendu.

Hati-hati ia memeluk Sakura Haruno, permaisurinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's note :**

**Ide pencambukan ini err aku terinspirasi dari salah satu film cina jadul. Permaisurinya dicambukin entah karena apa. Semoga kalian suka scene PeinSaku di sini. Maaf kalo bosenin :D**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks :**

**momoyukii, Seijuurou Eisha, Aka no Rei, YashiUchiHatake, Kiyana Tamichie, Moku-chan, nyancat, aulifahoul, Dwisua, Chi-chan Najiyah, stillewolfie, kawaihana, titan-miauw, Arum Junnie, IzumiChiaki, Aozora Straw, Guest, Natha Nala, saki-hime-31, Luca Marvell, Chichoru Octobaa, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Putpit, Diva-hime, flowers lavender, MysteriOues Girl, Putri Hyuuga, Maika, guest, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, sadikaachan, uchiha ayu-chan, Eysha CherryBlossom, Ribby-chan, beky, howl sophie, GwendyMary, chiuchi, ringohanazono6, Princess Li-chan, natsukiamon, sakura koi, leejisung4, Haruno ming ming, ami, mochi, bar99, moagsu nuriama, Mameha, EryukaELF, Sakura de aries, Matsui Sara, azoela uchiha.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Update-nya lama. **Ide dan waktu luangku terbatas sih. **Itachi bukan kakaknya Sasuke, ya? **Kakaknya kok. **Pein-nya udah mulai suka Sakura, ya? **Hmm :') **Banyakin PeinSaku-nya dong. **Done. **Jangan ada SasoSaku. **Sayangnya udah kebuat. **PeinSaku-nya kurang romantis. Chemistry-nya ngga ada. **Haha, mungkin karena aku nulisnya sambil diselubungin api cemburu, kali ya, jadinya begini deh (?). **Konan itu ninja, ya? **Iya. **Gimana kalo Sakura-nya lebih kuat dari Pein? **Wahh. **Konan tau Pein suka dia? **Ngga deh kayaknya. **Happy ending, ngga? **Happy. **Kukira Sakura udah lemonan sama Pein. **Belom, haha.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah memiliki permaisuri?"

"Jadi apa kau tau misi Akatsuki, Sakura-_san_?"

"Pein, a-aku mau bicara!"

"Kalau mau, lakukan saja."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	8. Masa Lalu

**Previous Chap :**

"Hei, _Oranye._ Kau sempat bilang aku bisa cerai apabila aku mengaku _kunoichi_ di sana, kan?" Lanjutnya. "Kau juga berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan Konoha sekalipun kita bercerai, kau ingat?"

Sakura mengulas senyum.

"Aku senang dengan tawaran itu. Tadinya ingin kukatakan secara lantang. Tapi... aku tak melakukannya." Ia berbisik. "Aku tak tau mengapa..." Ia tertawa lirih. "Aku hebat, tidak?"

Suara Sakura memelan. Kedua iris hijaunya yang indah kembali tertutup. Cengkraman Sakura di pakaiannya pun jatuh tergantung. Kesadaran Sakura hilang. Ia pingsan. Pein yang melihatnya langsung menghela nafas. Pandangannya menjadi sendu.

Hati-hati ia memeluk Sakura Haruno, permaisurinya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat ini situasi darurat di kerajaan tradisional Akatsuki sedang berlangsung. Sakura yang penuh luka di bagian punggung dibaringkan oleh Pein di _futon_ kamar, tentunya dengan posisi telungkup. Konan dan Itachi yang menyusul datang pun turut membantu. Sakura meremas kain kasurnya erat-erat, menahan rasa sakit yang melanda, bersusah payah agar air matanya tidak berjatuhan.

"U-Uhh, sa-sakit..."

"Be-Bertahanlah, Sakura-_sama_..." Konan membuka hati-hati _kimono_ putih Sakura Rikudou yang telah compang-camping, punggungnya pun terekspos sempurna. Konan dan kedua pria di sebelah nyaris tak bernafas saat melihat segala luka di tubuh bagian belakang Sakura. Di bawah tengkuk sampai pinggul kulit putih khas asia yang awalnya mulus tak ternoda itu kini dilumuri oleh bercak luka melintang dan memar ungu di mana-mana. Ini karena hukum cambuk yang Sakura jalani siang lalu. Hukuman yang teramat sangat parah bagi seorang permaisuri kerajaan sepertinya.

Diawali dengan menarik nafas, Konan mendekatkan telapak tangannya di baretan penuh darah tersebut, kemudian ia munculkan sinar bulat hijau di tangannya. Sebuah _ninjutsu_ medis. Perlahan-lahan luka menganga Sakura tertutup.

"Ukh, sakit!" Sakura menjerit. "Sudah! Pe-Perih!"

"Ta-Tahan dulu, Sakura-_sama_! Jangan banyak bergerak!" Konan mencoba fokus, lalu menatap Pein dan Itachi yang berada di kanan-kirinya. "Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Jadi tolong kalian keluar sebentar."

Itachi mengangguk dan menarik lengan Pein yang mematung di tempat agar keluar bersamanya. Ia pun berbisik sesaat mereka sudah di luar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. "Jangan khawatir. Istrimu akan sembuh secepatnya."

Samurai berambut jingga itu masih tak mengeluarkan suara. Yang jelas saat Itachi berniat pergi, Pein malah memilih untuk terdiam di tempatnya berpijak, berdiri tegak membelakangi pintu kamar. Itachi menoleh dan memperhatikan Pein. Pria itu cuma melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang lurus lantai—agak menunduk—tak lupa dengan wajah datarnya. Awalnya heran, tapi sebuah kesimpulan tak diduga melintas. Barangkali Pein lebih ingin menunggu keadaan Sakura di sana. Tak peduli seberapa seringnya dia ikut tersiksa kala mendengar jeritan yang Sakura keluarkan dari dalam sana.

Itachi tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Dia salut pada Sakura, gadis itu sanggup membuat perasaan Pein berkembang pesat dalam hitungan bulan seperti ini.

.

.

.

**KING'S WIFE**

"**King's Wife" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

**(Setting zaman edo. Pein berwujud Yahiko, tapi punya sifat kayak Nagato)**

.

.

**EIGHTH. **Masa Lalu

.

.

Sore menjelang atau lebih tepatnya setelah satu jam sang kaisar menunggu, Konan cukup kaget saat mendapati Pein di balik pintu kamar. Tanpa suara Pein menegakkan kepala dan melihat sekilas keadaan Sakura yang telah baikan—walau lukanya belum sepenuhnya hilang—dan menyaksikan sebentar gadis bersurai panjang itu tertidur lelap di _futon_. Konan yang mengatakan Sakura akan sembuh total dalam hitungan hari setidaknya cukup membuat Pein tenang. Karenanya usai dari sana Pein berjalan sendirian di koridor ujung timur istana. Suatu detik pria itu menghela nafas lega.

Masih dengan pakaian resminya pria jangkung itu mengadah, memandangi hamparan langit senja dari lantai kayu di sisi bangunan _dojo_ Akatsuki. Baru ia sadari juga di musim dingin ini salju putih telah turun berurutan dari langit. Butirannya melapisi rumput dan tanah lapangan kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Pein ingat ini adalah kawasan yang selalu dipakai oleh perwira tentara lain untuk berlatih pedang. Dan kalau tidak salah Sakura juga sering berada di sini, termasuk hari dimana gadis itu dengan percaya diri sempat menantangnya satu lawan satu.

Pandangan Pein meredup. Sosok Sakura yang semangat saat itu tentu berbeda dengan raut wajah kesakitan Sakura yang ia lihat hari ini. Entah kenapa tiap membayangkan ulang gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata dan menjerit, ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang bergemuruh asing—marah atau kesal, entahlah mengapa. Dia hela nafasnya sekali dan memperhatikan embun hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menyatu dengan udara.

Perlahan angin berhembus dan surai tajam Pein dari poni hingga ujung tengkuk terayun pelan. Merasa suhu di luar mendingin dan deretan lampu obor temaram pinggir istana mulai dinyalakan pelayan, Pein kembali melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Tapi berikutnya tau-tau ada sosok yang muncul di tikungan jalan dan membuat Pein terhenti. Sosok pria berambut merah, Sasori Akasuna, juga seorang pelayan pribadinya, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Selamat siang, Kaisarku yang Terhormat." Sasori ber-_ojigi_ singkat dengan hormat sekalipun tatapannya sinis. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Malas menanggapinya, Pein berlalu begitu saja dengan gumaman tak berselera. Lagi pula bagaimana caranya ia bisa bersikap seperti biasa ke Sasori? Baru saja tadi dia berhasil membuat Sakura menangis berjam-jam karena luka cambuk, lalu sekarang pria itu malah bersifat sok manis seperti ini. Memuakkan.

Dan tentu saja bagi Sasori yang sedari kecil mengenal Pein, jelas ia tau alasan Pein tak menghiraukannya, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Oleh sebab itu Sasori segera melipat kedua tangan di dada dan meluncurkan kalimat. "Aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf, _Danna_. Baru kusadari perbuatanku ke permaisuri memang 'agak' keterlaluan." Katanya sambil menekan kata 'agak' supaya terkesan menyindir. "Dan karenanya aku mau memberikan sebuah penawaran kepadamu."

"Penawaran?" Pein kali ini menatap mata hazel Sasori. Sang Akasuna tersenyum, tangannya naik dan jarinya memberikan isyarat ke seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, Kabuto, pelayannya. Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke belakang, gelagatnya seperti akan memanggil orang lain. "Sebagai calon penasihatmu, aku cuma ingin menghadiahkan selir-selir **[1]** lain pilihanku."

Datanglah tiga orang wanita berbalut kain _kimono_ cantik berdada rendah. Seringai manis dari masing-masing bibir berpoles _lipstick _itu ditujukan untuk menggoda Pein. Belahan yang terekspos, bedak tebal, dan sanggulan rambut yang dibuat tinggi tersuguh di depan wajah datar kaisar. "Mereka bertiga untukmu. Buat bersenang-senang saat malam, boleh, menemanimu makan dan minum, boleh—apa saja. Tawaran yang menarik, bukan? Apa kau suka?"

Pein menghela nafas. Ia pejamkan mata dan lanjut berjalan. Sasori yang kesal langsung memanggilnya. "Hei, Kaisar! Aku sedang bicara!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah memiliki permaisuri?" Katanya tanpa menoleh.

Sasori menahan raut kesalnya. "Kau berumur 30 tahun, _Danna_, usia matangmu sebagai Kaisar Akatsuki! Seharusnya kau mempunyai banyak selir! Bukan cuma satu permaisuri yang tidak jelas siapa dia—_kunoichi_ atau bukan!"

Pein tak memedulikannya. Kepalan tangan Sasori mengerat. Emosi, Sasori lantas menarik tangan salah satu wanita di sampingnya yang bernama Saara, dan melemparkannya sejurus kemudian ke depan sampai dia menabrak punggung Pein. Wanita bersurai merah _ruby_ itu terjatuh dan Pein melirik sinis.

"Ma-Maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja—"

**Bukh!**

Sebuah kaki menendang dan menginjak bahunya tanpa ampun. Itu kelakuan Kaisar. Dan kini ujung runcing pedang Pein—yang entah kapan dia keluarkan—sudah menyentuh kulit leher Saara. Sontak wanita tersebut langsung tak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap tuannya, Sasori, dengan pandangan cemas, minta ditolong.

"Jika kau bukan siapa-siapaku, akan kupastikan potongan kepala wanita ini akan selalu menemanimu bermalam, Sasori."

Wanita itu mulai terisak, sedangkan Sasori menggeram.

"Dengar, _Danna_! Aku sudah tau jati diri dari permaisurimu! Dia adalah _kunoichi_! Aku yakin! Aku merasakannya! Dan jika kau tidak ingin mengabaikan atau membuangnya, maka aku akan memberantasnya sendiri dengan tanganku! Ingat itu!"

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari demi hari terlewat dan aku hampir pulih akibat bantuan medis dari Konan. Maka dari itu untuk _refreshing_ sejenak, aku yang saat ini sedang duduk di ruang perpustakaan menghabiskan waktu dengan cara menyesap _ocha_ dan mengaduh lega. Walau aku masih menyimpan banyak lilitan perban di kulit, terutama di punggung, tapi paling tidak keadaanku sekarang jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Kalau di hari pertama masa penyembuhan aku tak akan sanggup berdiri atau membungkuk, kini aku sudah dapat mengenakan _yukata pink_ ini sendiri, bergerak bebas atau duduk dengan santai tanpa meringis lagi. Kemajuan yang pesat, kan?

"Ne, Konan-_san_... terima kasih banyak, ya. Berkatmu aku jadi sehat lagi." Aku memamerkan senyum. Konan yang duduk di depanku cuma membalas dengan lekungan simpul di bibir. Mumpung perpustakaan ini sedang tak ada orang selain kami, aku sekalian mau membicarakan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya waktu masih di desa, Tsunade-_shishou_, guruku, berniat mengajari _ninjutsu_ medis, tapi tidak jadi karena aku duluan dibawa ke sini..."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang ajarkan, walau aku tidak terlalu hebat sih."

"Benarkah?"

Konan mengangguk dan terdengar suara pintu geser yang terbuka. Sosok pria Uchiha berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruang perpustakaan, dan aku beserta Konan menoleh kompak. Itu ternyata Itachi, suami sah dari Konan. "Itachi-_san_..." Aku sempatkan diri untuk menyapanya. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Balasnya, ramah. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Baik kok. Sudah jauh lebih sehat." Kutepuk tulang selangkaku dengan bangga. Konan tertawa kecil dan berdiri. "Eh, Konan-_san_ mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan _ocha_ dan kudapan untuk kalian. Kebetulan cangkir Sakura-_san_ juga sudah habis, kan?"

"Boleh juga." Itachi mengangguk dan melemparkan tatapan sayang pada istrinya. Konan tersenyum dan pamit sesaat. Sepeninggal wanita bersurai biru pendek itu, keadaan menghening setelah tempat duduk Konan diambil alih Itachi. Sekalipun sering berbincang-bincang, rasanya akan tetap canggung apabila kami berdua duduk dengan posisi berhadapan seperti ini tanpa suara. Karenanya aku coba menggali sebuah topik agar bisa membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mm, Itachi-_san..."_

"Hn?" Tanya Itachi yang saat ini baru membuka sebuah buku sejarah.

"Aku baru tau loh kalau ternyata Konan-_san_ adalah ninja. Kalau kau sih aku sudah tau dari lama walau ragu, Itachi-_san_ kan dari klan Uchiha." Lalu kugaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku, bagaimana caranya kalian menyembunyikan identitas selama itu di sini? Bukannya para samurai membenci ninja—? Eh!" Kututup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Sambil merendahkan kepala, kulirik Itachi dengan raut tak enakan. "Ma-Maaf, sepertinya aku kebanyakan bicara."

"Tidak apa. Aku justru senang kau bertanya." Itachi bertopang dagu. "Dan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, sebut saja identitas asliku dan Konan dirahasiakan. Cuma Pein dan beberapa perwira tinggi Akatsuki, seperti Deidara-Tobi yang tau. Tidak semua. Kalau semua tau, mungkin aku dan Konan akan dihukum cambuk sepertimu minggu lalu." Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Tapi... kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka mau bantu merahasiakan jati dirimu, Itachi-_san_? Terutama Pein. Dia kan kaisar. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa mereka juga ninja?"

"Tidak. Selain kami berdua, penghuni kerajaan ini murni samurai semua. Dan untuk alasan kenapa mereka menerima keadaan kami, itu karena saat kami masih kecil, Pein dan anggota kerajaan datang ke desa, lalu menunjuk aku dan Konan agar ikut dengannya ke Akatsuki. Desa Konoha waktu itu kan masih penuh dengan ninja, mana mungkin dia tidak tau kalau kami adalah ninja?"

Aku terbelalak. "Ja-Jadi Itachi-_san_ dan Konan-_san_... diambil juga dari desa?"

"Iya. Mirip waktu Pein mengambilmu sebagai permaisuri. Bedanya dia mengambil kami untuk dijadikan teman."

"Hah, masa?" Aku terheran. "Dasar pemaksa, buat dapat teman saja sampai mengambil orang dari desa lain segala."

Itachi terkekeh, lalu ia memandang iris _emerald_-ku. "Supaya lebih jelas, apa Sakura-_san_ mau tau kisah Pein sebagai penguasa di sini? Dan apa kau juga ingin tau kenapa samurai dan ninja di zaman edo terus berperang?"

"Eh?" Aku tampak tertarik. "Kau mau menceritakannya? Aku sempat bertanya itu ke orang-orang di desaku, tapi mereka banyak yang tidak mau cerita."

"Nah, karena itu aku bersedia menceritakannya satu-satu." Ujarnya dan membiarkan aku mendengarkan.

Pada intinya Itachi Uchiha menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa mulanya dataran Jepang hanya dihuni oleh manusia biasa. Hingga suatu hari muncullah para orang berbakat yang bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ masing-masing di daerah pegunungan. Mereka disebut dengan nama 'ninja'. Ingin menambah pengalaman, para ninja merantau ke segala desa. Mereka dipuja-puja dan dijadikan panutan, sampai akhirnya mereka betah tinggal di sana dan menghasilkan keturunan ninja lain. Karena itulah populasi ninja semakin banyak dan muncul lima desa ninja yang paling terkenal di Jepang, salah satunya adalah desa Konoha.

Tapi yang dia tekankan, semua ninja tidak selamanya baik. Sifat orang berbeda-beda. Itulah yang membuat jadi banyak ninja hitam di tiap desa. Ada yang merasa paling berkuasa, ada yang merasa paling kuat, dan ada pula ninja yang menggunakan kekuatan untuk merampok dan melakukan hal-hal jahat lainnya. Sehingga di suatu saat ada zamannya dimana para ninja berkuasa dan manusia lemah dijadikan buruh. Maka dari itu akhir cerita setengah dari kumpulan manusia-manusia biasa itu beralih ke desa lain—tempat ini—dan membuat kerajaan dan kekuatan baru yang dinamakan samurai, atau orang berpedang yang lebih mengandalkan keterampilan bertarung. Orangtua Pein yang bermarga Rikudou dipercaya menjadi kaisar, sementara itu klan saudaranya, Akasuna, dijadikan penerus penasihat utama.

"O-Oh... pantas Akatsuki ingin memberantas ninja di semua desa. Ternyata memang ada dendam rupanya..." Aku merasa itu semua masuk akal.

"Jadi apa kau tau misi utama Akatsuki, Sakura-_san_?"

"Kayaknya sih menghilangkan semua ninja di Jepang. Teror setahun silam di desa Konoha buktinya."

Itachi menatap Sakura yang berubah murung. "Menurutmu... teror itu salah siapa?"

"Tentu saja salah Pein dan Akatsuki. Siapa lagi?"

"Akatsuki-nya benar, tapi salah kalau kau mengimbaskannya ke Pein."

"Hah? Bukannya Pein yang memimpin rencana?"

"Bukan." Itachi menggeleng. "Kau tau Sasori?"

"Ya-Yang sempat memukuliku dengan cambuk itu, kan?"

"Iya. Dia calon orang yang akan mengatur Pein dan Akatsuki di generasi berikutnya. Dan dia lah dalang yang meluncurkan kekacauan tersebut, tanpa izin Pein tentunya."

"Jadi... bukan Pein? Tapi dia?" Aku terperangah. Berarti selama ini aku salah mengalamatkan amarah ke Pein dong?

"Ya. Karena kekacauan lima desa ninja tak bisa ditarik semudah itu, Pein sempat marah besar tapi tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jelasnya. "Cuma Sasori yang tidak bisa diberi hukuman tidak pernah menyesal. Dia malah semakin ingin membumihanguskan kelima desa ninja sampai tak tersisa apa-apa."

"Apa!?" Kugebrak meja, suara kerasnya sampai membuat burung-burung kecil yang bertengger jendela jadi beterbangan. "Mereka berniat menghancurkan desa-desa ninja!? Ta-Tapi bukannya cuma ninjanya saja yang mereka benci? Di desa kan masih banyak manusia biasa yang tidak bersalah!"

"Entah. Mungkin dendam masa lalu masih membekas di darah Sasori." Itachi menghela nafas.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kenapa Itachi-_san_ diam saja? Apalagi teror tahun lalu kan mengakibatkan klan Uchiha terbunuh!"

"Ya, memang." Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Aku turut berduka cita, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Di saat Sakura terbingung-bingung olehnya, Itachi menambahkan. "Karenanya aku mau fokus ke segala perintah Pein."

"K-Kok begitu?"

"Sebenarnya Pein itu baik, Sakura-_san_. Dia sebenarnya sudah dari lama mau membuat perdamaian antar samurai-ninja, tapi ditentang keluarga Akasuna. Maka dari itu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu kaisar berusaha membenarkan tali solidaritas ini secara perlahan. Salah satu caranya ialah membuat Pein mencari permaisuri di desa ninja."

Sakura terperangah. "Jadi karena dia tau aku ninja, Pein sengaja memilihku?"

"Kemungkinan tidak. Sebab rencana ini akan jauh lebih berhasil jika calon yang ia pilih saat itu adalah manusia biasa, bukan _kunoichi_." Itachi menjawab sambil mengingat masa kecilnya. Tanpa kusadari otak pria itu sedang membayangkan sebuah kisah—dimana dulu saat Pein, Itachi, Konan masih sering bermain sama-sama, Itachi sadar bahwa Pein sempat jatuh hati ke Konan. Hanya saja karena martabatnya sebagai samurai dan kaisar, dia terus menjaga diri serta melayukan perasaannya. Tapi nyatanya sekarang Pein malah kembali dipertemukan oleh seorang _kunoichi_. Takdir yang merepotkan. Itachi mendengus geli, lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, apa aku salah memberitahukan ini? Semoga kau tidak sakit hati mendengarnya."

Desahan pelan keluar dari sela mulutku. "Tidak—tidak apa. Aku sudah tau dari awal kalau dia memilihku bukan karena didasarkan rasa tertarik." Lalu ia memandang pemandangan luar. "Tapi tidak kusangka dia sebegitu berusahanya mempertahankanku di sini."

Aku jadi terkenang masa-masa saat aku pertama kali bertemu kaisar. Waktu itu Pein tengah duduk dengan angkuh di atas kuda besarnya. Berikut pula saat diriku yang berjejer dengan wanita lain di sebuah ruangan, menjadi salah satu kandidat permaisuri yang akan dipilih oleh Pein—yang waktu itu _scene_ diakhiri oleh aku yang tiba-tiba ditarik dan ciuman pertamaku direngut paksa oleh kaisar tersebut. Sifat yang dingin, aneh, dan sulit ditebak. Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, bukannya sifat Pein sudah melunak pesat kepadaku? Terutama saat aku melihat punggung kokohnya di momen tali cambuk mengerikan itu terlempar padaku.

Lalu aku pun menunduk, menyentuh bibir sendiri dengan ujung jari.

Tapi kira-kira... apa alasan Pein memilihku?

.

.

**~zo : king's wife~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat ini Pein sedang berbicara dengan Zetsu di ruang kerja khusus kaisar yang megah. Dikelilingi oleh hiasan tradisional mahal serta berbagai macam _katana_ pajangan, keduanya terus membahas permasalahan antar desa ninja di sekitar Akatsuki. Pembicaraan penting yang dikeluarkan Zetsu terasa santai, Pein mendengarkan seraya membaca beberapa gulung laporan bawahannya. Dan bersamaan dengan sapuan angin musim dingin yang masuk lewat jendela, terdengar pula suara derap langkah dari luar yang kian lama terasa mendekat. Pein dan Zetsu menoleh dan menyaksikan Sakura Haruno yang membuka pintu geser. Di celah sana dia terengah-engah.

"Pein, a-aku mau bicara..." Serunya.

Zetsu yang ada di hadapan Pein secara bergantian melirik kaisar dan Sakura. Lalu karena dikhawatirkan mengganggu, pria itu diam-diam berdiri dan keluar tanpa pamit—mumpung Pein juga sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menghampirinya. Saat Sakura telah berada di depan Pein dan duduk bersimpuh rapi, gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan mencoba menormalkan nafas.

"Tadi aku lari-lari mencarimu ke sekitar bangunan..." Ucapnya, susah payah. "Ternyata kau ada di sini."

Pria yang mengenakan _kimono_ jenis _kinagashi _biru gelap itu menatap datar permaisurinya. "Kau harusnya istirahat di kamar; belum boleh keluar. Sana kembali."

"Tidak mau." Sakura menegakkan badan. Pein menatapnya dan sontak saja kedua iris kontras mereka bersibobrok. Sekarang rasanya berbeda jika melihat iris giok tersebut. Bagaikan ada suatu keanehan yang menjalar. Menghela nafas, Pein mencoba tak acuh dan kembali membaca tulisan kanji di bacaan sebelumnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Apa?" Pein tetap menyibukkan diri.

Sakura cemberut. "Lihat aku dong, aku kan sedang bicara..."

Pein mengangkat wajahnya pelan dan malas. "Iya. Apa?"

Perlahan-lahan bibir mengerucut Sakura berubah menjadi gigitan pelan di bibir bawah. Ia lepaskan taruh kedua tangannya di meja berkaki pendek milik Pein dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di sana. "E-Eng... itu... sebenarnya aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih... karena kau sempat menolongku minggu lalu. Maaf baru bisa ngomong sekarang..." Ujar perlahan, agak gugup juga walau sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan ini. "Aku tidak tau akan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak ke lapangan..."

"Oh." Pein memalingkan wajah, kembali menghadap ke sekitar ruangan. Dia baru sadar tak ada Zetsu lagi di sebelahnya. "Iya, sama-sama."

Kemudian mendadak sunyi.

Sudah? Begitu saja? Sakura yang tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa lantas memutari meja dan duduk di sebelah Pein, dia tarik-tarik pakaian pria itu dari samping. "Kenapa kau masih datar kepadaku sih? Kan aku sedang berterima kasih. Lelaki yang baik itu seharusnya mendengarkan kalimat istrinya yang berbicara. Apalagi aku lagi tidak marah-marah. Kau ini tidak—"

Pein sontak menoleh dan kalimat Sakura tercekat. Wajah pria itu yang sedikit tinggi di depannya membuat Sakura mengadah. Di sana dapat ia lihat wajah mulus Pein yang sedikit dibubuhi _sweatdrop, _keningnya juga ikut mengerut bingung. Kelihatannya dinding hati Pein beku sudah luntur sedikit demi sedikit terutama di hadapannya. "Jadi... kau sebenarnya mau apa? Jangan basa-basi."

Sakura menatap lurus mata ungu pudar milik Pein. Mata yang unik sekaligus indah. Senyum pun berkembang dan ia menelan ludah. "Ada yang kuinginkan sih... tapi jangan ketawa."

"Hm."

"Janji dulu jangan ketawa." Bibir Sakura mengerucut.

"Hm."

"Janji dulu! Kamu ini tidak bisa dibaikin, ya?" Ia tarik tangan Pein dan mengaitkan kelingking beda ukuran mereka. Pein nurut saja sambil memperhatikan jari-jari itu bersatu. Lalu di detik yang sama Sakura mengangkat wajah. Mata bulatnya yang sehijau batu _emerald_ menyorot lurus. "Boleh aku minta peluk?"

Hening sebentar. Pandangan mata Pein sedikit melebar. Kedua belah bibirnya otomatis terbuka. "Hah?"

"Peluk... iya... peluk..." Sakura bersikeras mempertahankan ekspresi sekalipun sudah ada rona merah yang nyaris menyeruak dari kedua pipinya. Detak jantung dan hatinya merancau. _Baka Sakura! Kenapa malah minta dipeluk!? Bukannya rencana awal kau harusnya langsung memeluk Pein!?_—Sakura bermonolog dalam hati. Tapi karena tidak tahan oleh reaksi sunyi suaminya, buru-buru ia berbalik, malu juga kan kalau lama-lama dicueki? Barangkali Pein tidak mau dia peluk. "E-Eh, i-iya, a-aku minta peluk sih, tapi k-kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Sa-Sampai jumpa—!"

Niatnya Sakura berdiri dan menjauh dari Pein, tapi tangan Sakura malah ditarik, posisinya terputar sedikit dan tau-tau wajah gadis belia itu menghantam dada bidang Pein. Sakura menaikkan pandangan dengan keterkejutan, namun di saat yang sama Pein merendahkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus kedua mata Sakura yang telah membulat sempurna.

"Kalau mau, lakukan saja. Cuma kau yang boleh bertindak sekurang ajar ini padaku."

Aliran darah Sakura berdesir sesaat. Ia menarik nafas dan memajukan tubuh, kian membenamkan diri ke badan Pein yang berlapis pakaian hangat. Kemudian dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia biarkan kedua tangannya balas memeluk Pein dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Tak peduli pria ini lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya, tak peduli kisaran umur mereka jauh, tak peduli sekalipun Pein adalah sosok pemimpin yang dulu selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, ia tetap suka pelukan pria ini. Sebab sekarang di mata Sakura, ada satu persepsi baru yang tumbuh di benaknya: Pein adalah suaminya yang perhatian padanya.

Dan dia tidak jahat—Itachi telah menjelaskan semua.

Selama bagian depan tubuh mereka menyatu semakin lebar pula senyuman yang terulas di bibir Sakura. Pein pun menaruh dagunya di pundak gadis itu. Ia sesapi wangi mawar yang tercium dan memandang sendu punggung Sakura. Jari-jari besar menyentuh surai panjangnya yang sehalus benang sutra.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sehat." Bisiknya.

"Hm..."

Jantung Sakura berdebar, dan terus berdebar.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Informasi di tengah cerita kubuat cuma untuk jelasin kenapa Itachi-Konan (yang adalah ninja) bisa ikutan sama Pein, teror ninja setahun yang lalu dan juga kenapa Pein bisa ngambil permaisuri ke desa ninja. Bukan hal penting banget yang ngaruh ke cerita selanjutnya sih, ini untuk nambal plot hole, tapi semoga kalian mengerti. **

[1]** Selir: Istri lain dari kaisar/raja. Biasanya kaisar punya satu permaisuri dan banyak selir. permaisuri untuk menghasilkan keturunan penerus, sedangkan selir hanya untuk kaisar bersenang-senang.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Putri Hyuuga, Moku-Chan, Natha Nala, Asiyah Firdausi, kawaihana, kHaLerie Hikari, milkyways99, no name, Sa-chan Rivaille -ohoho, Jeremy Tiaz Toner, Sasa, Anggunyu, Amu B, Natsume Rokunami, titan-miauw, Akane Furusawa, Rosachi-hime, EmeraldAI, senayuki-chan, uchiha yardi, namina88, anita-indah-777, Kumada Chiyu, Luca Marvell, Biiancast Rodith, ami, Guest, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Mushi kara-chan, Dante Lawliet, Putpit, momoyukii, Ribby-chan, sofi asat, Uchiha Cherry-chan, hannastewart027, Meguharu Yuka, dwi2, GwendyMary, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, hana, natsumi-san, Diva-hime, Eysha CherryBlossom, Stacie Kaniko, Akiko Mi Sakura, yukiko miyuki, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, sa-chan, fii-chan, PEINSAKU FOREVER, Guest, Katou Ayumu, Nyanmaru desu, Guest, Gita NaruFujo, uchiha ayu-chan, Aka no Rei, Minri, o-O rambu no baka, MysteriOues Girl, Princess Li-chan, Theshylyone, ebie, Mameha, Kaze Seiza, Guest, Chichoru Octobaa, EryukaELF, Guest, lyn-dgremory, V, Guest, pyon, Guest, Iwahashi Hani, hanaha, Nara uchika, ana, Guest, ktetchan, Guest, Flatiron Ilia Ti, VaNia, Tomato-23, hyunci, dindachan06, Yuuichi-sama, nurul, Sophonie Etoiles, Uchiha Yumeko, Ashiya yukia, Guest, chiha cherry chan, fyh, Ebony Ivory, Jackquin, Balok Bambu, Yui-chan, harunochan, shinhawoo40, ZeZorena, mira-cahya-1, cerr un, rahayup5, jenniferluciana. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Baru nemu fict PeinSaku seru kayak gini. **Terima kasihh. **Itachi bukannya ninja? **Aslinya itu plot hole, tapi semoga di chap ini udah ketutupin. **Nanti ada lemon PeinSaku? **Haha, ini masih rated T gimana dong.** Fict buatanmu bagus-bagus semua. **Makasih. **Tambahin dong romance PeinSaku-nya. **Oke. **Aku nunggu fict ini dari awal masuk kuliah sampai lulus. **Sabar ya :)) **Apa Pein memang suka sama Sakura? Ada alasan? **:) **Kok Sakura di fict ini polos banget sampe minta buat anak? **Jaman dulu kan pendidikan kayak gitu belom ada untuk remaja. **Aku nangis bacanya. **:) **Seneng Pein udah keliatan carenya. **Iya. **Kenapa Sasori benci ninja? **Udah dijelasin di atas; dendam ninja-samurai pokoknya. **Jangan ada SasoSaku-nya, nanti aku malah dukung pair itu. **Aku juga suka SasoSaku, makanya hints mereka memang agak hati-hati. **Apa samurai bisa mendeteksi chakra? **Ngga sih kayaknya. Paling asal nuduh aja si Sasori. **Aku udah liat fanvideo fict ini loh. **LOL, mari ketawain subtitle-nya. Tapi tetep makasih :)) **Perawakan Pein di fanvideo-nya kayak Ichigo - Bleach. **Aslinya itu Naruto, tapi mukanya kubuat agak sangar biar kayak Yahiko (Pein). **Gimana kalo di chap depan Sakura bisa jadi perempuan hebat yang bisa balikin suatu keadaan? **Boleh juga. **Ada typo. **Thankyou, udah diedit.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
